Dans le Clair Obscur argenté
by X-MilleCa-X
Summary: Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps Granger... Les mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête... Hermione, Auror brillante et petite copine d'Harry tombe sous le charme d'un mangemort, malgré tous les risques que cela comporte... HGDM. Pas d'amour, du dési
1. Situation Initiale

Slt à tous ! Voici la première fic que j'écrit mais cela fait longtemps qu'elle me travaille alors j'ai profité d'avoir du temps pendant les vacances pour l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire. Je préviens d'avance que ce ne sera pas à proprement parlé une fic d'amour pur... Il sera plutôt question de désir ce qui est différent. Sur ce bonne lecture !

Diclaimer : Pour faire original, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire que j'ai créé. 

Rating : **R** pour la suite...

* * *

  
**NoName  
Chapitre 1  
Situation Initiale **

- _Stupéfix _!

La jeune fille évita de justesse l'éclair rouge qui atteignit le sol avec un petit bruit mat. Elle riposta aussitôt :

_- Experlliarmus _!

- _Boucleus_ ! nda : c'est un sort de bouclier, j'avais la flemme de chercher dans le livre la vraie formule )

L'éclair jaune ricocha sur le voile bleu qui venait d'apparaître instantanément autour du jeune sorcier et alla se perdre dans la salle.

- Ha ha ha, pas mal Harry, mais pourras-tu éviter celui là ? Rictusempraaaaaaaaaaaarg…

La formule magique se transforma en cri de rage lorsque la baguette d'Hermione se mit à vibrer en lâchant des épais panaches de fumée.

- Oh non ça recommence ! gémit la brunette mi énervée mi désespérée.

- Tu n'avait pas réglé le problème ? demanda Harry en levant sa propre baguette et en s'approchant prudemment du bout de bois en question qui sifflait maintenant de manière inquiétante.

- Je _croyais_ l'avoir réglé en effet… Je vais retourner chez Ollivanders…

- Alors on remet le duel à plus tard ? Tu n'as trouvé que ça pour t'éviter la honte de perdre ? plaisanta gentiment Harry.

- Prends plutôt ça comme un temps de répit avant que je te batte, répliqua Hermione malicieusement.

Elle se jeta dans les bras du Survivant et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. Celui-ci lui embrassa le front et lui donna un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de dire :

- Bon, j'ai promis à Ron que je passerai le voir au Département de la Répression de la Magie Noire. Je te retrouve chez toi ce soir ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire et le regarda sortir de la salle d'Entraînement au Duel des Aurors. Les choses avaient beaucoup évolué depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Hermione avait brillamment passé ses Aspics (comme tout le monde sauf elle s'y attendait) et avait intégré une école préparatoire avec Harry afin de devenir Auror. Ron quant à lui travaillait au Département de Répression de la Magie Noire et occupait un poste assez élevé qui lui permettait de s'occuper du Quartier des Aurors.

Physiquement aussi Hermione avait beaucoup évolué. Ses cheveux habituellement touffus et emmêlés avaient laissé la place à de beaux cheveux brillants et bouclés. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur fatigue des nuits passées à étudier et pétillaient de malice et de joie de vivre et son teint était légèrement hâlé. Ses formes s'étaient arrondies et dessinaient des courbes harmonieuses avec certes quelques kilos en trop sur la poitrine et les fesses. Bref, Hermione n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un canon mais c'était une jeune fille jolie et désirable.

Elle sortait depuis peu avec Harry après une histoire désastreuse avec Viktor Krum qui s'était soldée par un avortement et une séparation douloureuse. Harry lui apportait tout le bonheur qu'elle voulait et ils n'avaient jamais été aussi complices. Ron qui demeurait son meilleur ami sortait avec Padma Patil qui était également une très bonne amie d'Hermione.

La jeune sorcière tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac à main souriait intérieurement de sa situation : jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir autant de bonheur en même temps.

Elle ôta sa robe d'Auror et revêtit un jean et un T-shirt blanc qui lui laissait les épaules nues. Elle se recoiffa légèrement et sortit de son bureau – ou plutôt son box car il était ouvert sur le Quartier des Aurors.

Le Chemin de Traverse était animé : les lumières magiques commençaient à s'allumer dans les rues et les cheminées fumaient. Hermione pénétra dans la petite boutique dont la pancarte indiquait en lettres d'or écaillées « chez Ollivanders ». Une cloche tinta lorsqu'elle entra. Aussitôt l'odeur de la pièce lui envahit les narines. C'était un mélange de bois, de verni et de poussière.

- Bonjour, bonjour, fit une voix douce depuis l'arrière boutique. Mr Ollivanders arriva en claudiquant, ses grands yeux gris scrutèrent sa cliente.

- Melle Granger… Encore un problème avec votre baguette ?

- Oui en effet Mr Ollivanders, répondit Hermione en s'approchant de comptoir. Elle sortit la baguette de la petite boîte où elle l'avait enfermée entourée de tissu épais pour que les sifflements stridents qu'elle poussait s'arrêtent. Mr Ollivanders la prit précautionneusement dans ses longs doigts fins et la tourna et retourna pour admirer le reflet qui courait le long du bois.

- Ah oui je me souviens très bien… 22cm, bois de houx avec un crin de licorne… Et vous dites qu'elle a des problèmes depuis que ce mangemort vous a jeté ce sort ?

Hermione hocha positivement la tête et ajouta :

- Oui elle vibre et crache de la fumée. Elle pousse parfois des horribles sifflements et c'est pour ça que je l'ai…

Elle désigna la boîte capitonnée dans laquelle elle avait transporté sa baguette en guise de fin de phrase.

- Les baguettes ne sont pas faites pour encaisser les sorts à la place de leur possesseur naturellement, reprit Ollivanders plus pour lui-même que pour Hermione… Oui, vous devriez aller ici…

Il saisit une plume d'oie, griffonna un petit mot et le tendit à Hermione. Elle le regarda et resta interdite. Il était écrit :

Chez Devil & Dante

Shamaniste, Démoniste, Magie Noire

Allée des Embrumes

- Un Démoniste ? demanda t-elle enfin. Pourquoi ?

- Votre baguette a subi un sort de magie noire, il faut donc de la magie noire pour régler le problème. Je ne peux rien faire…

- Très bien, se résolut Hermione, merci Mr Ollivanders.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'elle sortit de la boutique. Hermione consulta l'horloge magique dorée sur la devanture de Gringotts.

_Sept heures et demi…_

La jeune fille hésita un instant, sortit le petit papier griffonné par Ollivanders, le regarda dubitativement et s'enfonça finalement dans l'allée des Embrumes. Immédiatement elle eut envie de faire demi tour : il régnait une atmosphère glauque et sinistre dans l'allée. Des vapeurs nauséabondes s'échappaient des bouches d'égouts et les gens se retournaient en chuchotant sur le passage d'Hermione. C'était tout à fait…

- Lugubre… pensa Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle trouva le magasin qui l'intéressait. C'était une enseigne miteuse et poussiéreuse dont la pancarte à l'entrée à moitié décrochée indiquait en lettres gothiques :

**Devil & Dante**

Hermione poussa la porte qui produit un horrible crissement et mit quelques instants à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. Elle s'avança, faisant grincer de façon inquiétante le parquet et observa autour d'elle : un vieux comptoir pourvu d'une sonnette rouillée, une chaise délabrée et des vitrines poussiéreuses remplies de bocaux d'animaux gluants et de poupées vaudous.

- Personne…

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive et appuya sur la sonnette du comptoir qui au lieu de produire un léger tintement comme une sonnette normale produisit un horrible cri strident à glacer le sang. C'en était trop pour Hermione qui, avec la ferme intention de s'en aller, fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec…

Drago Malefoy ? fit-elle étonnée.

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Voila ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ou pas ? > Review ! 

Kiss

xxx

* * *


	2. Confrontation

Je ne pensais pas poster le deuzième chapitre aussi rapidment mais bon je vois que certains sont impatients ! Je suis très surprise : 4 reviews en 2 jours ! Pour une première fic c'est pas mal ! Ca m'a fait vraiment très très plaisir et c'est pour ça que je met en ligne le deuzième chapitre tout de suite. Maintenant pour votre plus grand plaisir voici Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur...

(Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre)

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur argenté**

**Chapitre 2**

**Confrontation**

Le blond ne la reconnut pas tout de suite. Il la scruta de ses yeux bleu glacier, comme si il la jaugeait du regard puis les écarquilla de surprise lorsqu'il comprit.

- Granger… souffla t-il finalement.

Son ton était totalement neutre mais Hermione l'interpréta comme du mépris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ? parvint-elle à articuler malgré la haine qui crispait tes mâchoires.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est-ce qu'une – il renifla dédaigneusement – _Auror_ fait dans un lieu pareil ?

Elle allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand elle entendit un froissement d'étoffe derrière elle.

- Bonsoir Messieurs Dames, fit une voix nasillarde.

Elle provenait d'un petit homme voûté au nez crochu qui sortait d'une porte cachée par un vieux rideau usé.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione. Elle exposa son problème au sorcier tandis que Malefoy s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté du comptoir, un rictus sur les lèvres.

- _Alors elle se bat bien contre des mangemorts… _songea t-il en pensant au tatouage qui ornait son poignet gauche.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, restez ici, ordonna le petit homme qui prit la baguette d'Hermione et disparut derrière le rideau.

La jeune fille se retrouvait une nouvelle fois face à l'ex-Serpentard. Elle le détailla de la tête aux pieds, une expression de dégoût ouvertement affichée sur son visage. Il était grand et musclé si on en croyait ses pectoraux et ses épaules bien taillées qui transparaissaient à travers son T-shirt noir. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille ce qui lui donnait un petit air négligé et rebelle et ses yeux la fixaient d'un air méchant. Il avait toujours son petit air narquois et méprisant, chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard pensa la jeune fille. Elle resta de marbre lorsqu'il la dévisagea avec un petit sourire qui avait quelque chose de pervers. Bien décidée à ne pas lui adresser la parole, elle se cala contre le comptoir les yeux dans le vide. Malefoy assistait à ce spectacle, amusé.

- Je te mets mal à l'aise Granger ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui mais ne pu retenir un frisson en sentant le regard glacé du blond sur elle. Ce dernier capta ce frisson et sourit de plus belle.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment osait-il ?

- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ? Tes expériences avec tes petits camarades mangemorts ne te suffisent pas ?

Malefoy eut un mouvement de recul. Elle allait trop loin. Il dégaina sa baguette avec un sourire sadique : elle n'était pas armée.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Granger, je suis armé et toi non…

Hermione se tu, il avait raison. Elle se contenta de déverser toute sa haine dans son regard en se maudissant d'être aussi faible.

- Bien… murmura Malefoy en abaissant sa baguette.

S'ensuivit un silence meurtrier où les deux ennemis se défiaient du regard.

- Voilà c'est réglé, fit finalement le petit homme en revenant derrière le comptoir.

- Merci, répondit Hermione soulagée de briser le silence pesant.

Elle saisit sa baguette, paya rapidement et sortit sans demander au shamaniste comment il s'y était pris pour la désensorceler. Elle sentait les yeux de Malefoy dans son dos et cela lui était insupportable.

Le retour chez elle lui parut interminable. Toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait même oublié qu'Harry devait passer la soirée avec elle : elle le trouva devant la porte de son appartement, emmitouflé dans une veste noire.

- Ah te voilà ! fit-il frigorifié. Tu étais sortie ?

- Oui je suis désolée. Entre, il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'incroyable !

Hermione habitait un petit appartement à Londres. Petit, mais suffisamment grand pour elle et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Elle avait refusé poliment plusieurs fois d'habiter avec Harry qui lui vivait dans un magnifique manoir, elle aimait avoir son indépendance. Elle raconta tout à Harry autour d'une Bièraubeurre. Celui-ci fut compréhensif et la rassura : elle ne risquait pas de recroiser Malefoy de sitôt, l'allée des embrumes n'étant pas un endroit qu'elle fréquentait assidûment. Cette nuit, sous les caresses et les baisers de Harry, elle ne pensa plus du tout à Malefoy ni à cette fâcheuse mésaventure.

Elle se réveilla quand elle sentit les rayons du soleil sur sa peau nue. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tâtonna de la main la place à côté d'elle dans l'espoir d'y trouver Harry. Elle était vide. Elle ouvrit les yeux et trouva un petit mot soigneusement posé sur les draps. Elle s'étira et le lut :

**Her-mignonne, je t'ai apporté des croissants – sur la table de la cuisine. Désolé de ne pas être avec toi, je devais aller voir Remus Lupin ce matin.**

**A tout à l'heure.**

**Harry.**

Elle sourit et regarda la table de la cuisine qui était dans le prolongement de sa chambre. Deux croissants et une rose s'y trouvaient.

- _J'ai vraiment trouvé la perle rare…_ songea t-elle tout en croquant dans une viennoiserie.

Elle revêtit une petite robe d'été courte et décolletée car il faisait chaud et elle voulait surtout plaire à Harry. Puis elle se maquilla, reforma un peu ses boucles à l'aide d'un sèche-cheveux magique et partit. Sur le chemin qui la séparait du Ministère de la Magie (le Quartier des Aurors était à l'intérieur), elle s'enthousiasmait car ce soir devait avoir lieu une grande opération magique des Aurors contre les mangemorts. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle attendait cette mission et elle était pratiquement sûre d'y participer : c'était Ron qui nommait les Aurors candidats.

- Hermione Granger, Auror, murmura t-elle dans le combiné de la cabine téléphonique menant au ministère de la Magie.

Hermione n'aimait pas plus que cela transplaner, elle évitait de le faire chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait et aller à son travail à pieds était un plaisir quotidien pour elle. Le Hall était bondé, même à cette heure matinale. Hermione pointa dans l'atrium – ce qui consistait à écrire son nom sur un parchemin en encre spéciale qui s'efface lorsque la personne sort du Ministère, on peut ainsi savoir qui est dans le Ministère et qui ne l'est pas – et rejoignit la salle de réunion des Aurors pour le briefing quotidien. Harry était déjà là, il lui adressa un petit sourire et un geste de la main. Hermione vit avec plaisir qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Ron était déjà là également avec la liste des participants à la mission du soir. Curieusement il paraissait gêné et évitait le regard d'Hermione.

- Bon vous êtes tous là… Heu… Je vais vous révéler la liste des participants à l'opération de ce soir. Hum… Knight Tobey.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements discrets.

- Mc Marey Natasha, continua Ron.

Tonks Nymphadora.

Dickinson William.

Sullivan David.

Potter Harry et...

Hermione retint son souffle, Ron allait annoncer son prénom. Mais pourquoi hésitait-il tant, pourquoi était-il si embarrassé ?

- … et Jefferson Jessyca… conclut-il difficilement.

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Voilà alors ça vous a plu ? Que pensez vous du caractère de Malefoy ? J'ai essayer de le faire réagir de la façon que je pensais être la plus fidèle à son caractère mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas ! Je poste le chapitre 3 dès que je peux mais il faut que je le tape sur mon ordi car j'ai tout écrit à la main ça m'apprendra à vouloir me la jouer manuel... +

xxx

Réponses aux reviews :

**Malicia-moony** : Oui Krum est assez dégueulasse je l'admet... Merci beaucoup ! Tu es ma première review (snif... petite larme émue) donc ça me touche encore plus. Voila la suite ! Biz.

** Dark Amy** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Voila la suite !

**harryp-univers.skyblog** : Non non ne meurt pas ! lol voila la suite ! Toi en tout cas tu sais motiver ! Je me suis jetée sur le clavier pour écrire la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**buzame** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

** PereKasto**r : merci mon ptit pèrekastor ça me fait trop plaisir que tu aies lu ma fic ! Je te préviens sur msn dès que je poste le chapitre suivant. Biz +.

**draco-tu-es-à-moi** : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que les autres chapitres te plairont aussi sinon n'hésite pas à me le dire !

**Poupoux** : Lol merci au moins la réponse à ma question est claire ! Voilà donc la suite !

**ayaluna** : Voilà la suite j'espère que tu cerne mieux ma fic maintenant et qu'elle te plait toujours !


	3. Déception

Salut à tous ! Pour votre plus grand (enfin j'espère !) plaisir, voilà le chapitre 3 un peu plus long que le précédent ce qui devrait satisfaire plusieurs personnes (regard regardant > ...) Je suis vraiment très contente je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme et à tant de reviews pour ma fic. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais en écrire une mais je n'avais jamais osé car j'avais peur des réactions... Enfin bon bref je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous s'en tamponnent le coquillard (ya des fans de Georgia Nicholson parmi vous ?) donc place à la lecture !

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur argenté**

**Chapitre 3**

**Déception**

Hermione crut que Ron lui faisait une mauvaise blague. _Jefferson Jessyca _? Elle n'avait rien contre cette personne qui était sûrement très compétente mais _pourquoi_ ? Ron évitait soigneusement son regard et fixait ses pieds comme si ils avaient un intérêt tout particulier. Harry devina l'énervement d'Hermione car il se déplaça discrètement en crabe à côté d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Mais rien n'y faisait, Hermione fulminait. Cette mission qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, _sa_ mission…

- Le briefing est terminé, bonne journée, acheva Ron.

Aussitôt les Aurors se dispersèrent et le bruit des conversations et des rires reprirent. Une petite foule se pressa autour des sept heureux élus. Hermione fonça sur Ron qui avait bien sûr prévu son geste et l'accueillit avec un sourire désolé.

- Hermione, je sais que tu m'en veux mais…

- Comment, comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends cette mission…

- Je le sais, je le _sais_, mais comprend moi…

- J'ai du mal en effet…

- C'est trop dangereux ! Je sais que tu es une excellente Auror mais j'ai peur qu'il t'arrives quelque chose…

- Et Harry ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit la voix calme de Harry.

Il avait réussi à se dégager des Aurors qui le harcelaient de questions et se tenait à côté d'elle.

- C'est très dangereux, je préfère que tu restes en sécurité ici, reprit-il.

- Ah c'est comme ça. Très bien, fit Hermione d'une voix que la colère faisait trembler. Parfait. _Parfait_. Et bien bonne chance pour ce soir _Potter Harry_ !

Et elle s'en alla de la salle de briefing en claquant la porte, laissant Harry et Ron désemparés. C'était bien peu dire qu'Hermione était furieuse. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un seul instant qu'Harry et Ron s'inquiètent pour elle, elle était majeure et vaccinée après tout…

La journée se passa monotonement pour Hermione. Harry tenta bien de la raisonner mais elle lui jeta un sortilège de Jambocoton quand il entra dans son bureau et le fit léviter dans le couloir avant de s'enfermer à clé. Harry dû attendre une demi-heure avant que quelqu'un ne lui administre le contre sortilège. Le soir, les Aurors quittèrent un à un leurs box sauf les sept chargés de la mission. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle devrait en faire partie. Elle quitta son bureau, ne pouvant supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Elle se sentait profondément mal lorsqu'elle traversa le chemin de Traverse, les bruits autour d'elle résonnaient dans ses oreilles sans qu'elle puisse les comprendre. Elle se sentait affreusement seule pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Viktor Krum. Elle passa devant le pub du Joyeux Sorcier. L'ambiance était chaleureuse à l'intérieur, des gens riaient et s'amusaient. Elle prit sa décision : puisque Harry n'était pas là, elle passerait sa soirée en compagnie d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

- Mais pas ici… pensa la jeune sorcière en regardant le Joyeux Sorcier. Quelqu'un pourrait me connaître et ça serait mauvais pour ma réputation…

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Devant elle s'étalait l'allée des Embrumes, plus sombre et sinistre que jamais.

- Je suis vraiment stupide… se maudit elle-même Hermione.

Et elle s'enfonça dans l'allée des Embrumes. Le pub ne fut pas difficile à trouver : un énorme tonneau accroché au dessus de la porte et par lequel gouttait un liquide noirâtre indiquait son nom :

**A la langue pendue**

A l'intérieur régnait l'ambiance des saloons du Far West dans les films de moldus. L'atmosphère était enfumée, l'alcool coulait à flots et le petit établissement était déjà à moitié vandalisé. Hermione se faufila entre les sorciers à moitié ivres et les chaises cassées pour s'asseoir au bar sur un tabouret au coussin éventré. Elle commanda un Whisky Pur-Feu.

Voilà ma p'tite Dame, fit le barman en souriant, dévoilant plusieurs dents en or.

Hermione l'avala cul sec. Elle sentit le liquide chaud et alcoolisé couler dans son œsophage et cela – bizarrement – lui procurait une intense satisfaction. Elle fit signe au barman d'en remettre un, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Deux autres suivirent celui là, puis encore deux autres. Le pub bondé semblait tanguer devant les yeux d'Hermione et son tabouret oscillait dangereusement. Les visages lui apparaissaient déformés. Elle parvint difficilement à articuler pour demander au barman un autre verre et l'avala une fois de plus cul sec, en en renversant quelques gouttes sur sa robe. Elle eut brusquement chaud et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait avec ce bout de tissu – qui se trouvait être sa robe – sur elle. Elle allait l'enlever quand deux mains puissantes la saisirent par les épaules et elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop Granger ? demanda une petite voix narquoise.

Hermione poussa un gémissement et avec toute la force qui lui restait repoussa les deux mains qui la tenaient fermement.

- Laisse moi tranquille Malefoy.

Elle voulut planter son regard dans le sien pour lui prouver qu'elle allait bien, mais elle manqua de chuter du tabouret. Malefoy la retint non sans cesser de sourire sadiquement.

- Ca suffit Granger, on rentre.

- Lâche moi Malefoy, je suis une grande fille, je sais très bien ce que je fais.

- Après sept Whisky Pur-Feu personne ne peut savoir ce qu'il fait. A moins que tu ne puisse m'expliquer pourquoi tu tiens ta robe comme ça ?

Il baissa les yeux vers les mains de la jeune fille qui tenaient fermement l'ourlet de sa robe dans l'espoir de l'enlever.

- Tu m'espionnais Malefoy ? se mit à crier Hermione.

- Allez on y va, coupa t-il.

Il passa le bras d'Hermione autour de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher.

- Mettez ça sur mon compte, cria t-il au barman en désignant du menton les sept shooters qu'avait bu Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Drago se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas l'adresse de la sorcière.

- Tu habites où en fait Granger ?

- Va te faire voir Malefoy.

- Super… Ca va nous aider…

Ils marchèrent un petit peu en direction du chemin de Traverse mais Hermione devenait très lourde sur son épaule et il ne savait même pas où l'emmener.

- Très bien, je ne vois qu'une solution…

Il transplana avec Hermione devant un immense manoir aux grilles de fer forgé. Sur les piliers qui encadraient le portail étaient gravés un écusson – deux serpents entrelacés autour d'un M majuscule – et un nom :

Drago Malefoy.

------ Fin du Chapitre -------

* * *

Vouala ! Alors alors ? Review ! Je poste le 4e chapitre dès que je peux et pour les impatients la "véritable action" commencera dans le 5e chapitre mais il était important pour moi de bien planter le décor avant... 

Biz

xxx

Réponses aux Reviews :

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** :Tu es raison pour une partie de ta review mais pas pour l'autre ! Et non Ryry ne va pas succomber au charme dévastateut de Jessyca Jefferson, et non Tonks ne va pas coucher avec Maugrey, et non Ron ne va pas tromper Padma avec la chouette de Harry, et non... Comment ça folle ? Non juste nympho ... (excuse moi pour cette minute de délire je te promet que je te ferais une réponse + sérieuse la prochaine fois... ) +

**Malicia-moony** : J'espère que la longueure de ce chapitre te convient ! En tout cas les prochains chapitres deviennent de plus en plus long donc cela devrait te plaire même si cela veut dire que je mettrais plus de temps à les taper... Contente que ma première reviewveuse (si si ça se dit dans ma langue en tout cas) me reste fidèle. Biz.

**farfalina**: Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review elle m'afait chaud au coeur ! Lol j'espère que tu n'es pas restée trop longtemps devant ton ordi en attendant la suite lol tu risque de prendre racine ! Kiss.

**Poupoux** : Oui oui c'est assez dégueulasse de la part de Ron il a pas assuré notre petit rouquin national ! Et oui Hermione s'est tout de même rebellée d'une manière un peu détournée mais bon... +

**ayuluna** : Tu as tout à fait raison, elle va faire une bêtise mais je n'en dis pas plus... Pour les scènes drayhermione il va falloir attendre encore un peu mais un peu de patience ! C'est pour bientôt ! (chapitre 5)


	4. Je suis ridicule

Eh bien voilà un nouveau chapitre encore un peu plus long que le précédent (mais sans doute pas assez pour certains !). Alors dans ce chapitre j'aimerais tout d'abord préciser que l'idée de la tenue d'Hermione à la fin (la mini jupe et le débardeur) me viennent de Manon, une très bonne amie à moi qui m'a inspiré dans le choix de son "habillement". Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César ! Bon ça c'est fait... Passons ensuite aux choses sérieuses : c'est le dernier chapitre avant "l'action" et croyez moi sur ce point je vous ai gâtés ! Encore un peu de patience ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais. Les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur argenté**

**Chapitre 4**

**« Je suis ridicule… »**

Le temps que l'information parvienne au cerveau d'Hermione, Malefoy avait déjà franchit les grilles du manoir et la menait dur un chemin en gravillons impeccablement délimité. La lourde porte d'entrée en bois massif devenait de plus en plus nette à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elle comprit enfin où l'emmenait Malefoy.

- Malefoy… MALEFOY ! cria t-elle.

- QUOI ? répondit celui-ci.

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas me ramener chez toi ?

- Tu vois une autre solution ? Je ne sais pas où tu habites et tu n'as pas l'air disposée à me le dire…

Hermione éclata de rire – un rire bruyant et presque incontrôlé.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu fais, hoqueta t-elle non sans cesser de rire.

Malefoy était de plus en plus exaspéré.

- Que je fais quoi ? demanda t-il méchamment.

- Que tu ramènes toutes ces filles… Tu attends qu'elles aient bu pour les ramener chez toi et te les faire c'est ça ?

Et elle repartit de plus belle dans un rire dément. Malefoy quant à lui ne riait pas du tout.

- Espèce de sale Sang de Bourbe. N'oublie pas qui je suis et qui tu es. Jamais je ne poserais les mains sur quelqu'un de ton _espèce_.

Il enleva le bras d'Hermione de son épaule et la laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il la regarda s'affaisser puis rentra dans son manoir allumer un feu : un orage se préparait à en juger par les gros nuages qui s'entassaient dans le ciel bleu nuit.

Hermione resta là allongée sur les graviers pendant au moins deux heures. Elle entendit le grondement du tonnerre et ne tarda pas à sentir des gouttes de pluie. Il lui fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour se souvenir ce qu'elle faisait là et pour avoir les idées plus claires. Elle se leva péniblement et s'abrita de la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes sous le balcon en marbre qui surplombait la porte d'entrée. Elle se frictionna les membres. Une rapide inspection de son état suffit à lui achever le moral. Elle était entièrement trempée, sa robe était collée à son corps ruisselant et ses cheveux tombaient en deux grosses grappes ondulées sur ses épaules. Le froid lui transperçait la poitrine mais sa fierté empêchait d'entrer chez Malefoy.

- _C'est exactement ce qu'il attend_, pensa t-elle amèrement. _Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. _

Elle se requrovilla au pied de la porte et attendit. La pluie ne cessait pas. Au contraire elle s'intensifiait et l'air de la nuit se faisait de plus en plus froid.

- _Hermione je crois qu'il est temps de mettre ton orgueil de côté si tu ne veux pas mourir de froid ici…_ se dit-elle.

A contrecoeur elle poussa la lourde porte et entra.

Elle se retrouva dans un magnifique et immense Hall d'entrée tapissé de boiseries et de lourdes tentures. Au fond de la pièce trônait un majestueux escalier de marbre avec une rambarde sculptée (un serpent s'enroula autour de la rampe). Des portraits, tous blonds platine comme Malefoy somnolaient dans leur cadre poussant parfois de petits soupirs.

- Je te croyais plus coriace ! fit une voix désormais familière à Hermione. Je ne t'attendais pas avant encore une heure ou deux…

- La ferme Malefoy, répliqua t-elle.

Celui-ci sourit une fois de plus narquoisement.

- Viens… lui fit-il.

Elle le suivit à travers un couloir où étaient accrochés de nombreux portraits. Certains la regardaient passer du coin des yeux. D'autres la fixaient ouvertement soit avec un petit sourire (« plutôt jolie celle là »), soit avec une expression de mépris profond (« il doit vraiment être en manque pour ramener cette fille ici »). Malefoy marchait à quelques mètres devant elle. Il portait un peignoir en soie verte et un pantalon ample noir. Sa ceinture se balançait dans le vide au rythme de ses pas. Hermione la fixait comme hypnotisée.

- C'est ici, fit Malefoy la tirant de sa rêverie.

Il avait ouvert une porte qui donnait sur une chambre tout aussi magnifique que le reste avec un grand lit à baldaquin. Hermione retint son souffle.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ? Il n'oserait quand même pas…_

Malefoy sembla deviner ses pensées.

- Ne te fais pas d'idées Granger, je ne m'abaisserai jamais aux Sang de Bourbe.

- Alors tu m'en vois ravie, répliqua t-elle.

Il lui désigna un fauteuil à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Je t'ai mis des habits secs. Bonne nuit.

Il esquissa un pas pour s'en aller mais Hermione le retint.

- C'est ceux de ta dernière conquête ?

Il s'arrêta net.

- Tu poses trop de questions, fit-il simplement.

Et il s'en alla, la laissant seule avec beaucoup d'interrogations sans réponses.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla avec une bonne odeur de café dans les narines. Elle enfila les habits que lui avait prêté Malefoy – un pantalon en lin blanc et une tunique marron – et descendit dans le Hall. Malefoy l'y attendait seulement vêtu d'un boxer, la Gazette du Sorcier et une tasse de café dans la main. Nullement gêné par sa tenue, il ne leva même pas les yeux de sa lecture quand elle arriva et ne lui adressa pas un mot.

- A ce que je vois ils ont échoué… fit Malefoy au bout de quelques minutes. Hermione n'eut pas besoin de demander de quoi il s'agissait : sur la première page de la Gazette s'étalait le titre « La mission des Aurors échoue lamentablement. Aucun mangemort capturé et deux Aurors blessés » ainsi qu'une photo de David Sullivan et de Natasha Mc Marey couverts d'une espèce de pâte verte fluo. Les deux Aurors semblaient souffrir terriblement si on en jugeait par leurs expressions crispées.

- Oui… approuva Hermione.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur : _il savait tout_. Il l'avait comprise bien mieux qu'Harry. Malefoy releva enfin la tête vers elle et lui dit :

- Si t'as faims il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine.

Il se leva et passa devant elle.

- Et ensuite pars s'il te plait, j'ai des choses à faire.

Et il disparut derrière une porte. Hermione était abasourdie. Malefoy avait un sens singulier de l'hospitalité. Mais malgré cela elle lui était reconnaissante pour ne pas dire redevable. Qui sais ce qui lui serait arrivé si il n'avait pas été là ? Elle repéra l'endroit et transplana directement chez elle. Trois hiboux l'attendaient devant la fenêtre de sa cuisine, perchés en équilibre précaire sur le rebord. Ils lui lancèrent un regard courroucé et s'envolèrent à tire d'aile dès qu'elle eut fini de détacher le message de leurs pattes. Deux étaient de Harry et un de Ron. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les lire, certes elle leur en voulait mais ils restaient les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus avec ses parents. Elle griffonna un petit mot pour Harry qu'elle glissa dans son sac en attendant d'aller à la volière magique (Hermione n'avait pas de hibou) :

**Harry, j'ai appris que l'opération avait échoué. J'espère que tu n'es pas blessé. Dis à Ron que je ne lui en veux pas. Bises.**

**Hermione.**

Depuis qu'elle avait récupéré sa baguette de chez Devil & Dante, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'en servir.

- _Numeris_, fit elle pour consulter l'heure.

Neuf heures moins le quart, elle n'avait ni le temps de déjeuner, ni d'aller au travail à pieds, …

- _Ni de me changer… _songea t-elle.

Après tout les habits prêtés par Malefoy lui plaisaient et leur parfum lui rappelait cette étrange nuit dans le manoir Malefoy : un mélange de gingembre et de bois de cèdre. Elle se recoiffa d'un coup de baguette et transplana dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie.

La journée se passa calmement pour Hermione. Harry vint s'excuser après avoir reçu son petit mot et même Ron trouva le temps de lui dire bonjour entre deux rendez-vous avec l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

- Tu comprends, lui expliqua t-il, à leur dernier match contre l'Irlande, ils ont perdu à cause d'un Cognard qui ne s'attaquait qu'à leur équipe. J'ai reçu plein de réclamations de supporters pour annuler le match car ils soupçonnent que le Cognard soit ensorcelé. Bon allez je te laisse, à bientôt Mione.

Hermione le regarda partir avec un sourire bienveillant. Ron n'était pas très doué pour les excuses mais cela la touchait tout de même. Mais une chose la tracassait : elle ne cessait de tirer sur le col de sa tunique afin de respirer le parfum qui s'en dégageait – le parfum de Malefoy. Au début c'était rarement et elle en riait intérieurement. Puis cela devint une habitude au cours de la journée et enfin quelque chose d'indispensable. Elle ne pouvait également chasser l'image de Malefoy en boxer. Après tout il l'avait _aidée_.

- La moindre des choses serait de lui rendre ses habits, essaya de se persuader vainement Hermione.

Mais au fon d'elle elle savait très bien pourquoi il faisait ça et ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui rendre ses vêtements, pas seulement en tout cas. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai envie de le revoir ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? fit Harry par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait penser tout haut mais se ressaisit aussitôt :

- Oh rien je pensais à quelque chose à propos du travail.

La réponse sembla satisfaire Harry puisqu'il lui demanda avec un petit sourire coquin :

- Je passe chez toi ce soir ?

Hermione hésita une seconde. Une seconde de trop pour Jarry qui reprit sur un ton incertain :

- A moins que ça te dérange…

- Oh… Non, non bien sûr que non, fit Hermione désolée, mais j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose avec Lavande Brown, tu sais ça ne va pas très bien avec son copain alors je comptais passer pour lui remonter le moral…

- Ah… Très bien, fit Harry déçu. Bonne chance alors !

- Merci !

Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main ce qui le détendit un peu et il y répondit aussitôt. Hermione le regarda partir avec un peu de tristesse, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

- _Voilà que je me met à mentir à Harry…_ pensa t-elle.

Le soir, Hermione se retrouva donc seule dans son appartement. Elle s'assit un instant sur son canapé, en proie à une intense réflexion. Sans conviction, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Là, elle se maquilla légèrement, se sublima ses boucles châtains d'un coup de baguette et se parfuma à la noix de coco. Elle choisit une jolie minijupe rose à grosses fleurs rouges et un débardeur échancré noir dans sa penderie.

- _Je suis ridicule_, pensa t-elle. _Pourquoi je veux plaire à Malefoy ?_

Un instant elle faillit se dégonfler et envoyer un hibou express à Harry pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre et passe la nuit avec elle. Mais la vue du petit tas de vêtements pliés sur son fauteuil l'en dissuada.

- Il s'agit _simplement_ de lui rendre ses vêtements, rien de plus, se dit Hermione d'un ton qui ne trompait personne, _rien de plus…_

Dans un petit « pop » sonore, elle transplana au Manoir de Malefoy.

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Alors, alors ? Vos impressions ? A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre et review s'il vous plait !

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Poupoux** : Cool ! Un (/Une ?) fan de georgia Nicholson ! Et bien je vais pouvoir te répondre grâce à son le grand génie que le sublime je remercie le tu avec tout mon petite coeur pour ta review (normalement tu devrais pouvoir traduire !)Sinon pour Malefoy, aaaaaaahhhhhh... Oui on peut parler de prendre soin d'elle, enfin il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plusde gentillesse comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre donc on ne peut pas dire qu'il a réellement pris des bonnes résolutions mais c'est déjà un début. Quant à Hermione, tu verras dans le chapitre suivant ! Kiss

**ayuluna** : Hum oui tu es perspicace ! Une des deux propositions est bonne mais je ne te dis pas laquelle pour garder le suspens ! (ce n'est pas difficile à trouver cependant... oO) La réponse dans le prochain chapitre !

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool ! J'ai trop rigolé en lisant ta review ! Désolé si il n'y a pas de zoophilie dans cette fic mais pour ma prochaine j'y penserais... Sinon désolée de te contredire mais c'est avec MOI que Malefoy va repartir à la fin !

**Madame Boris Jardel** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Malicia Moony** : QUOI ? Tu n'as pas acheté le dernier ? Cours y vite tu rates quelque chose il est génial tout comme les précédents tu verras ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour répondre à ta question il espionnait Hermione et c'est pour ça si tu remarques que dans une réplique Hermione elle dit : "Tu m'espionnais Malefoy !" donc c'est pour ça... Biz et contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

**helfie malfoy** : Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas je suis très satisfaite de mon nombre de reviews surtout que c'est ma première fic ! Quant à la loguer des chapitres j'admet qu'elle est un peu courte mais cela me prends beaucoup de temps de les écrire car j'ai les cours et les devoirs à côté donc bon... Mais promis je vais essayer de les faire plus longs ! A bientôt j'espère !

**Aybie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et bientôt le chapitre 5 ! Petite coquine va !

**farfalina** : Lol ! Merci beaucoup car tu es la seule des reviewveurs à avoir remarqué mon humour dévastateur ! Non je lol bien sûr mais ça me fait plaisir que tu aies rigolé car moi aussi je me suis trop marrée en imaginant Harry avec un sortilège de Jambocoton ! C'est vrai que c'est plutôt Ron qui le méritait mais je voulais faire un peu souffrir Harry niark niark niark ! bientôt j'espère !


	5. Pulsion

Tadââââââââââââââââââââââââââmmmm ! (Roulement de tambour) Et voilà le chapitre que beaucoup de monde semble attendre : LE Chapitre 5 ! Il est intitulé "Pulsion" (Tout un programme !). Alors je préviens tout de suite que ce chapitre est classé R donc qu'il va contenir une scène de lemon. A propos de cette scène, quelques précisions s'imposent : je n'ai pas une énorme exprérience dans ce domaine et je n'ai jamais écrit de scène de sexe mais je suis tout de même satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit (en toute modestie bien sûr hum hum...). Je préviens à l'avance qu'elle peut être considéré comme "violente" donc ne soyez pas choqués car je ne voulais pas de douceur ni de tendresse entre Hermione et Drago et je voulais quelque chose d'original.. Voilà bon j'arrête avec mes précisions et vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre ! Comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions !

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur argenté**

**Chapitre 5**

**Pulsion**

Elle prit une longue respiration comme si elle allait rester en apnée pendant une longue période et frappa à la porte – il s'agissait en fait de relever la langue d'un serpent ce qui inclinait la tête de ce dernier qui venait taper contre une grosse plaque en argent, produisant un gong sonore. Malefoy en personne en chemise et pantalon noir vint lui ouvrir. A son expression de vainqueur, Hermione vit que sa venue n'était pas une surprise.

- Granger… fit il mine de s'étonner. Entre.

Il la mena dans le Hall où crépitait paisiblement un feu, jetant des étincelles dansantes sur les murs. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un trône et la toisa avec son expression narquoise habituelle teintée cette fois d'amusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais simplement te rendre tes vêtements, fit Hermione en lui tendant le petit tas en question.

Malefoy la détailla des pieds à la tête, lentement, prenant tout son temps pour détailler le corps de la jeune sorcière. Après un temps qui parut interminable à Hermione il remarqua d'une voix tranchante :

- Je ne t'avais rien demandé Granger.

- Eh bien tu m'excuses si j'ai le sens de la politesse contrairement à toi, mais j'ai pensé que c'était la moindre des choses de te les ramener, fit Hermione avec plus d'énervement dans la voix qu'elle ne voulait le laisser transparaître.

Malefoy la fixa intensément. Des étincelles du feu dansaient dans ses yeux, produisant des reflets rougeâtres qui lui donnaient un air démoniaque.

- _Il est vraiment beau…_ songea Hermione et elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir eu cette pensée.

Malefoy se mit à parler en détachant chaque syllabe ce qui suffit à faire perdre à Hermione le peu de raison et de conscience qui lui restait.

- Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps Granger…

Les mots résonnaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il l'acheva pour de bon en remarquant :

- Pourquoi te serais tu habillée comme ça si c'était seulement pour me rapporter mes habits ?

Hermione perdit totalement le contrôle de son corps. Elle se jeta sur Malefoy, non pas pour le frapper mais au contraire pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Malefoy, à peine surpris par le comportement d'Hermione répondit au baiser avec violence. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, tels deux combattants au corps à corps, l'un prenant parfois le dessus sur l'autre. Sans interrompre le combat qui se livrait dans leurs bouches, Hermione s'assit à califourchon sur Malefoy et passa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'ex-Serpentard. Ce dernier empoigna ses fesses pour la rapprocher plus contre lui et remonta ses mains le long des cuisses de la jeune sorcière. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celle de Malefoy et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille avant de le mordre. Malefoy grogna de douleur et de plaisir et la renversa brutalement en arrière pour lui lécher le cou.

Il y avait quelque chose d'animal dans leurs agissements, comme si ils accomplissaient un acte vital, sans amour aucun.

Malefoy enleva le débardeur d'Hermione toujours en la maintenant renversée et continua de lécher son torse. Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge (il s'ouvrait pas l'avant) et prit dans sa bouche le téton gauche d'Hermione dont la pointe pourpre était durcie par le désir. Il le suça au début, avant de le caresser de la langue, puis brusquement de le mordiller, doucement d'abord puis très fort ensuite. Hermione avait mal, mais cependant elle ressentait en même temps un plaisir intense. Elle se releva, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser dominer et entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de Malefoy en gardant ses seins en contact avec le bas ventre de Malefoy qui semblait serré sous le jean noir. Mais Malefoy arrêta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse achever sa tâche.

- Pas la chemise, haleta t-il mais son ton était sérieux.

Hermione fut surprise et allait le questionner mais l'ex-Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il glissa ses mains sous sa mini jupe et lui retira sa culotte, la faisant glisser le long de ses jambes. Hermione retira à son tour le pantalon de Malefoy, laissant apparaître un boxer gris déformé pas le sexe en érection de Malefoy. Hermione, n'y tenant plus releva elle-même sa mini jupe au niveau du nombril et baissa d'un geste le boxer de Malefoy, libérant son sexe gorgé de désir. Elle se releva légèrement de façon à placer son antre au dessus du pénis de Malefoy et rejeta sa tête en arrière, faisant voler ses longs cheveux châtains. Celui-ci comprit par ce geste qu'elle s'offrait toute entière à lui. Il voulait néanmoins la torturer encore un peu. Il effleura de son sexe les contours de son vagin, la faisant gémir de douleur. Il continua ce ballet, se rapprochant de plus en plus de son entrée. Hermione sentait des gros flots de chaleur partir de son bas-ventre et remonter par vagues jusqu'à sa tête chaque fois que Malefoy la touchait de son pénis. Ce plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait se transformait petit à petit en frustration. Pourquoi ne la pénétrait-il pas ? Malefoy souriait, satisfait de l'effet que ses « caresses » produisaient sur la sorcière. Il la pénétra brutalement en relevant son buste et s'enfonça tout entier en elle, mais se retira aussitôt. Hermione qui croyait enfin mettre fin à cette douce torture ne pu contenir un grognement de déception. Elle baissa la tête vers le visage de Malefoy et vit que celui-ci souriait avec son habituel air sadique.

- _Il va me faire souffrir encore longtemps ? _se demanda Hermione.

Visiblement Malefoy n'en avait pas encore fini. Il continua de frotter son pénis contre son entrejambes, faisant des va-et-vient d'avant en arrière entre ses cuisses humides, sans la pénétrer. Hermione n'en pouvait plus.

- Viens… S'il te plait…

Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

- Allez viens… gémit Hermione au bord de l'épuisement.

Il la pénétra enfin avec force en relevant d'un coup son bassin et se retira immédiatement une nouvelle fois. Hermione une fois de plus ressentit un intense sentiment de soulagement immédiatement suivit d'une frustration encore plus grande.

- Espèce de salop… souffla t-elle.

Et elle s'empala elle-même sur le sexe de Malefoy, ne pouvant plus supporter ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Malefoy – qui fut extrêmement satisfait d'avoir fait autant languir et souffrir Hermione – posa ses mains sur les hanches rondes de la jeune fille et entreprit de lui faire faire un mouvement de va-et-vient violent. L'ex-Gryffondor jeta sa tête en arrière et se souleva elle-même, accompagnant les mains de Malefoy. Ce dernier la lâcha et contempla le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Les hanches d'Hermione se soulevaient régulièrement sur son sexe, ses seins généreux tremblotaient en accompagnant le mouvement et les longs cheveux de la jeune fille étaient collés sur ses épaules par la sueur. Hermione, une fois que Malefoy eut relâché son emprise accentua encore plus les va-et-vient, s'empalant le plus profondément qu'elle le pouvait et se redressant ensuite. Elle le fit de plus en plus rapidement et fut satisfaite de voir que Malefoy aimait ça, à en juger par les gémissements qu'il essayait de contenir mais qui sortaient malgré tout de sa bouche. Elle continua de plus en plus rapidement ses mouvements, ne se retenant pas pour gémir sensuellement. Elle passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux dans l'espoir d'exciter Malefoy. Celui-ci était au bord de l'extase mais il se retenait de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

- _Je ne dois pas céder…_ s'assenait-il.

Hermione accéléra encore la cadence, renforçant ses cris de plaisir et secouant ses cheveux, tout cela dans le but de faire plier Malefoy. Ce dernier ne tint pas longtemps et se déversa en elle avec un cri mêlant la rage et le plaisir. Hermione sentit le liquide jaunâtre couler sur ses cuisses et regarda Malefoy avec fierté. Celui-ci ne releva pas son sourire et la souleva avec ses mains afin de la retirer de son sexe maintenant humide. Il se leva, remit presque aussitôt son boxer et reboutonna entièrement sa chemise (Hermione n'avait enlevé que trois boutons). Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione seule. Cette dernière s'assit par terre, serra ses jambes entre ses bras et posa le menton sur ses genoux. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle venait de coucher avec son pire ennemi… Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient en elle. De la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Harry, de la honte d'avoir cédé à une pulsion, de la haine contre elle et contre Malefoy, mais aussi et c'est cela qui la faisait la plus souffrir de la satisfaction et du désir.

Malefoy revint, coupant court à ses réflexions. Il s'était visiblement douché si on en jugeait par ses cheveux dégoulinants et son peignoir vert qu'il portait attaché à la taille (son torse et ses bras étaient couverts). Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'Hermione mais ne lui jeta pas un regard. Faisant comme si elle n'était pas là, il se servit un verre de whisky et se mit à lire un livre. Hermione observa son ballet avec attention.

- _Il m'ignore… Parfait_, pensa t-elle.

Elle regarda le livre que lisait Malefoy. En lettres d'or sur une couverture en cuir rouge était écrit « Traité de Magie Noire Antique ».

- _Il me nargue en plus…_

Après un silence de quelques minutes, elle se décida à parler :

- Tu comptes faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?

Malefoy releva la tête vers elle – elle rougit un peu car elle était encore nue – et dit méchamment :

- Tu es encore là Granger ? Qu'attends tu pour partir ?

Et il se replongea dans sa lecture et n'adressa plus la parole à Hermione. Celle-ci ne savait pas si elle devait être furieuse ou amusée. Elle ramassa ses habits éparpillés et transplana chez elle, laissant Malefoy à sa lecture.

Elle laissa longtemps couler l'eau sur son corps lors de sa douche. Non pas pour se nettoyer des traces de Malefoy, mais pour réfléchir au comportement à adopter vis-à-vis d'Harry et de Malefoy.

Elle se coucha et, la solution ne venant pas, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain elle tenta de faire comme d'habitude malgré les courbatures qui lui tiraillaient les cuisses et le dos. Elle ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter avec Harry, elle improviserait donc…

Sur le chemin qui la menait au Ministère de la Magie, elle tenta une dernière fois de préparer un discours pour tout révéler à Harry mais les mots ne venaient pas se superposer aux actes. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'expliquer à elle-même ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle aimait Harry, c'était certain. L'incident était donc clos.

- Salut Her-mignonne ! fit Harry par l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui dire en lui pinçant gentiment le bout de son nez :

- T'as l'air épuisée !

- _Beaucoup de sport hier soir…_ pensa t-elle amèrement, mais elle n'en laissa rien transparaître et dit :

- Oh oui c'est Lavande… J'ai dû la consoler toute la nuit…

Pour ponctuer ses paroles elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Ah les filles… fit Harry amusé.

- Je te signale que c'est à cause d'un garçon qu'elle est comme ça, renchérit Hermione.

- C'est vrai reconnut Harry.

Hermione se blottit dans les bras du beau brun et ferma les yeux, respirant son parfum.

- Harry…

- Hum… Quoi ?

- Non… Rien…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Je rapelle juste que pendant toute la scène de sexe Malefoy a le haut du corps couvert par sa chemise à manches longues donc qu'on ne voit pas son torse, son dos, ses épaules, ses bras etc... Cela a son importance dans les autres chapitres vous verrez. Reviews s'il vous plait ! (Je vous préviens je ne poste pas le Chapitre 6 avant que j'en sois à 55 Reviews ! niark niark niark !)

Kiss

xxx

Réponses aux reviews : 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Loooooooooooooooool ! Alala non mais vraiment tu m'as fait tellement rire qu'en exclusivité rien que pour toi je vais t'écrire ici même une mini-fic zoophilie. Concentration...  
Hermione regardait son amant qui dormait paisiblement, émettant un ronronnement régulier. Roux, avec un nez pourvu d'une petite tâche et écrasé comme si un objet l'avait heurté, il était depuis quelques semaines le compagnon des nuits d'Hermione. Elle lui caressa le ventre doucement du bout des doigts et celui ci se retourna dans son sommeil, ouvrit un oeil, puis un autre. A la vue de la brunette penchée sur lui, un sourire se forma sur sa petite bouche, laissant apparaitre des jolies dents. Il s'étira et regarda la Gryffondor. Son sexe se gonflait déjà de désir rien qu'en apercevant ses petites pointes de seins rosées qui se dressaient vers le ciel.

- Près pour un nouveau tour à ce que je vois Pattenrond ! susurra la socière, enjouée.  
- Miaouh ! répondit Pattenrond...

Vouala ! J'espère que ça t'as plu lol en tout cas c'était rien que pour toi (il fallait noter la ressemblance avec Ron enfin j'espère que tu l'avais compris...)+

**Madame Boris Jardel** : Merci beaucoup ! Et rayon cassage c'est pas fini pour la pauvre Hermione comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre et ça va continuer ! Contente que ça te plaise !

**ayuluna** : Eh bien je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question ! Ca va elle te satisfait ? Biz

**Poupoux** : Oui tu as raison c'était le vieux prétexte bidon mais bon il fallait bien qu'elle se déculpabilise ! Eh bien chère lectrice j'espère que cette suite t'as plu laisse moi tes commentaires. +

**Malicia-moony** : Oui c'est clair on y croit tous ! Et Hemione en premier je crois ! Mais je crois qu'on a toutes fait ça, se donner des excuses bidon pour se déculpabiliser et faire quelque chose de mal mais qu'on rêvait de faire. Moi en tout cas . Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review et dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre. +

**LunDer** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Emily Lovegood** : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu trouves ça original car j'ai essayé de ne pas m'inspirer d'autres fics déjà existantes et de faire quelque chose de différent. Bien sûr il risque d'y avoir quelques ressemblances mais j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. C'est pour ça que je me suis creusé la tête pour faire une scène de sexe qui soit originale. Dis moi ce que tu en a pensé ! Biz

**farfalina** : Merci beaucoup je ne savais pas que ma fic avait des effets thérapeutiques lol je suis contente si ça te détend après les cours et c'est vrai que moi aussi ça me détend de l'écrire ! Alala oui Malefoy... Mais je crois qu'on a des concurrentes (hum... draco-tu-es-a-moi par exemple...) donc la lutte sera dure ! Et puis Hermione semble avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous +


	6. L'Auror et le Mangemort

Bonchûûûûûûûûûûr à tous ! Hum tout d'abord j'aimerais présenter mes excuses les plus plates pour ce retard : cela fait une semaine que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre mais le travail scolaire commence à arriver donc je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine. Je crois néanmoins que je vous ai gâté pour ce chapitre, enfin ce sera à vous d'en juger ! De nouveau une petite précision : scène **R** dans ce chapitre avec de la violence : je vous préviens, ne soyez pas choqués, je ne suis absolument pas sadique mais il est vrai que j'aime la violence dans les scènes de sexe :D. (ceux qui me connaissent le savent d'ailleurs...) Voilà sinon je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews dans ce chapitre car je n'avais vraiment pas le temps et je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre pour vous faire profiter des mes idées tordues, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je répondrais à toutes dans le prochain chapitre (y compris celles du chapitre 5). En tout cas je remercie tous mes reviewveurs de tout coeur pour tout ce qu'ils m'écrivent, cela me fait très plaisir ! Et bravo aussi à ceux qui ont trouvé pourquoi Malefoy était si pudique. La réponse dans ce chapitre ! ...

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur argenté**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**L'Auror et le Mangemort**

Hermione frappait à la porte du manoir Malefoy qui s'ouvrait sous ses coups. Elle avançait le long d'un couloir noir. Les murs semblaient vaciller dangereusement. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici !

- Arrête d'essayer de gagner du temps Granger, fit la voix de Malefoy.

Elle se retourna et le vit seulement vêtu d'une chemise. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste, découvrant une rangée de piques en acier dans son dos, plantés un à un dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il partit dans un rire machiavélique alors qu'un étrange sifflement emplissait les oreilles d'Hermione. Elle se plaqua les mains dessus en hurlant.

- Tais toi Malefoy, tais toi !

Le rire se faisait de plus en plus fort.

- TAIS TOI ! cria Hermione en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle se trouvait dans son lit, couverte de sueur. Elle avala sa salive difficilement, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de rêver.

- _Il me suit même dans mes rêves maintenant_, constata t-elle avec colère.

- Tu en fais une tête, fit gentiment Harry. Encore des problèmes avec Lavande ?

Hermione les yeux cernés lui répondit avec mauvaise humeur :

- Non j'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai pas réussi à me rendormir après…

- Je vois… Tu viens ? On a entraînement dans la salle de duel pour préparer la prochaine mission.

- J'arrive tout de suite… Eh Harry ! ajouta t-elle alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

- Oui ?

- Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? demanda t-elle avec un beau sourire.

Harry sourit à son tour et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice avant de quitter la pièce. La réponse satisfaisait parfaitement Hermione.

Hermione était assise dans le lit de Harry. Elle regardait l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux – habituellement verts étincelants – clos, une peau de pêche, un corps fin et musclé et des lèvres douces figées en un sourire apaisé.

- _L'homme parfait_… pensa Hermione.

Et pourtant… Faire l'amour avec lui ce soir n'avait répondu à aucune question et n'avait pas fait disparaître les doutes qui l'habitaient. Elle soupira ce qui fit frémir Harry dans son sommeil. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

Quelques jours passèrent, mais même la gentillesse d'Harry et les durs entraînements des Aurors (en vue de leur prochaine mission) qui épuisaient pourtant Hermione ne l'empêchaient de penser à Malefoy. Elle le haïssait, c'était certain et elle le haïssait encore plus pour être responsable de sa situation. Mais elle voulait encore sentir ses mains sur son corps et sa langue sur sa peau. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Plus qu'Harry qui pourtant la comblait de bonheur.

- Saleté de Malefoy cracha t-elle avec hargne.

Elle s'habilla à la hâte – un dos nu et un pantalon ample – se recoiffa et se maquilla d'un coup de baguette et après avoir rapidement consulté l'horloge magique (_minuit moins le quart_) transplana devant son manoir.

Cette fois ci elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Son corps tout entier le réclamait. Elle poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le Hall. Il était là, assit dans son fauteuil devant un feu presque éteint, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire. Il releva la tête, étonné de la voir.

- Granger ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Hermione l'embrassait avec violence. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'elle ne le lâche subitement et ne le gifle.

- Espèce de salop pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Malefoy passa la main sur sa joue endolorie et la gifla à son tour. Hermione tomba à terre sous la violence du choc. Il se jeta sur elle et lui maintint les bras avec ses mains. Elle lui cracha au visage.

- Sale Sang de Bourbe… l'insulta t-il.

Elle voulut se relever mais il se jeta de nouveau sur elle, la maintenant à terre. Il chercha sa bouche qu'il trouva sans difficulté. Hermione résista quelques instants puis se laissa aller sous les assauts répétés de la langue de Malefoy. Elle roula sur le côté de manière à se retrouver sur lui. Elle détacha ses lèvres de celles de Malefoy et lui embrassa le cou. Malefoy s'occupait quant à lui de caresser le dos d'Hermione non sans une certaine brutalité. Il voulut la retourner pour la dominer de nouveau mais elle ne le laissa pas faire.

- Attends… J'ai quelque chose pour toi... s'entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix sensuelle comme si c'était une autre personne qui parlait à sa place.

Elle releva doucement la robe de sorcier de Malefoy, repliant le tissu sur lui-même le long des jambes du sorcier, puis de ses cuisses, puis de son bas ventre. Elle parcourut de sa langue les contours du caleçon bleu qu'arborait Malefoy et vit avec plaisir qu'une bosse apparaissait à travers. Elle le descendit des deux mains en plantant son regard dans celui toujours aussi glacé de Malefoy. Celui-ci comprit en quoi consistait son « cadeau » et émit un rictus où Hermione pouvait lire de la satisfaction et du sadisme. Mais cela, curieusement, ne l'alarma pas du tout et l'excita encore plus. (nda : petit rappel ils sont sur le sol tous les deux !) Elle libéra la verge tendue de Malefoy qui avait déjà des veines apparentes, tant elle était gonflée. Elle la prit dans ses mains et le frotta sans ménagement contre son cou en fermant les yeux, la faisant rouler sous ses doigts comme de la pâte à modeler. (nda : j'adore la comparaison !) Elle l'enfouit soudainement dans sa bouche et la ressortit aussitôt. La vision du sexe de Malefoy couvert de sa propre salive galvanisa Hermione qui le replongea aussitôt dans sa bouche et entreprit un va-et-vient de ses lèvres. Malefoy avait bien du mal à contenir des gémissements de plaisir. Les lèvres d'Hermione se séparèrent un instant de son pénis pour en lécher l'extrémité. Hermione s'attarda particulièrement sur le gland qu'elle savait très sensible et elle vit avec fierté qu'elle avait raison. Malefoy poussait maintenant des petits cris aigus et respirait avec difficulté. Elle replongea son sexe dans sa bouche au plus profond qu'elle pouvait et lécha les veines qui apparaissaient maintenant nettement le long de la verge. Elle fermait les yeux, tant elle y mettait toute son âme et tout son corps. Lorsqu'elle su que Malefoy était à bout de force, elle s'arrêta et remonta sa bouche vers la sienne. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec soulagement et avec des yeux assombris par le désir. Il la saisit vivement par les bras et le ramena plus sur lui, pour que son sexe tendu soit juste en dessous de son entre jambe (nda : Hermione est toujours en pantalon). Il l'embrassa avec force ce qui, pensa Hermione, devait être sa façon de la remercier. Puis il descendit vers son torse et sa poitrine encore couverte par son dos nu. Il remonta son haut de ses deux mains, libérant la poitrine opulente d'Hermione, et l'enleva complètement. Puis il ôta le pantalon de la sorcière, aidé par les déhanchements de celle-ci.

Hermione voulut à son tour retirer complètement la robe de Malefoy mais comme la dernière fois il retint sa main.

- Non… souffla t-il.

- Laisse moi faire, fit Hermione.

Elle retroussa le tissu sur son torse, donnant de petits baisers ça et là mais elle ne voyait rien qui pouvait justifier la pudeur de Malefoy. Celui-ci sembla remarquer son incompréhension puisque après un moment d'hésitation il releva sa manche droite, laissant apparaître un sinistre tatouage.

La marque des ténèbres…

La marque des mangemorts…

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione de réagir. Il enleva entièrement sa robe découvrant une marque des ténèbres tatouée sur toute la surface de son dos. Il fixa la jeune fille.

Hermione _savait_ bien évidemment que Malefoy était un mangemort où du moins elle le supposait mais elle avait devant ses yeux la confirmation. Ils étaient doublement opposés. L'ex-Gryffondord et l'ex-Serpentard. L'Auror et le mangemort. Sans réfléchir davantage aux conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, cédant de nouveau à une pulsion incontrôlable, elle embrassa la poignet de Malefoy à l'endroit où se trouvait la sinistre marque et traça les contours du tatouage dorsal avec sa langue. Celui ci était chaud au toucher. Puis elle planta ses yeux chocolat dans ceux de Malefoy, lui montrant que cela ne changeait rien pour elle.

- Bien… fit Malefoy d'une voix satisfaite.

Il se redressa brusquement, faisant basculer Hermione en arrière. Il lui enleva sans ménagement sa culotte et lui déplia ses jambes. Hermione dont les cheveux étaient éparpillés en une couronne chatoyante sur le sol se laissa faire et écarta les jambes en se cambrant. Cette position faisait ressortir ses côtes qui transparaissaient à travers sa peau hâlée et dégageait sa gorge ou palpitait sa carotide. (nda : c'est la grosse veine qui est dans le cou et qui sert à prendre le pouls par exemple) Malefoy se positionna entre les jambes de la jeune fille et la pénétra violemment. Il s'enfonça au plus profond qu'il le pouvait, s'arc boutant à l'aide des jambes de la jeune fille. Hermione hurla de douleur mais Malefoy ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il la pénétra encore et encore, de plus en plus profondément, la faisant crier à chaque nouvelle intrusion. Hermione sentait tout son intérieur lui bruler comme si on lui appliquait un fer chaud dessus. Il poussait des rugissements de plaisir qui couvraient presque les hurlements de la jeune fille. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux tant elle avait mal et se mit à sangloter doucement. Il s'interrompit enfin et se retira lentement pour qu'Hermione sente encore le contact de son sexe en elle. L'ensemble de la scène avait duré au maximum une demi-heure et relevait d'une pulsion bestiale. De la jouissance pure ...

Il la regarda en remettant son caleçon. Elle était toujours étendue sur le sol, des larmes perlaient eu bord de ses yeux clos. Elle avait encore les jambes écartées et Malefoy pu apercevoir son vagin rougit et gonflé sous la violence de ses coups. Elle avait les poings serrés et des traces d'ongles sur ses paumes. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle – non pas qu'il ait des remords, mais quelque chose le poussait à le faire, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer quoi. Hermione était sonnée. Tout son corps fourmillait et sa tête tournait atrocement. Elle sentit à peine des doigts lui essuyer ses larmes et ne rouvrit pas les yeux lorsqu'une voix lui ordonna :

- Regarde moi !

Elle ne bougea pas, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Deux mains puissantes lui saisirent le visage et la forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux ce qu'elle fit. Elle se heurta au regard bleu acier de Malefoy. Il l'embrassa avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douceur et Hermione se laissa faire, plus par épuisement que par réelle envie. Puis Malefoy resta quelques instants allongé à côté d'elle avant de quitter la pièce comme la dernière fois. Hermione, trop fatiguée pour réfléchir se coucha sur le côté et s'endormit recroquevillée.

Elle rêva de mangemorts torturant des moldus, de ses parents déçus et d'Harry lui demandant pourquoi. Quand elle se réveilla, Malefoy n'était pas là et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, particulièrement son bas-ventre. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était…

- Merde… Je suis en retard au boulot, pensa t-elle.

Quelques minutes après, elle transplanait dans son box où l'attendait Harry.

- Ah ! J'étais inquiet ! Ca n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'arriver en retard au boulot.

- Harry…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Rien de grave j'espère ?

- Harry…

Elle éclata en sanglots, comme si ses larmes pouvaient laver sa trahison et évacuer ces pulsions et cette douleur de son corps. Harry devait être désemparé, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Hermione resserra son étreinte et enfouit sa tête entre les épaules musclées du Survivant.

Au bout de quelques instants, Harry la relâcha et lui essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces. Il ne lui posa aucunes questions et Hermione le remercia intérieurement pour ça.

- Tu devrais prendre un jour de repos tu sais…

- Non… Ca va aller… fit elle d'une petite voix faible.

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est le moment pour te l'annoncer, reprit Harry, mais ce soir on refait une mission contre les mangemorts. On a intercepté un hibou selon lequel il y aurait une réunion des partisans de Voldemort ce soir. Ron demande si tu veux y participer mais je ne sais pas si dans ton état…

- Je viens, fit aussitôt Hermione non sans repenser au tatouage qui ornait le bras de Malefoy.

- Très bien, soupira Harry. A ce soir alors…

- Tu y vas aussi ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- _Tant mieux_, pensa intérieurement Hermione, _peut être que sa seule présence me protègera de Malefoy et m'empêchera d'y penser…_

En tout cas Hermione l'espérait de tout cœur…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Voilà ! Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, il faut que je rattrape mon retard ! En attendant, vos reviews sont les bienvenues +

xxx


	7. La Mission des Aurors

Bonjour à tous ! De retour avec un nouveau chapitre un peu plus soft et peut être un peu plus court que les précédents enfin je crois... Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews, les réponses sont en fin de chapitre ! Merci vraiment beaucoup cela me donne du courage et il en faut croyez moi ! Surtout que les profs n'y vont pas de main morte avec les devoirs, j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment, c'est pour ça que je poste moins souvent les chapitres. En plus, maintenant je me lance complètement à l'improvisation dans cette fic car avant j'avais une trame écrite de ce que je voulais à peu près faire mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas... Je sais globalement comment je vais faire évoluer l'histoire mais certains détails sont encore imprécis. Cela dépendra de mon humeur ou alors de vos conseils et idées ! Si vous en avez, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, les reviews sont aussi faites pour ça ! Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obsur Argenté**

**Chapitre 7**

**La Mission des Aurors**

- La réunion des mangemorts a lieu dans une crypte souterraine dont j'ai noté les coordonnées ici, entonna Ron d'une voix solennelle. La mission est de les surprendre pour en identifier et en capturer le maximum.

La liste des participants est affichée ici. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au petit bout de papier en question. Les noms de dix Aurors étaient écrits à l'encre noire et parmi eux figuraient le sien – Ron l'avait inscrite d'office – et celui de Harry.

- Bonne chance à tous, conclut Ron.

Il jeta un regard bienveillant aux dix Aurors qui revêtirent leurs robes d'Auror. Un par un, ceux-ci vérifièrent les coordonnées du lieu avant de transplaner. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans un cimetière envahit par les herbes sauvages. La lune brillait dans la nuit noire, projetant des reflets laiteux sur les pierres tombales, leur donnant un air fantomatique. Au fond du cimetière, entre les rangées irrégulières de tombes se dressait l'entrée d'une crypte. C'était un petit temple de pierre sombre gardé par deux gargouilles figées pour toujours dans un mouvement convulsif. Les Aurors avancèrent doucement vers la crypte que fermait une grille en fer cadenassée.

- _Alohomora_, fit Harry.

La serrure se fendit en deux et tomba sur le sol, entraînant avec elle la lourde chaîne qui barrait l'accès à la crypte.

- Visiblement quelqu'un est déjà passé par là, remarqua Hermione, la serrure était endommagée.

Ils descendirent l'escalier aux marches usées que leur présentait la crypte. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un long couloir d'où partaient des alcôves qui abritaient des tombeaux. Quelques portes s'offraient à eux mais les pièces sur lesquelles elles donnaient étaient vides. L'atmosphère était lugubre et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, une odeur fétide emplissait leurs narines. Leurs pas produisaient un claquement régulier seulement interrompu par les cris des chauves souris qui s'enfuyaient à leur passage. Ils arrivèrent enfin au fond de la crypte sans avoir trouvé le moindre mangemort.

- La réunion n'a peut-être pas eut lieu ? supposa un Auror.

- Ou bien c'est un piège… s'alarma un autre.

Hermione observa le fond de la crypte. Un grand bloc de pierre plus clair que le reste se détachait du mur. Sur celui-ci étaient gravées des inscriptions mais elles étaient abîmées et Hermione n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer. Les Aurors commençaient à parlementer entre eux pour savoir si il fallait rentrer au Ministère ou explorer le cimetière ou encore alerter Ron.

- Attendez… souffla Hermione, c'est une porte.

Elle désigna le bloc de pierre gravé.

- Quoi ? fit Harry.

- C'est une porte, répéta Hermione. _Alohomora_, lança t'elle.

Le bloc de pierre ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-_ Alohomora_, répéta t-elle.

Le bloc de pierre resta impassible.

- Essaye de dire quelque chose en Fourchelang, demanda t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça mais Hermione pu lire du doute dans ses yeux. Il produisit néanmoins des étranges sifflements et crachotements avec sa bouche mais une fois de plus cela ne produisit aucun effet sur la porte.

- Tu as dit quoi ? lui demanda t-elle.

- Ouvre toi, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Hermione regarda les écritures gravées. On devinait certaines lettres. Certains mots paraissaient très anciens mais d'autres semblaient fraîchement gravés. Hermione pu y lire au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion les noms de Bellatrix Lestrange et de Macnair.

- J'ai trouvé ! fit elle rayonnante. Il faut inscrire son nom sur le bloc pour entrer !

- Le nom d'un mangemort, rectifia Harry.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis prit sa baguette et grava _Drago Malefoy _dans la roche. Aussitôt la porte s'ébranla, faisant tomber des nuages de poussière et commença à bouger. Les Aurors regardaient Hermione qui affichait une certaine fierté sur son visage. La porte pivota sur le côté avec un grand bruit caverneux, dévoilant un nouvel escalier en colimaçon. Aussi discrets que s'étaient faits les Aurors jusqu'à maintenant, le bruit avait sûrement été entendu dans toute la crypte. L'effet de surprise était donc raté. Les Aurors dégainèrent leurs baguettes et se ruèrent dans l'escalier.

Hermione leur emboîta le pas. L'escalier débouchait sur une grande salle taillée dans la pierre, éclairée par des torches. Les mangemorts formaient un cercle au centre de la pièce, vêtus de robes noires et masqués (le masque leur cachait tout le visage sauf les yeux et la bouche). Hermione eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une expression de surprise sur leur visage – nettement visible malgré la cagoule – avant que les Aurors ne chargent. Elle-même leva sa baguette et jeta des sortilèges de Stupéfixion un peu partout, sans véritablement viser. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs fusaient de partout. Hermione repéra un mangemort dissimulé derrière un bloc de pierre.

- _Rictusempra_, lança t-elle.

Le sort passa au dessus du bloc de pierre et frappa le mur, faisant tomber des petits cailloux. Le mangemort l'aperçut et lança d'une voix rauque :

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Hermione esquiva le sort de justesse en roulant sur le côté. Elle remarqua Harry qui venait juste de gagner contre un mangemort – ce dernier était sur le sol et de lourdes chaînes sorties de nulle part le maintenaient immobile.

- Harry ! cria t-elle à son intention.

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle et suivit du regard son doigt tendu vers le mangemort récalcitrant. Il comprit immédiatement et le fit savoir à Hermione en acquiesçant de la tête.

- _Stupéfix_ ! crièrent-ils ensemble.

Les deux éclairs rouges se combinèrent pour n'en former plus qu'un qui frappa de plein fouet le mangemort. Celui-ci vacilla un instant et tomba sur le sol inanimé.

- Bien joué ! fit Harry à Hermione.

Celle-ci lui sourit avec fierté.

- Merci, tu n'étais pas mal non plus !

Le moment de répit fut court : un mangemort stupéfixa un Auror et prit la fuite par le petit escalier par où étaient arrivés les Aurors.

- Je m'en occupe, cria Hermione à l'intention de Harry en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Elle évita un éclair violet et atteignit les escaliers qu'elle monta sans hésiter, se guidant au bruit régulier des pas du mangemort. Elle arriva au couloir d'entrée de la crypte et distingua la silhouette encagoulée du mangemort. Celui-ci avisa une porte sur le côté et s'y précipita.

- _Il est foutu, il n'y a pas d'issue_, pensa Hermione se rappelant leur inspection méticuleuse de chaque pièce avant de trouver la porte cachée.

Galvanisée par cette pensée, elle fonça sans réfléchir par la porte entrebâillée. Elle réalisa soudain comme frappée par la foudre du risque qu'elle prenait de foncer tête baissée mais une seconde trop tard.

- _Collaporta_ !

La porte se referma dans un bruit de charnières mal graissées laissant Hermione face au mangemort.

- _Avada Kedavra_, lança le mangemort.

Le sort passa à côté d'Hermione sans que celle-ci ait besoin d'esquiver.

- _Stupefix_, formula t-elle.

- _Sortilegius Deviator_ ! (nda : c'ets un sort de renvoi inventé par môa)

Une fois de plus l'éclair renvoyé par le sort du mangemort atterrit à quelques mètres d'Hermione, alors que ce dernier aurait aisément pu viser la jeune fille. Visiblement le mangemort ne voulait pas la tuer, seulement jouer avec elle.

- _Avada Kedavra_, lança une nouvelle fois l'homme masqué.

Cette fois ci le sort était dirigé droit sur la jeune Auror et celle-ci se jeta sur le côté alors que l'éclair vert se rapprochait de sa poitrine. Le sort atterrit sur le mur à l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait une seconde auparavant.

- _EXPERLLIARMUS_ ! cria t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le sort frappa le mangemort de plein fouet. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit en état de riposter et il ne se tenait même pas prêt à lancer une parade. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains et roula sur le sol tandis qu'il était projeté avec force contre le mur en pierre.

Il glissa le long des pierres et s'affaissa par terre. Hermione releva sa baguette et s'approcha prudemment. Le mangemort semblait inconscient. Elle rangea sa baguette et s'approcha un peu plus pour ôter la cagoule du mangemort, dévoilant ainsi son identité. Mais alors qu'elle tendait la main vers le bout de tissu noir qui cachait le visage du mangemort, celui-ci la saisit brusquement (nda : la main pas Hermione !) et la tourna, entraînant le bras de la jeune fille avec. Hermione sentit un craquement dans ses phalanges et poussa un cri aigu. Le mangemort profita de cette occasion pour agripper ses jambes et ainsi la faire tomber

La jeune filler rampa vers la sortie, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Ses gestes saccadés et ses membres tremblants trahissaient sa panique.

Le mangemort se jeta sur elle et plaqua ses mains sur la bouche d'Hermione, étouffant son cri. Elle les mordit de toutes ses forces et sentit la pression sur ses lèvres se retirer aussitôt. Elle en profita pour envoyer un coup de poing dans un endroit mou qu'elle reconnut comme étant la joue du mangemort. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement et se massa vigoureusement le visage.

- Sale Sang de Bourbe… l'insulta t-il et Hermione reconnut à son ton qu'il était très énervé.

Il se releva soudainement, fulminant de rage. Il n'était plus du tout question de jouer… Hermione regretta amèrement ce qu'elle venait de faire et les muscles de ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir à mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne pu que lui lancer un regard suppliant que le mangemort ignore totalement. Il la gifla magistralement. Elle en tomba à terre tant la claque était violente. Le mangemort la retourna sans ménagement afin qu'elle soit sur le dos et se positionna à califourchon sur elle, maintenant sans peine ses bras en croix. L'homme se pencha lentement sur Hermione, rapprochant son visage du sien. Hermione regarda avec effroi ces grands yeux gris bleu dans lesquels brillait une expression de fureur non contenue. Ces grands yeux gris bleu…

Soudain elle comprit, juste avant que leurs lèvres ne se scellent.

- Malefoy…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Hummmmmm quel suspens ! Alors à votre avis, elle le jette ou pas ? lol la réponse au prochain chapitre ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews du Chapitre 5 :

**Madame Boris Jardel** : Hum oui moi aussi je dois avouer que j'adore sa façon de la faire souffir !

**ayuluna** : Oui ton idée est très intéressante, j'y penserais pour la suite... Pour ce qui est d'être diabolique, tu pourra en juger par la suite... +

**Emily Lovegood** : Lol oui je rigolais, c'était pour motiver un peu les gens ! Sinon tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords :D Le pauvre Harry il a rien fait !

**dragonia** : Bravo tu es très perspicace ! Tu es la première à avoir trouvé d'où venait la "pudeur" de Malefoy ! Sinon, non Harry n'a pas changé de nom, c'est juste une faute de frappe ! Cela dit, je pourrais toujours essayer de changer leurs noms pour m'approprier les droits d'auteur de J.K Rowling et ainsi vendre des millions de livres dans le monde, et devenir milliardaire, et... Comment ça je délire ?

**LunDer** : Merci beaucoup ! Comment trouves tu la suite ?

**ari** : Oui tout à fait, c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, je n'aime pas trop les histoires d'amour nunuches du style les deux personnes se détestent, s'embrassent un jour comme ça et l'instant d'après se disent "je t'aime". Je trouve ça vraiment (désolée de l'expression) cucul la praline...

**remy** : Lol merci à mon 36ème reviewveur !

**Tirelipapoin-tagadatsointsoin** : Lol j'adore ton pseudo mais je te l'ai déjà dit moultes fois comme tu dis sur msn ! Effectivement j'ai mis dans le chapitre 5 et 6 quelques uns de mes fantasmes que tu as reconnu sans peine visiblement. Ton dilemne me pose vraiment problême : je ne peux pas choisir ! Séphiroth incarne la beauté, la maturité, la froideur et le côté carrément inaccessible qui sont des qualités pour moi. Malefoy incarne la méchanceté, le mépris, la violence et la sexualité ce que j'adore aussi ! (oui je suis un peu sado-maso sur les bords mais ça tu le savais déjà !) Les deux en même temps serait parfait ! Biz

**Poupoux** : Je crois que tu as eu la réponse dans le chapitre 6 et dans celui la : Hermione revoit effectivement Malefoy ! Pour ce qui est de le dire à Harry... On verra bien ! Biz (et j'adore ton pseudo, il vient d'où ?)

**draco-tu-e-a-moi** : PTDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! (ya assez de R là ?) Non mais vraiment loooooooooooooool ! Comme d'habitude tu m'as fait trop rire ! J'adore tes reviews vraiment ! LOOOOOOOOOOL pour la carotte, c'est vrai que maintenant que tu m'en parle... On peut aussi penser à un mini-knacki lol. Arg c'est horrible maintenant je m'imagine la scène de Pattenrond avec sa carotte-mini-knacki en train de hum... enfin bon de chevaucher Hermione... C'est assez gore il faut l'avouer ! Bon allez je trace hilare à dos de chameau véloce !

**farfalina** : Oui bravo, tu as deviné pour la marque des ténèbres ! Lol tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta Rita Skeeter ! C'est vrai que le pauvre Harry il a décidément pas de chance avec les filles ! Moi je serais prète à donner tout mon argent de poche (c'est à dire en ce moment exactement 7€42) pour racheter les droits de Harry et Malefoy rien que pour moi mais je sais pas pourquoi quelquechose me dit que ça suffira pas... Oui c'est vrai que le coté bad boy nous fait toutes craquer alors que la meilleure gagne !

**NiokiZ** : Ptdr ! Je crois avoir reconnu la personne qui se cache derrière ce pseudo... Merci beaucoup mais lol ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je ne suis pas en manque de X, j'avais juste quelques fantasmes enfouis que je rêvais d'exprimer sur le papier ou plutôt l'ordi dans ce cas là. Qu'as tu pensé du chapitre 6 +

**P****etit ousr brun** : Merci mon ptit réré ça mpe fait plaisir tes compliments ! C'est vrai que tu es mon lecteur testeur donc tu as toujours un chapitre d'avance... Pour Malefoy hélas je craint qu'il ne soit hétéro et puis même si il était bi, il faudrait que tu fasses la queue je crois ! Il y a du monde qui attends ! (hum comme moi, draco-tu-e-a-moi, farfalina et plein d'autres qui n'osent pas l'avouer...) Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz

**Tirelipapoin Tagadatsointsoin** : Lol merci Thomas pour cette review ! Elle était ... comment dire... Instructive ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir prêté Final Fantasy VII +

**circé** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments : J'adore cette idée de pulsion irresistible ! J'en ressens moi même parfois comme quoi ça n'arrive pas que dans les fics ! Sinon pour ta remarque, elle est tout à fait juste : c'est une erreur de ma part, j'aurais dû dire qu'il avait le haut du corps couvert et non seulement en boxer car dans ce cas là elle aurait effectivement vu son torse... Bravo d'avoir remarqué cette erreur de ma part, mais personne d'autre ne semble l'avoir vue, alors Chut... !

**Nou** : Le voilà lol ! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh oui, mon ptit Harry faudra qu'il se fasse à l'idée ! C'est vrai qu'Hermione se fait un peu humilier, mais elle ne le prend pas mal, donc tant mieux ! Et ce n'est que le début !

Réponses aux reviews du Chapitre 6 : 

**ayuluna** : Aaaaaaaah... Je ne crois pas que la séparation soit pour tout de suite j'en suis désolée pour toi... Cela dit, je suis totalement d'accord, Harry ne fait pas le poids !

**dan** : Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite !

**LunDer** : Oui c'est vrai j'y suis peut être allé un peu fort... Mais je voulais vraiment faire passer l'idée qu'il y avait beaucoup de violence dans leur relation. Les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus soft +

**dragonia** : Oui comme tu dis ça promet ! Et ça va tenir ses promesses même ! Tu pourras t'en apercevoir dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci beaucoup moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand Hermione déraille et va se consoler auprès de Harry. Pauvre Harry, si il savait !

**Petit ours brun** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui c'est vrai un peu violent mais comme je l'ai dit pour LunDer, j'aime cette idée de violence dans leur relation. Moi j'adore la violence (pas sur les autres ! mais dans les relations sexuelles) donc voilà... Gros bisous

**farfalina **: Et oui tu avais raison ! Bravo ! Moi c'est clair, j'hésiterai pas, je foncerai ! Ca donne un petit côté sauvage à Malefoy et ça le rend encore plus sexy je trouve ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire +


	8. Trahison & Sentiments

Hi boys and girls ! How are you all ? Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère va vous plaire... Je ne fait pas de long discours car le suspens était déjà intenable lors du dernier chapitre (lol) et puis je tiens à poster rapidement pour que vous puissiez en profiter... Alors comme d'habitude j'ai besoin de vos reviews pour m'aider à avancer ! See you ! (oui je sort d'un contrôle d'Anglais il me reste des séquelles :s )

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté**

**Chapitre 8**

**Trahison & Sentiments**

Des milliers de pensées envahissaient peu à peu Hermione, à mesure que la bouche du mangemort aux yeux d'acier se rapprochait de la sienne.

De la peur…

De la culpabilité…

De la douleur…

De la colère : pourquoi ne la laissait-il pas tranquille ?

De la haine… Oui… Tellement de haine envers cet homme qui possédait son corps tout entier sans pour autant posséder son cœur. Tellement de haine envers sa façon de poser les yeux sur elle, envers sa façon d'être si glacial et si distant. Tellement de haine envers elle, quand elle lui appartenait, quand il lui faisait l'amour sans aucun sentiment.

Mais aussi, une petite, toute petite particule de son être qui en cet instant fut plus forte que le reste, que tous ses sentiments, que toute la douleur qu'elle avait pu ressentir la dernière fois qu'elle avait couché avec Malefoy, que toute l'humiliation qu'il lui infligeait sans cesse, une minuscule partie de son esprit, qui, à l'instant où leurs lèvres se heurtaient, céda tout simplement et hurla silencieusement :

- _Prend moi Malefoy… Et ensuite, laisse moi tranquille…_

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sauvagement, et Hermione s'abandonna, n'essayant plus de dégager ses mains de l'emprise du mangemort. Ce dernier relâcha son étreinte pour relever l'Auror. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux à genoux. Leurs gestes se faisaient plus rapides et plus brutaux. Malefoy, non sans cesser d'embrasser avec fougue Hermione lui malaxait les fesses des deux mains tandis qu'Hermione enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos du beau blond. Malefoy repoussa subitement Hermione d'un geste et planta son regard dur dans les yeux d'Hermione.

- Tu m'as fait mal Granger…

Hermione comprit qu'il faisait allusion au coup qu'elle lui avait donné dans la joue lors de leur corps à corps.

- Pas autant que toi la dernière fois Malefoy…

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Elle avait raison. Il fut agacé de devoir concéder quelque chose à Hermione et répondit donc avec plus de méchanceté qu'il n'en ressentait pour elle :

- Alors, tu ne dois pas être rancunière…

Il leva un sourcil ironique.

- Ou alors tu as aimé ça…

- Tais toi Malefoy.

La respiration saccadée, les joues rougies et les cheveux ébouriffés, elle fulminait.

- Pour qui tu me prends Malefoy ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet, et je ne t'appartiens pas !

Malefoy eut une fois de plus un rictus ironique qui laissait transparaître son scepticisme. Il se releva lentement et retira sa cagoule, laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds en bataille et un teint pâle marqué d'une trace rouge sur la joue. Il jeta nonchalamment sa cagoule sur le sol et fixa Hermione avec un ton de défi.

- Alors pars. Va t-en, si tu en es capable et si ce que tu dis est vrai.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers ses genoux. Sa robe était de travers, elle la remit en place et se releva à son tour. Elle se heurta au dur regard de Malefoy.

- Je m'en vais Malefoy.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se contenta de la regarder avec un petit sourire en coin, l'air ouvertement sûr de lui.

Hermione marcha lentement vers la porte. Chaque pas était un effort surhumain pour elle. A chaque pas, des milliers de pensées différentes l'assaillaient, la faisant peu à peu plier. Elle atteignit finalement la porte, poussa un long soupir et appuya sa main sur la poignée avec détermination. Celle-ci s'enfonça sous la pression des doigts d'Hermione mais ne provoqua aucun mouvement d'ouverture dans la porte. Elle réitéra son geste avec un peu plus de force et de conviction mais cela ne changea absolument rien. Brusquement elle se souvint : Malefoy avait fermé la porte lorsqu'elle était entrée avec un _Collaporta_. Elle fouilla les poches de sa robe, agacée de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Mais la recherche de sa baguette se révéla infructueuse.

- Un problème Granger ? ricana Malefoy.

Il s'amusait beaucoup depuis un petit moment à observer la sorcière.

- La ferme Malefoy !

Elle se mit à chercher par terre sa baguette, pensant qu'elle était tombée de sa poche lors de la bagarre et qu'elle avait roulé dans un coin.

- C'est ça que tu cherches Granger ? demanda Malefoy en tendant le bout de bois en question.

Il souriait comme si il venait de remporter une victoire très importante. Hermione, exaspérée tendit la main et demanda impérieusement :

- Donne.

Malefoy hocha négativement la tête et commença à jouer avec la baguette, lui faisant subir un mouvement de balancier.

- DONNE Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et voyant que ces paroles ne provoquaient aucune réaction chez le mangemort si ce n'est l'élargissement de son sourire, elle cria avec force :

- Malefoy, arrête de faire le gamin. _Donne moi ça tout de suite !_

Il releva la tête la regarda en battant des cils, ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire coquin, faisant apparaître de petits fossettes.

- Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu t'énerves Granger ?

Hermione trépigna de plus belle.

- Arrête. Pourquoi tu joues à ça avec moi ?

Il s'approcha d'elle avec rapidité et fluidité, en rangeant la baguette dans sa poche intérieure. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur les hanches de la jeune fille et avant qu'elle esquisse le moindre geste, ses lèvres vinrent effleurer avec douceur celles d'Hermione qui restèrent closes, mais qui tremblèrent légèrement sous la caresse.

- C'est la vérité… lui chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres.

Hermione frémit d'avantage au contact du souffle chaud contre son visage. Ses yeux à la couleur de mercure reflétaient la lueur tremblotante de ses propres yeux. Ses lèvres étaient si près…

- Tu veux vraiment partir ? lui demanda t-il enfin en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux fuyants d'Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne pu soutenir le regard de Malefoy. Le blond, en l'absence de réponse l'interpréta à sa façon et murmura avec un sourire de vainqueur :

- Parfait…

Il colla ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione avec douceur, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Hermione ne bougea pas, mais elle ferma les yeux, et sous les assauts répétés de la langue de Malefoy, elle céda en entrouvrant sa bouche. Malefoy su qu'il avait une nouvelle fois remporté la partie, et aussitôt, la douceur dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt disparut. Il devint comme à son habitude plus agressif dans ses gestes, oscillant avec rapidité et fermeté sa tête de droite à gauche tout en embrassant et en serrant Hermione contre lui. Cette dernière accéléra le rythme également pour suivre les mouvements de Malefoy. Elle brisa le baiser et se cambra, offrant son cou au mangemort. Celui-ci ne se priva pas et lui lécha généreusement sa peau avec délice. Elle avait un petit goût sucré ce qui délecta Malefoy. Il passa une main derrière sa tête pour rabattre la tête de Hermione en avant ce qu'elle fit, attendant un nouveau baiser brûlent. Mais Malefoy se contenta de lui lécher la lèvre, puis de la mordre fortement mais Hermione n'avait pas mal. Elle était comme anesthésiée et ne sentait plus rien, à part le plaisir. Elle se laissa donc faire et commença à se frotter contre Malefoy, enroulant une jambe autour de son genou. Malefoy, sentant l'impatience de la jeune fille cessa son manège avec ses lèvres et remonta la robe de sorcier de celle-ci et l'enleva complètement en la faisant passer par ses épaules. Hermione fit de même avec celle de Malefoy, montrant à ses yeux assombris par le désir la marque des ténèbres qui palpitait sinistrement. Son regard croisa celui de Malefoy, et un instant, elle eut un doute.

- Malefoy, attends… On ne devrait pas…

- Ca ne t'a pas gênée la dernière fois Granger.

- Ce n'est pas ça Malefoy, mais je suis en mission…

- Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Son ton s'était fait méchant et dur, comme si il avait peur de perdre sa victoire. Il avait remporté la course, mais la coupe ne lui revenait pas…

Il ne laissa pas le doute s'insinuer plus longtemps dans l'esprit d'Hermione et décida de prendre les devants. Il baissa d'un geste la culotte d'Hermione et saisit une de ses jambes avec brutalité pour la coller contre sa hanche. Hermione fut surprise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, Malefoy l'embrassait sauvagement. Elle se laissa faire et fit glisser ses mains le long du torse blanc du beau blond, s'attardant ensuite sur ses fesses fermes. Elle sentait contre son pubis le sexe dressé du mangemort.

- J'ai envie de toi Granger… lui souffla Malefoy en haletant.

Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et une fine pellicule de sueur – malgré le froid ambiant de la pièce – recouvrait leurs peaux, les rendant luisantes et patinées. Elle chercha les yeux de Malefoy, et lorsqu'elle les trouva, elle embrassa doucement les lèvres de Malefoy, non sans cesser de le regarder profondément dans ses prunelles glacées, totalement soumise. Il sourit, mais d'un vrai sourire, pas un sourire narquois ou méchant comme il avait l'habitude de faire, un vrai sourire tout simplement. Hermione fit glisser lentement son boxer le long des cuisses pâles du mangemort, libérant sa verge gonflée. Malefoy empoigna avec brutalité les fesses de la sorcière et la souleva pour placer son entrée juste en dessous de son sexe. Il la porta et la plaqua durement contre un mur de la pièce. Et là, il entra en elle avec sa violence habituelle. Hermione accueillit cependant cette pénétration comme une libération et ressentit instantanément des vagues de chaleur et de frissons en même temps lui parcourir l'échine. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de Malefoy et se cambra contre son corps humide. L'ex-Serpentard commença un va et vient très lent mais très excitant, il s'enfonçait plus profondément à chaque fois et se retirait totalement, avant de se réintroduire. Il observait avec délice les réactions que cela produisait sur le visage de la jeune sorcière. Ses cheveux châtains éparpillés flottaient, suivant ses mouvements, ses yeux étaient clos et elle se mordait avec force la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier vraisemblablement. Il continua un petit peu ce mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se mettent à frémir sous ses assauts répétés. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un ordre qui lui indiquait clairement d'accélérer. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement avec force. Il colla Hermione au mur et entra en elle avec agressivité, lui léchant l'arrondi de ses seins généreux qui sortait de son soutien-gorge gris perle. Il accéléra les va et viens, les faisant plus puissants. Hermione sentait les pierres grossièrement taillées du mur s'enfoncer dans son dos, mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir des cris de plaisir et gémissait à chaque nouvelle entrée de Malefoy en elle. Celui-ci poussait également de temps à autre des grognements rauques et incontrôlés. Il aimait tellement cette sensation que lui procurait cette fille, cette sensation unique qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il la pénétrait et qu'elle en redemandait. Il accéléra encore plus son mouvement, sentant l'orgasme proche. Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait étouffer, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle accompagna de ses hanches les mouvements de Malefoy en le fixant intensément. Mais au moment où tous les deux étaient proches de l'extase, Malefoy s'interrompit subitement. Hermione poussa un petit cri de déception et interrogea Malefoy du regard. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés.

- T'as pas entendu un bruit ? lui demanda t-il toujours en elle.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête, mais aussitôt des éclats de voix retentirent du côté de la porte. Elle regarda avec effroi Malefoy et dit avec la voix légèrement tremblante :

- Si maintenant j'ai entendu…

Les bruits s'intensifièrent et soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à Malefoy et vit que celui-ci semblait réfléchir. Il se retira enfin, la reposa par terre et tendit l'oreille vers la porte, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

- Hermione ? fit une voix.

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci la fixa intensément, il y avait un petit peu de crainte dans ses yeux.

- Hermione tu es là ? fit une nouvelle fois la voix.

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa brusquement de battre : c'était la voix de Harry…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Oui je sais ce que vous allez me dire : TU NOUS FAIS CHIER A COUPER TOUJOURS AU MOMENT OU CA DEVIENT INTERESSANT ! ou peut être en plus nuancé... En tout cas à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui a germé dans mon esprit mal tourné pour après hum ? Allez +

Réponses aux Reviews : 

**draygirlsnape** : Merci beaucoup et merci de m'avoir fait retrouver la mémoire pour le sort de bouclier ! Je le mettrais la prochaine fois ! Merci encore +

**iceman** : Voila la suite ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

**farfalina** : Merci beaucoup ca me flatte beasuoup que tu te sois un petit peu inspirée de moi ! Si tu n'as toujours pas réussi à poster, envoie moi un mail pour que je t'explique mais normalement ce n'est pas très dur ! Donne moi le nom de ta fic que j'aille la lire ! J'espère que la suite te plait +

**dan** : Slt je suis désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster la suite j'espère que tu continueras quand même à me suivre +

**Aybie** : Voila tu connais la suite ! Alors ça te plait ? Qu'est-ce que tu présage pour la suite +

**Emily Lovegood** : MDR je savais pas que tu aimais bien Voldy... Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas trop Potty alors c'est vrai ! Mais pour ton plus grand plaisir, je crois que ça va se dégrader avec Harry dans les prochains chapitres, tu verras bien ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre +

**LunDer** : Oui lol ça passe difficilement inaperçu leur relation violente, mais c'est seulement comme ça que je conçois une relation entre Drago et Hermione. Oui pour une fois c'est Malefoy qui prend des initiatives, et tu va voir il en prend encore dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Biz

**laura** : Je suis contente d'avoir reçu ta première review ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Voila la suite et j'attends ta prochaine review +

**ayuluna** : Non je n'ai pas l'intention de virer Harry mais tu va voir que ça va se dégrader dans les prochains chapitres ! Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir supprimer Harry visiblement lol je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il n'a pas la cote en tout cas... Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre +

**Akroma** : Lol merci Akroma pour ta suite ! La mienne ne sera pas tout à fait comme ça mais bon la tienne valait le détour ! Tu devrais songer à écrire toi aussi mdr ! Pour ce qui est du suspens je t'ai déjà répondu sur msn mais je vais te le redire ici : il est vrai que le coup du mangememort était prévisible mais mon imagination commence à être à cours pour faire rencontrer nos deux ennemis préférés ! Et je ne trouve pas que ça gâche l'histoire cette histoire de mangemort qui s'enfuit... Enfin c'est mon point de vue bien sûr, merci beaucoup de m'avoir fait part de tes impressions ! Gros bisous +


	9. Décision & Conséquences

Hello everyone ! Contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Oui je sais, je suis longue, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres ! Il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire mais pourtant je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'attends toujours votre avis bien sûr ! Mon idée pour le fin de la fic commence à se préciser, je sais déjà à peu près ce que je vais faire... Allez je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps : bonne lecture ! (les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de chapitre comme d'habitude !)

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté**

**Chapitre 9**

**Décision & Conséquences  
**

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Malefoy avait visiblement compris la situation.

- C'est ton pote Potter on dirait…

Hermione ne répondit pas, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Elle resta immobile, essayant de ne pas penser.

- Hermione, répond ! fit une nouvelle fois la voix, et Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute : il s'agissait bien de la voix de Harry.

Elle se tourna très lentement vers Malefoy, comme si ses membres refusaient de lui obéir, ce qui était probablement le cas. D'autres voix d'Aurors venaient recouvrir la voix de Harry et des coups commençaient à s'abattre sur la porte.

- Elle est forcément ici, on a fouillé toutes les pièces… faisait une voix d'Auror.

- La porte est fermée de l'intérieur… fit une autre.

Les coups redoublèrent sur la porte, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne céderait pas sans un sort adapté. Profitant de ce très court instant de répit, Hermione essaya de réfléchir à toute vitesse à la situation : elle était avec Malefoy son pire ennemi et accessoirement un mangemort, nue, dans une pièce qui n'allait pas tarder à s'ouvrir sous les coups des Aurors dont Harry, son actuel petit ami.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? fit la voix de Malefoy, interrompant ses pensées.

Son ton était redevenu dur et froid. Si il avait peur, il n'en laissait rien transparaître. Mais Hermione ne savait que répondre.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je crois que c'est à toi de décider…

Hermione jeta un regard interrogateur à Malefoy, signe qu'elle n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir. Pendant ce temps la porte croulait toujours sous les coups répétés des Aurors, mais elle tenait bon, malgré les quelques _Alohomora_ qui lui avait été lancés. Malefoy sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, comme si il cherchait ses mots, puis fini par dire d'un ton hargneux, comme si cela l'agaçait :

- C'est tes copains Aurors derrière la porte… Je peux facilement transplaner, mais…

Il lui jeta un regard éloquent. Hermione ne voyait toujours pas ce que voulait dire Malefoy. Elle haussa les sourcils, attendant de nouvelles explications de sa part.

- Mais quoi ?

- Enfin Granger, réfléchis un peu !

Il s'interrompit brusquement, comme si une lutte acharnée se livrait dans sa tête. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire crispée. Après un long moment, entrecoupé de plusieurs coups contre la porte, il répondit d'une voix faible, semblable à un aveu :

- Je suis à ta merci Granger…

Il fit un geste de sa main, désignant son corps encore nu qui luisait dans la pénombre de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas d'arme, reprit t-il. Je peux transplaner, mais seulement si tu m'en laisse le droit, acheva t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione comprit enfin pourquoi Malefoy était si gêné. Elle tenait entre ses mains sa liberté et peut être même sa vie… Elle avait le choix entre ne rien faire et laisser les mangemorts capturer Malefoy, mais elle courait le risque de perdre Harry, et Malefoy passerait probablement la fin de ses jours à Azkaban. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait laisser s'enfuir Malefoy et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais pourrait elle vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ? Malefoy s'impatientait et il frissonnait de la tête aux pieds : le froid ambiant de la pièce avait fini par l'atteindre.

- Va t'en Malefoy…

Malefoy lança un regard reconnaissant à Hermione, et s'empressa de ramasser sa robe de sorcier qui recouvrit son corps pâle aussitôt qu'il eut mit la main sur sa baguette. Il sortit celle de Hermione de sa poche intérieure et lui lança à travers la pièce. Hermione l'attrapa d'une main, sans réelle conviction. Ses membres étaient engourdis par tant d'émotion et un bourdonnement assourdissant résonnait dans sa tête. Malefoy remit ses cheveux en place, regarda une dernière fois Hermione avec une expression dans les yeux de gratitude masquée par sa froideur habituelle et transplana dans un petit « pop » sonore accentué par l'écho de la pièce.

Aussitôt Hermione entendit la porte grincer d'un bruit inquiétant qui indiquait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à céder. Elle se rhabilla d'un coup de baguette, se décoiffa les cheveux vigoureusement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait laissé partir Malefoy et elle n'essayait pas de se l'expliquer pour le moment, mais quitte à jouer le jeu, autant le jouer jusqu'au bout… Elle se concentra mentalement, prit une grande inspiration, et après avoir longuement expiré son air, comme si elle le savourait pleinement, elle se donna un énorme coup de poing dans l'œil. Elle ressentit aussitôt une vive douleur qui lui parcourut tout le visage et sentit son globe oculaire s'enfoncer dans son orbite. Elle poussa un cri aigu et tomba à terre, se tenant les mains devant le visage. Une seconde après, la porte était arrachée de ses gonds par un dernier _Alohomora _dans un grand nuage de poussière. Harry se précipita en premier, la baguette levée, paré à riposter une éventuelle attaque. Après que la fumée provoquée par l'explosion se soit dissipée, il remarqua le corps d'Hermione au sol.

- Hermione ! cria t-il avec désespoir.

Il se précipita vers elle et lui releva le haut du corps en passant un bras sous sa nuque fragile. Elle avait un énorme œil au beurre noir, mais était encore consciente. Elle eut un sourire faible.

- Hermione ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui… Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Harry…

- Où est-il allé ? Est-ce que tu as vu son visage ?

- Harry… reprit Hermione d'une voix faible.

Harry interrompit ses questions, l'émotion perlait dans ses yeux. Il serra Hermione contre lui en sanglotant doucement. Hermione ne l'entendit pas lui murmurer des « Je t'aime » et des « J'ai tellement eu peur… », elle s'était déjà évanouie…

La lumière aveuglante de la pièce l'obligea à garder les yeux clos quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, s'habituant à la clarté ambiante et observa autour d'elle lentement. Elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, mais avait la bouche pâteuse et les yeux bouffis de quelqu'un qui a trop dormi. Elle se trouvait à Ste Mangouste, si on en jugeait par la chambre d'un blanc chirurgical qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, désespérément vide et terne. Les rideaux étaient ouverts autour de son lit, de sorte qu'elle pouvait observer le reste de la chambre, qui se composait seulement d'une petite tablette chargée d'instruments métalliques, d'une armoire tout aussi froide et impassible que le reste, et d'une petite chaise en bois brun, seule tache de couleur dans cet univers immaculé. Elle poussa un profond soupir, se remémorant les faits qui l'avaient amené ici. Elle fut tentée de se rendormir afin de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais une médicomage en blouse blanche choisit cet instant pour rentrer dans la pièce, portant un plateau couvert de diverses pilules colorées et d'un verre d'eau.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée Mademoiselle Granger ! constata t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Elle posa le plateau sur la tablette, ce qui produisit un grincement métallique qui agaça Hermione, et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle avec une longue tige flexible de couleur dorée.

- N'ayez pas peur ! lui fit-elle avec douceur.

Et elle lui enfonça la longue tige dans la narine gauche, et se recula avec un air satisfait. Hermione ne sentit rien au début, si ce n'est la désagréable impression d'avoir un corps étranger dans son appareil olfactif. Puis l'objet en question se mit à bourdonner étrangement et à vibrer contre ses parois nasales. La sensation, agréable et surprenante au début, devint très vite irritante et douloureuse. C'est donc au grand soulagement d'Hermione que la médicomage lui ôta la tige en tirant vigoureusement dessus. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage lisse et jeune lorsqu'elle examina attentivement l'objet doré, et elle déclara avec une voix enjouée :

- Parfait !

Elle se mit ensuite à griffonner avec force sur une feuille de papier, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil appuyés à Hermione. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose l'inquiétait encore plus…

- Où est Mr Potter ? demanda t-elle après plusieurs minutes d'intense griffonnage de la médicomage.

Celle-ci se redressa brusquement, comme frappée par une décharge électrique et bredouilla piteusement :

- Heu… Mr Potter ne tenait pas à vous voir tout de suite… Enfin, je veux dire… Il est dans le couloir…

- Puis-je le voir ?

La médicomage se tortilla sur place, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air visiblement embêté.

- Où est le problème ? demanda poliment Hermione.

La situation lui échappait de plus en plus. Elle attendit patiemment avec un joli sourire que la médicomage finisse de tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens.

- Aucun problème… finit elle par répondre, la mine plus cramoisie que jamais. Je vous l'envoie tout de suite…

Et elle sortit de la pièce en chancelant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry pénétrait dans la pièce. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira d'un sourire radieux, tandis que celui du Survivant resta neutre et impassible.

- Bonjour, fit il tout de même de sa belle voix chaude. Comment… heu… tu vas ? demanda t-il maladroitement.

- Beaucoup mieux, merci. Et c'est grâce à toi !

Harry parut gêné et ne sembla pas du tout apprécier le remerciement d'Hermione. Au contraire, il sembla faire un gros effort pour parler de nouveau.

- Alors… Que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione s'attendait à cette question. En essayant de masquer les tressautements de sa voix et son cœur qui s'emballait pour mentir ainsi à Harry, elle répondit :

- Eh bien j'ai couru après le mangemort, et sans réfléchir je me suis trouvée enfermée avec lui.

Harry écoutait patiemment Hermione qui lissait nerveusement les plis de ses draps. Il l'encouragea à continuer d'un signe de la main.

- Et ensuite, on s'est battu. Il m'a frappée et je suis tombée sur le sol. Il a transplané, je n'ai rien pu faire…

- Est-ce que tu as pu voir son visage ? demanda soudainement Harry.

Hermione hésita. Harry la fixait avec dureté.

- Non.

- Tu n'as aucun indice qui pourrait nous aider à découvrir son identité ?

- Non, répéta Hermione.

Harry devint brusquement nerveux et irrité.

- Bien, je vois… répondit-il en regardant pas la fenêtre de la chambre d'Hermione.

Hermione ne comprenait pas son attitude, et essayait en vain de croiser son regard. Après un long moment de silence, Harry se tourna vers elle. Son visage exprimait de la fureur, et il avait beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix lorsqu'il parla.

- Alors je suppose que tu ne peux pas non plus m'expliquer _ça_… fit il en sortant un bout de tissu noir de sa poche.

Hermione le regarda, interdite. Puis, en un instant, elle comprit.

- _Oh mon Dieu… C'est la cagoule de Malefoy…_

Elle se remémora la scène et l'évidence la paralysa : Malefoy n'avait pas repris sa cagoule avant de transplaner. Elle regarda Harry, paniquée.

- Harry, écoute…

- On a trouvé ça sur le sol, à côté de toi. C'est une cagoule de mangemort ! Ce qui veut dire que tu as forcément vu le visage de ton adversaire !

Il criait maintenant. Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu ! Il l'a peut être enlevée avant de transplaner, et j'étais peut être inconsciente !

- Plus de mensonges Hermione ! Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai été compréhensif. Mais ne me ment pas !

- Oh Harry…

Elle éclata en sanglots. Harry resta de marbre, et quitta même la pièce, agacé, laissant derrière lui la sinistre cagoule. Hermione se recroquevilla, laissant tomber ses larmes chaudes sans retenue. Elle avait tout gâché, sa belle histoire avec Harry et sa vie parfaite pour vivre une stupide histoire de sexe avec son pire ennemi. Elle se maudissait, et elle _le_ maudissait.

La cagoule, posée telle un tas de chiffons informes attira l'œil d'Hermione. Elle la déchira rageusement, mettant toute sa force et tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Le tissu se craqua facilement, émettant le bruit des mailles qui se brisent, ce qui soulagea Hermione, sans qu'elle ne pu se l'expliquer. Elle jeta les lambeaux à travers la pièce avec un cri de désespoir et s'effondra en pleurant.

- Merci beaucoup, fit Hermione avec une petite voix.

Elle avait encore la gorge nouée par l'émotion. La médicomage lui adressa un sourire ravi et agita la main en signe d'adieu.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle Granger ! Portez vous bien !

Hermione franchit la porte de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste et fut immédiatement assaillie par les bruits de circulation et d'agitation de la rue de Londres. Elle avala sa salive difficilement et commença à marcher en direction de son appartement qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin. Elle le trouva comme elle l'avait laissé, tout aussi bien rangé, mais tout aussi vide… Aucun hibou de Harry ne semblait l'attendre devant sa fenêtre, aucun petit mot n'avait été laissé sur sa table, aucun message ne l'attendait… Hermione se laissa lourdement tomber sur un fauteuil en vieux cuir et ferma les yeux. Ceux-ci la brûlaient d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle se jeta littéralement sur sa porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, mais ce n'était que sa vielle voisine qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Heureuse d'apprendre que vous allez mieux, gloussait la petite grand-mère en serrant fermement son balai. Si je tenais celui qui vous a fait ça, je…

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire Madame Wistéria, assura Hermione.

Elle referma sans plus de cérémonie la porte au nez de la vieille, qui poussa un grand cri aigu : « Ils ne nous aurons pas Mademoiselle ! » avant de rentrer chez elle en donnant des coups de balai deci delà.

Hermione soupira et – les nerfs sans doute – elle éclata de rire. Elle rigola pendant dix bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que ses hoquets se changent en sanglots. Elle s'effondra une nouvelle fois en pleurant de tout son soûl. Quand elle se fut calmée, elle s'allongea en position fœtale sur son canapé et s'endormit profondément.

- Granger…

- Harry, ne me laisse pas… Reste là je t'en supplie.

- Granger…

- Je serais gentille je le promet !

- GRANGER !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Un homme était penché au dessus d'elle. Elle le repoussa avec un cri de désespoir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait.

- Je ne savais pas que Potty avait droit à ce genre de scènes… ricana Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

- Hé ho Granger ! Je te parle !

- Qu'est- ce que tu fous là Malefoy ?

Le blond la regardait avec son habituel sourire malsain. Les mains bien campées sur ses hanches, il semblait on ne peut plus sûr de lui, ce qui agaça au plus haut point Hermione.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, casse toi… fit Hermione dépitée.

- C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Dire que je venais prendre de tes nouvelles… fit Malefoy avec un petit sourire innocent.

Hermione leva un sourcil ironique.

- Sors d'ici.

- Pas avant que je te remercie à ma façon… répondit Malefoy sérieusement.

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors à votre avis, c'est quoi la façon Malefoy pour remercier quelqu'un hum ? Reviews please +  


Réponses aux reviews :

**Aybie** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir !

**ayuluna** : Oula ! Ok ok j'ai compris en gros tu veux qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble ou sinon tu arrêtes de lire ma fic c'est ça ? ;) Alala c'est du chantage :D Enfin bon tu verras bien par la suite mais déjà dans ce chapitre tu dois être à peu près satisfaite non ? Mais n'arrête pas de me lire pour ça stp ! Moi je déteste le couple RWHG mais de temps en temps un HGHP ca ne me choque pas... Mes couples préférés c'est en premier HGDM bien sûr, j'aime bien aussi les HGSS ou les HP?... Et aussi les Rikku/Gippel mais ça c'est dans les Final Fantasy ! Je ne sais pas si tu lis d'autres fics que celles sur Harry Potter... En tout cas voilà, je t'ai raconté ma vie +

**Cylou O'Neill** : Eh oui MDR ! La suite n'est pas aussi tordue que ce que tu imaginais non ? Une idée de cadeau que Malefoy pourrait faire à Hermione ? ;)

**moa hermy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas été très rapide pour la suite désolée, mais bon j'essayerais de faire plus vite le prochaine fois +

**LunDer** : En fait c'est dans le prochain chapitre qu'il prend des initiatives, enfin on peut considérer que déjà le fait qu'il soit aller chez elle c'est une initiative non? Allez+

**dreamangel** : MDR j'adore la comparaison ! "comme une chaussette à mon pied" ! Comme c'est RoMaNTiK ! Enfin bon tes deux suites sont pas mal, mais ce n'est pas celles là comme tu as pu le constater ! Une autre idée de suite pour ce chapitre +

**hermy.67** : C'est une bonne question ! A vrai dire je pense que je ferais aux alentours de 15 chapitres mais pas plus car je tiens absolument à finir cette fic, et je commence vraiment à ne plus beacoup avoir de temps pour moi et pour écrire... Donc voilà il faut que je la finisse !

**sunny'z** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

f**arfalina** : Lol je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui a un problême mais ton mail ne s'est pas affiché... Ou alors c'est toi qui ne l'a pas marqué ? Bon je te donne mon adresse msn si tu veux m'écrire ou me mettre dans tes contacts, ce serait un plaisir pour moi de m'aider ! mon adresse : Mille-CaChocolathotmail.fr (attention, .fr et non pas .com) oui je sais elle est ridicule mais bon ! Bon sinon merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Eh oui j'aime bien faire des fins sadiques ! J'ai hate de lire ta fic +

**laura** : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hum j'adore couper juste là où il faut pas, ça fait durer le suspens ! Bon là la fin est moins tendue qu'avant, mais tout de même, on se demande ce que Malefoy a derrière la tête... Merci encore +

**Emily Lovegood** : Voilà comme tu le vois c'est déjà moins l'amour parfait entre Harry et Hermione ! J'espère que le chapitre t'as plu ! Sinon je voulais te dire que j'étais honorée que tu lises ma fic, car je suis en train d'en lire certaines de toi (j'ai pas encore laissé de review car j'ai pas fini) et je trouve que tu écris très bien. Voilà +


	10. Le cadeau de Malefoy

Attendez, laissez moi faire les comptes... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... 22 ! 22 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Vous m'avez vraiment gâtée et je vous en remercie infiniment ! Du nouveau dans ce chapitre avec une certaine évolution dans l'histoire notamment au niveau des sentiments mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Vous le verrez bien par vous même ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse vraiment, il m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire mais je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière ! Sinon autre chose, j'ai mis à jour mon profil si vous voulez aller voir (mais je vous oblige pas hein !), histoire de me connaître un peu plus... Sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lectutre ! (comme d'habitude j'attends vos impressions, mais est-il besoin de le préciser encore ?) ... +

* * *

**  
Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté**

**Chapitre 10**

**Le cadeau de Malefoy**

Il se pencha vers elle avec une douceur étrange, presque feinte. Hermione le regardait s'approcher avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. Elle s'attendait à accueillir une nouvelle fois les lèvres pâles du mangemort sur les siennes, mais elle vit avec un peu d'angoisses que la bouche du blond ne prenait pas que chemin de son visage.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Malefoy déposait de petits bisous sur sa poitrine à travers le tissu de son débardeur. Il ne répondit pas et caressa lentement les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle resta impassible, étant trop angoissée que Malefoy abandonne cette douceur soudaine pour sa violence habituelle pour apprécier les caresses à leur juste valeur. Il lui ouvrit la braguette de son jean, sans la quitter des yeux.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? fit Hermione presque agacée.

- Laisse toi faire Granger ! s'impatienta quelque peu Malefoy.

Il déboutonna son jean en crispant un peu son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois sérieux et appliqué. Hermione sourit. Il était si beau quand son visage n'exprimait pas de mépris ni de brutalité. Malefoy fit lentement glisser le jean le long des jambes de la brunette, dévoilant une petite culotte blanche en coton. Hermione rougit quelque peu : elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu une visite de ce genre, aussi sa lingerie paraissait inadaptée à la situation. Malefoy cependant ne sembla pas y accorder d'importance. Il traça doucement les contours de la culotte avec la pointe de sa langue. Hermione, bien qu'elle ne soit que légèrement vêtue, avait très chaud. Des vagues de chaleur remontaient vers sa tête et elle sentit bientôt la sueur poindre sur son front. Elle gigotait maladroitement d'un côté et de l'autre, comme si le plaisir était trop fort et qu'elle ne pouvait le supporter. Malefoy, encouragé par la réaction d'Hermione descendit lentement sa culotte. Hermione se tortillait, male à l'aise. Bizarrement, elle ressentait de la gêne devant Malefoy. Il l'avait déjà vu nue bien sûr…

- _Mais pas d'aussi près…_pensa Hermione.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire étrange qui exprimait l'antagonisme de son humeur à cet instant : à la fois heureuse et crispée. Malefoy continua son manège. Sa langue se fit plus entreprenante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il suça légèrement les lèvres du vagin d'Hermione qui émit malgré elle un gémissement mêlant surprise et plaisir. Il continua un petit peu ce mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se cambre de plaisir. Elle tenait fermement la housse du canapé dans ses poings, si bien que les jointures de ses phalanges lui faisaient presque mal. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, mais on sentait encore une crispation dans ses muscles : c'était trop de plaisir en même temps. Malefoy avança sa tête doucement vers le sexe de la jeune fille qui frissonna sous le souffle chaud contre son entrée maintenant humide. Il écarta délicatement les petites lèvres rosées et plongea l'extrémité de sa langue agile dans l'entrée du vagin d'Hermione. Celle-ci crut qu'elle étouffait tant elle avait chaud. Elle sentait la langue de Malefoy à l'intérieur d'elle, elle la sentait qui lui caressait ses parois sensibles, et cela la rendait folle. Elle essayait vainement de se retenir de gémir en se concentrant sur ses mains qui étaient maintenant ankylosées à force de serrer la housse si fortement. Malefoy, quant à lui, remonta un peu sa langue et lécha les contours du sexe d'Hermione. Hermione poussa un « Humpf » sonore, serrant un peu plus le tissu dans ses poings. Malefoy, avec un sourire supérieur retourna à sa tâche et atteint le point qu'il savait le plus sensible de l'anatomie féminine : le clitoris. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver et ne s'étonna pas de le voir déjà durcit. Hermione se redressa soudain, le visage rouge et la respiration saccadée.

- Non, Malefoy… Arrête…

Où était passée sa haine contre Malefoy qu'elle avait ressentie quelques minutes auparavant ? Où était tout le mal qu'elle lui souhaitait lorsque Harry était sorti de sa chambre d'hôpital ? Malefoy l'interrogea du regard en haussant les sourcils. Hermione rougit un peu et détourna le regard, le regard glacé de Malefoy lui faisait perdre la tête. N'entendant pas de réponse, Malefoy décida d'ignorer l'intervention de la jeune fille, et, sans un mot, il approcha une nouvelle fois sa bouche de son sexe. Hermione ressentit de nouveau cette sensation de douce chaleur qui lui envahit le bas-ventre et qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Malefoy passait et repassait avec la pointe de sa langue, s'acharnant sur son petit bouton de chair qui palpitait, suivant le rythme saccadé du cœur d'Hermione. Celle-ci se griffait maintenant les cuisses et se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas avec Malefoy, pas maintenant que Harry l'avait laissée… Malefoy continuait, inlassablement, ne laissant pas la chaleur s'échapper du corps frémissant d'Hermione. Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois en jetant ses longs cheveux en arrière, la respiration rauque et haletante. Elle la sentait venir. L'extase. Toute proche. Si proche. Trop proche…

Malefoy accéléra encore le rythme, se tenant aux chevilles de la jeune fille. Hermione respirait de plus en plus vite. Toutes sortes d'envies lui passaient par la tête. Elle le voulait. Elle voulait le sentir en elle, elle voulait encore l'entendre grogner de plaisir, elle voulait qu'il se déverse en elle. Se redressant, le front en sueur et la respiration saccadée, elle cria presque :

- Viens Malefoy…

Malefoy n'en fit rien et continua sa douce torture.

- S'il te plait… supplia Hermione. Viens en moi…

Malefoy, dans un dernier coup de langue expert se redressa à son tour et fit, satisfait :

- Non Granger. Je t'ai assez remerciée pour cette fois.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux de surprise. Toute trace de chaleur et de plaisir avait brusquement disparue de son corps.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendue Granger, répondit Malefoy en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée où il avait visiblement laissé sa cape de sortie.

Hermione se leva, furieuse et enfila rapidement un pull long qui lui cachait ses cuisses nues. Elle se dirigea telle une tornade derrière Malefoy et lui cria, alors qu'il enfilait une cape noire en soie :

- Tu débarques chez moi comme ça pour me… _remercier _et tu repars comme ça sans rien dire ? Mais d'où sors tu ?

- De chez toi, répondit Malefoy, très calme mais non sans une certaine froideur alors qu'il sortait effectivement de l'appartement d'Hermione.

Il adressa un sourire ironique à Hermione, teinté d'un grand amusement et se retourna, faisant voler sa cape d'une façon théâtrale, tel un grand acteur qui sort de scène. Hermione le regarda descendre hautainement les escaliers en pierre usée de son palier. Dès que le bruit de ses pas se fut évanouit, elle poussa un hurlement de rage et claqua avec une violence inaccoutumée la porte de son appartement qui en trembla sous le choc. Elle prit les premiers objets qu'elle vit et les jeta à travers la pièce. Ils allèrent se fracasser avec un bruit sinistre contre le mur opposé du salon d'Hermione. Avec un nouveau cri, elle attrapa une pile d'assiettes qu'elle jeta une par une par terre de toutes ses forces. Le parquet de bois clair fut bientôt recouvert d'éclats de vaisselle. Son regard se porta sur le canapé où la housse gisait négligemment, les marques des poings d'Hermione encore bien visibles. Elle l'arracha littéralement du canapé et entreprit de la déchirer avec haine. Le tissu céda après plusieurs tentatives. Hermione, toujours furieuse se rendit dans sa salle de bains afin de prendre une douche. Elle tomba nez à nez avec son reflet dans son miroir mural. Elle arborait piteusement des joues rougies, une peau luisante de sueur, des cheveux ébouriffés et des traits tirés et crispés par la rage. Elle se jeta sous la douche et se frotta vigoureusement tout le corps, si bien qu'elle avait des plaques rouges quand elle en ressortit. Elle voulut une nouvelle fois se regarder dans la glace, mais la vapeur l'avait recouverte de buée. Enfilant juste un peignoir blanc, elle retourna dans son salon à demi détruit, et d'assit sur le canapé maintenant dépossédé de sa housse. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son calme, l'image haineuse de Malefoy s'imposa de nouveau à elle. Mais après quelques instants, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Pourquoi s'énervait elle comme ça à cause de Malefoy ? Pourquoi souffrait elle tant qu'il soit parti si vite ? Pourquoi l'avait elle laissé la « remercier » ? L'évidence s'imposa à elle comme un coup de massue.

- _Malefoy ? Non, c'est impossible…_

La douceur dont avait fait preuve Malefoy lui revint en mémoire. Cette douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais pourtant qui lui allait si bien. C'était indéniable, elle l'avait aimé pendant cet instant, pendant cette corrélation qui s'était établie entre eux. Elle se sentit s'un seul coup libéré d'un poids considérable, comme si cette constatation apportait la réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis quelques temps. Légère, elle se leva, s'habilla, enfila prestement son manteau et ouvrit la porte dans l'espoir de sortir prendre l'air. C'était sans compter sur Harry qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Hermione, qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures qui dépassait de son jean, se heurta à son torse bombé par les durs entraînements des Aurors. Elle redressa la tête et Harry vit clairement une expression de surprise s'afficher sur le joli visage de la jeune fille.

- Harry ?

Dans sa surprise, Hermione n'invita pas Harry à entrer, ce qui le déconcerta un peu au début, mais très vite il répondit un peu honteusement :

- Je peux te parler ?

- Oui bien sûr… Je t'écoute…

- Tu sortais ? Je peux peut être repasser à un autre moment…

- Non, non… Dis moi.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois à l'hôpital. Je me suis emporté, j'ai cru… Enfin… Ta version est tout à fait plausible et…

- Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je t'aime. Pardonne moi, dit-il finalement.

Hermione reçut un deuxième coup de massue sur la tête. Il y a à peine quelques heures, cette déclaration aurait été son plus grand bonheur, et elle se serait sans doute jetée dans les bras du Survivant en pleurant. Ils seraient sortis au restaurant, main dans la main, en riant de ce qui s'était passé, comme un vrai couple parfait. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. Elle avait sans cesse repoussé le moment de se l'avouer mais maintenant, elle savait que sa relation avec Harry n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Harry était l'homme dont toutes les femmes pouvaient rêver. Toutes, sauf Hermione.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attendait, sagement appuyé sur le bord du mur, ses cheveux d'un noir profond tombant négligemment devant ses yeux verts émeraude. Il voyait le visage d'Hermione changer d'expression, à mesure qu'elle essayait de dire quelque chose.

- Je te pardonne… fit elle finalement.

Harry sourit. Il l'embrassa délicatement, comme si il avait peur de la blesser. Elle se laissa faire, mais garda sa bouche close. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, Hermione lui souriait faiblement.

- Viens, je t'invite au resto ! proposa Harry.

Malgré la situation, Hermione éclata de rire en voyant sa prévision accomplie, mais prit aussitôt un air navré et dit :

- Non désolé… J'ai envie de me promener un peu…

- C'est une excellente idée ! fit Harry enjoué. Allons y !

- Non Harry. Je voulais dire… _Seule_…

Harry grimaça, comme si les mots l'avaient blessé physiquement.

- Tu sais, reprit-il, rien ne t'empêche de réfléchir encore pour nous deux. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on reprenne…

Hermione posa la main sur ses lèvres chaudes et murmura :

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Et elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de descendre les escaliers sans un regard derrière elle.

Elle marcha longtemps dans les rues animées et colorées de Londres. Après tout, rien ne l'empêchait de continuer à voir Harry, tout en aimant Malefoy. Toute trace de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Harry avait disparue, ce qui consistait indéniablement un avantage par rapport à sa situation précédente. Le soir était largement tombé quand elle rentra chez elle, transie de froid, mais néanmoins beaucoup plus sereine qu'avant.

Elle dormit profondément cette nuit, et c'est fraîche et totalement reposée qu'elle partit au travail ce matin. Sa réaction l'étonnait elle-même. Elle se sentait étrangement bien, comme si elle était légère et enfin libre. Malefoy emplissait ses pensées alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Londres en direction du Ministère de la Magie. La douceur dont il avait fait preuve et l'attention qu'il avait eu à son égard suffisait à emplir son cœur de bonheur, et elle souriait toute seule rien qu'en repensant au moment qu'ils avaient partagé. C'est donc rayonnante qu'elle arriva dans son box où l'attendait Harry.

- Bonjour, fit celui-ci, appréhendant la réaction d'Hermione.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit qu'Hermione lui souriait radieusement et qu'elle l'embrassa chaleureusement.

- Bonjour toi, reprit t-elle avec le même ton chaleureux dans la voix.

Harry, un peu surprit lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? Tu es sublime !

- Merci ! répondit seulement Hermione en virevoltant autour de son bureau.

Harry sourit et reprit après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, tant le bonheur d'Hermione était éblouissant.

- On a une réunion cet après midi avec Ron…

- A quel sujet ?

- La date de la prochaine mission.

Il quitta le bureau à reculons et adressa un petit signe de la main à Hermione qui lui répondit en souriant. Dès qu'il eut fermé la porte, Hermione s'enfonça dans le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux de délice. C'était si bon de sentir de nouveau l'amour couler dans ses veines, de sentir ce flux qui s'insinuait en elle jusqu'à la plus petite cellule de son corps et la pénétrer de part en part. Harry était pour elle son meilleur ami, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été plus que ça. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Malefoy n'avait rien à voir. Cela ne la gênait nullement d'embrasser Harry ou de le serrer dans ses bras, car cela était par pure amitié, et elle ressentait néanmoins beaucoup de tendresse pour lui.

La mâtinée ne fut pas très productive pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pas encore terminé son rapport sur l'incident survenu lors de la dernière mission, et des lettres de plainte sur des colis ensorcelés envoyés vraisemblablement par des petits plaisantins s'entassaient sur son bureau. C'est donc dans une nouvelle période de rêverie que Ron vint chercher Hermione pour débuter la réunion.

- Bien… commença Ron. Notre dernière mission – il feuilleta fébrilement ce qui ressemblait à un dossier – a conduit à la capture de deux mangemorts dangereux, ce qui est un excellent résultat, compte tenu de l'urgence dans laquelle nous avons dû traiter cette affaire…

Il y eut des applaudissements enjoués. Ron semblait très fier. Il leva la main pour demander le silence, et reprit d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux :

- Malheureusement, nous n'aurons pas non plus le temps de bien peaufiner celle-ci. Notre espion nous a informé qu'une nouvelle réunion allait se tenir après demain soir. Je vous communiquerais la liste des participants demain dans la mâtinée. Des questions ?

Aucune main ne se leva. Ron conclut finalement :

- Très bien… En attendant, entraînement pour tous dans la salle de Duel !

Les Aurors se levèrent en même temps dans un raclement de chaises et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la pièce adjacente. Hermione les suivit, le pas un peu plus pesant et l'esprit préoccupé en pensant à la mission qui l'attendait…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Voualaaaaaaa ! Cette fois ci j'ai été gentille : je ne vous ai pas coupé en plein suspens ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à faire Hermione détruire son appartement, j'avoue que cela m'a fait moi même du bien ! Alors à votre avis, que nous réserve la suite ? Et qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Review + 

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Cilou O'Neill** : Eh bien non l'infirmière et Harry n'avaient rien découvert en fait, mais Harry avait compris qu'Hermione avait menti, et c'était déjà trop pour l'homme modèle qu'est Harry ! Et tu t'attendais à ça comme cadeau +

**ayuluna** : Ah me voilà rassurée ! (enfin sauf pour le "pour l'instant"... ) Promis j'irais lire cette fic dont tu me parle dès que j'aurais un peu de temps et je te ferais une critique complète dans la prochaine review ! Moi je n'aime pas trop les HPSS ou HPDM je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Je n'aime pas trop lire des fics avec des slash mais ça viendra peu être ! Je te tiens au courant +

**draco-tu-es-a-moi** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH :D ENFIN ! Te voilà de retour ! Je t'attendais à chaque chapitre dans l'espoir de revoir tes dialogues déjantés et j'avoue que je ne t'espérais plus ! J'ai été super contente de voir que tu n'avais pas perdu de vue ma fic ! Bon et bien pour répondre à ta question, tu as quelques indices ici mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus +

**hermy.67** : Lol désolée je ne peux pas te répondre mais relis ce chapitre et relis le résumé de ma fic, cela devrait te donner des indices !

**LunDer** : Lol là c'est de la grosse initiative ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! Merci beaucoup de m'encourager, j'avoue que j'en ai besoin en ce moment, entre les cours et tout !

**dragonia** : Voilà tu as vu ! Comment ? Tu avais perdu ma fic de vue ? C'est un sacrilège punit de la peine de mort tu sais ? Non je lol et bien je suis contente que tu sois revenue dessus alors ! A bientôt j'espère +

**farfalina **: Alors où en es tu avec ton histoire ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de toi pour que je t'aide à poster alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment ça avance car j'ai très envie de la lire ! Pour répondre à tes questions, il y a une part de "je ne sais pas trop où je vais" mais le dernier chapitre de l'histoire est clair dans ma tête, et je sais comment en gros elle va se finir, même si je ne sais pas clairement ce qui va se passer entre temps... Je pense faire une quinzaine de chapitres, pas plus ! J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions, j'espère aussi que ce chapitre t'as plu ! (c'était une super idée le coup de l'infirmière, pour être honnête je n'y ai même pas pensé !)

**sakura** : Je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question ! C'était ce que tu avais imaginé ? Merci beaucoup de me lire +

**bloody the slytherin **: Merci beaucoup ! Oui j'avoue que ce genre de relation entre deux personnes me fascine également ... +

**Emily Lovegood **: Lol et bien merci :D j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment à poster à temps mes chapitres, mais je pense que tu dois comprendre ça toi aussi, il y a des jours où on a de l'inspi et des jours où on en a pas ! A propos je t'ai totalement recopiée dans mon profil sur les questions, car je trouvais qu'elles étaient bien ! Si ça te gène je les enlève il n'y a pas de problême, surtout que je ne t'ai pas demandé au préalable si je pouvais les utiliser... +

**moa hermy** : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je sais mes chapitres sont un peu courts par rapport aux autres fics, mais ils me prennent vraiment beaucoup de temps à écrire, ça parait pas comme ça mais c'est vraiment le cas ! Désolée encore +

**Aybie** : Lol merci beaucoup ! Tu ne vas pas être très contente mais ce chapitre est encore très court... Mais jai beaucoup travaillé dessus, j'espère que tu apprécieras quand même... Merci de montrer tant d'enthousiasme pour me lire +

**Poupoux** : Oui tu avais très bien résumé la situation : Hermione aimait Harry (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait) mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attirée par malefoy (en particulier sexuellement !) Mais maintenant la situation a changé comme tu as pu le voir ! Contente de te "revoir" si on peut dire +

**Liv-3** : Oui je sais, couper en plein suspens c'est pas très gentil ! Mais c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ! (comment ça on l'avait déjà vu ressortir dans les relations Hermione/Draco ?) +

**xMischiefManaged013** : Sorry, I didn't understand everything you said, but I understood that you like my fic, and I thank you for that ! You did a really big effort to read me, and I'm honoured for that ! Sorry, you see I haven't got a really good English too, but I hope you'll continue to read me and review again ! See ya !

**Petitours Brun** : MDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! XPLDR ! Oui ou au lieu des menottes roses une tenue complète de sado-maso hummm? Mais c'est une très bonne idée, j'y penserais pour la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tout, pour être là et me faire autant rire ! Gros bisous mon petit réré +

Un gros merci à** loli**, **Marina**, **J'aime Draco** (ah toi aussi ? Moi aussi je l'aime !), **gizmo-girl** (lol qui est poète dans l'âme !), **supernana494** et **hermione je t'adore!** Merci à tous de me soutenir et de me donner du courage !

Un autre merci (après promis j'arrête ! ) à** Laurence** (je ne connais pas son pseduo et je ne sais pas si elle en a un) qui m'a fait un magnifique dessin qui illustre la scène où Hermione découvre la marque des Ténèbres sur le dos de Draco. Merci beaucoup à toi, il était manifique et cela m'as beaucoup touchée !


	11. La décision du Ministre

Salut à tous ! Enfin un autre chapitre J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que je vous avait abandonnés ! Je ne fais jamais ça et ne vous inquiétez pas quand je fait quelque chose je le termine, je ne le laisse jamais en plan ! Je n'ai pas d'excuse sur mon énorme retard si ce n'est que j'avais un manque d'insapiration doublé d'une flemme monumentale ! Et puis il y a eu mon voyage au Japon entretemps qui m'a un peu déconnectée du monde réel (pour plus de précisions allez voir mon profile je suis en train d'écrire un petit résumé). Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre enfin ! Je ne peux plus répondre à vos reviews individuellement car il parait que FanFiction l'interdit... En tout cas je vous remercie tous infiniment de me soutenir et de m'encourager, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Continuez et si vous avez une question particulière, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mail ! Bonne lecture et comme d'habitude vos impressions sont les bienvenues +

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté**

**Chapitre11**

**La décision du Ministre **

- _Stupéfix_ ! (nda : vous remarquerez le parallèle avec le tout premier chapitre !) fit la jeune fille sans conviction.

Le sort passa à un bon mètre du beau brun qui se tenait en face d'elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, suite à ce tir raté et murmura de sa voix chaude :

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Hermione vit l'éclair bleu s'approcher d'elle à toute vitesse en tournoyant. Elle leva sa baguette avec une lenteur inhabituelle.

- _Prote_…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son sort : l'éclair bleu la frappa à la poitrine, et instantanément elle sentit son corps se raidir tout entier. Elle tomba gauchement sur le côté, heurtant le sol avec lourdeur. Elle vit Harry se pencher sur elle, ses yeux verts émeraude plissés par l'angoisse ; ou était-ce de la suspicion ?

- Ça va ? demanda t'il avant de donner un bref coup de baguette sur la tête d'Hermione qui retrouva immédiatement le contrôle de son corps.

Hermione se massa douloureusement les côtes avant de répondre un peu agacée :

- Oui, oui très bien…

Mais le ton n'y était pas, et Harry le remarqua immédiatement. Hermione pestait contre elle-même en époussetant sa robe, grommelant des « saleté de baguette ».

- On reprend ? lui demanda Harry gentiment.

- Oui ok, répondit Hermione.

Elle se releva en se tenant encore les côtes, mais elle se redressa soudain et lança :

- _Locomotor Mortis_ !

Harry, pourtant surpris par la soudaine attaque d'Hermione para aussitôt avec un Protego. Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier qui venait de se matérialiser devant le beau brun avant de revenir dans une trajectoire parfaite vers Hermione. Celle-ci, nullement préparée à cette riposte perdit un peu ses moyens et ne parvint pas à lancer tout de suite un sort de renvoi. Elle se jeta sur le côté pour essayer d'éviter l'éclair qui se rapprochait dangereusement, mais en vain. L'éclair frappa un coin de sa robe qui prit feu. Hermione poussa un hurlement suraigu en voyant les flammes jaunes lécher le tissu de sa robe qui partait en morceaux carbonisés. Elle cria, paniquée :

- _Aguamenti_ ! _AGUAMENTI_ !

De l'eau claire coula de sa baguette sur sa robe, éteignant progressivement les flammèches en répandant une petite fumée âcre. Lorsque toute trace de feu eut disparue, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda autour d'elle. Apparemment les autres Aurors, bien qu'elle eut crié très fort ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Chacun était très absorbé dans son duel, et Hermione pu voir rapidement que Nymphadora Tonks avait stupéfixé son partenaire et que Lynch avait une couleur de peau qui tirait violemment sur le vert kaki. Harry, cependant, la fixait, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Il semblait la jauger du regard à travers ses petites lunettes rondes, et son visage tout entier exprimait son doute. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire qui n'eut pour effet que de renforcer le froncement de sourcils.

- Heu… On reprend ? tenta vainement de proposer Hermione.

Harry s'approcha lentement de sa démarche si particulière, à la fois masculine et forte mais en même temps si gracieuse, la baguette à moitié levée. Il rejeta une mèche de cheveu derrière ses yeux. Son regard était dur et autoritaire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Comment ça ? demanda innocemment Hermione.

- Il y a à peine une heure tu étais rayonnante, tu débordais de joie de vivre. Depuis qu'on a commencé l'entraînement, tu rates tous tes sorts et tu ne parviens pas à en éviter un. Alors je te demande, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle savait pourquoi elle était perturbée, pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son entraînement, mais elle ne le dirait pour rien au monde à Harry en cet instant. Elle se contenta de bredouiller :

- Heu… Rien… ça arrive à tout le monde les passages à vide tu sais…

- Hermione !

Harry avait prononcé son nom avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

- Tu n'arrive même pas à me jeter un bête sort d'Experlliarmus ! Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? Je suis censé être ton meilleur ami non ?

Hermione voulut crier « Oui, tu es mon meilleur ami, rien que ça Harry, rien que ça ! », mais elle se retint. Elle baissa la tête, n'osant pas soutenir le regard accusateur de Survivant et tritura nerveusement ses doigts.

- Je suis désolée… Je ne suis pas très concentrée…

- J'avais remarqué, fit Harry implacable.

Hermione releva la tête piteusement.

- Excuse moi, répéta t-elle.

Et elle sortit de la salle en courant. Elle croisa Ron qui s'apprêtait, lui, à y rentrer.

- Heu… Salut Hermione… fit il surprit.

Hermione lui adressa un petit signe de la main pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et courut vers son box. Là, elle enleva rageusement sa robe à moitié brûlée et se rhabilla rapidement en moldu. Elle rassemblait sans ménagement ses papiers dans l'espoir de partir quand le rideau qui séparait son box du Quartier des Aurors s'ouvrit dans le crissement caractéristique de la tringle en métal qui le soutenait. Hermione se retourna. C'était Ron. Il semblait inquiet.

- Tu t'en va ? demanda t-il surpris.

- Oui… Prend le sur mes journées de congé si tu veux…

- Ne sois pas ridicule, repris fermement Ron en s'avançant vers elle afin de laisser le rideau se refermer.

Hermione soupira d'exaspération.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Harry ? demanda t-elle, s'attendant à tout nier en bloc.

- Harry ? répondit Ron de nouveau surpris. Rien. Pourquoi ?

Et il était sincère, Ron ne savait pas mentir sans un rougissement intempestif et très remarquable de ses oreilles. Hermione, ne trouvant pas le moyen d'éviter la question préféra répondre plus énervée qu'elle ne voulait le paraître :

- Non rien, laisse tomber… Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Je voulais t'informer des conditions de la prochaine mission…

- Quelles conditions ? Je les connais les conditions, pas de sortilèges impardonnables, – Hermione dépliait ses doigts en même temps qu'elle énumérait les clauses de son « contrat » - pas de sacrifice commun, pas de morts…

- Justement… l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione se redressa, les yeux agrandis pas l'étonnement. Ses trois doigts relevés tremblaient légèrement.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle.

- Je viens de recevoir un avis du Ministère.

Il déplia un parchemin qui portait un élégant sceau doré qui scintillait cependant de façon lugubre. Ajustant sa voix, comme si il lisait un discours très important, Ron reprit :

- _Par ordre du Ministre de la Magie, il est donné aux Aurors la possibilité, si besoin s'en fait sentir, de neutraliser définitivement un des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cet amendement s'applique seulement si l'individu montre un comportement dangereux envers toute personne jugée respectable, et prend effet dès la lecture de celui-ci._

Hermione reprit faiblement :

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Ce qui veut dire que la troisième clause du contrat ne s'applique plus, ni l'interdiction du sortilège Avada Kedavra. Vous avez désormais la permission… de tuer… conclut sérieusement Ron.

Hermione fut ébranlée par la nouvelle, et sa première pensée alla vers Malefoy. Lentement, elle baissa son majeur qu'elle avait relevé auparavant pour énoncer les règles à respecter. Elle le regarda tristement se replier, comme si il était vaincu par le poids qui venait de s'abattre sur lui.

Dans un dernier geste elle fit un tas de ses feuilles qu'elle fourra sans aucune délicatesse dans son sac et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Ron ne fit rien pour la retenir et la regarda passer comme une tornade.

Hermione marcha jusqu'à la petite pièce réservée au transplanage dans le Ministère après avoir décoché son nom du parchemin magique qui comptabilisait les entrées. Elle concentra son esprit sur la grille en fer forgé du Manoir Malefoy qui se matérialisa quelques instants plus tard devant ses yeux. Les deux serpents entrelacés sur l'écusson semblaient la fixer méchamment, comme si ils lui condamnaient l'entrée. Le soleil couchant projetait des ombres rougeâtres sur les lettres de _Drago Malefoy_, creusant des profonds sillons dans la pierre gravée. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione, les yeux aux pupilles verticales des reptiles étaient vraiment effrayants… Décidant tant bien que mal de les ignorer, Hermione poussa d'un geste machinal la grille, comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois jusque là. Mais cette fois ci le battant resta bien fermement en place dans ses gonds. Elle secoua légèrement la grille qui resta désespérément impassible. Dépitée, Hermione lui décocha un violent coup de pied ce qui n'eut pour simple effet que de lui déclencher une douleur fulgurante dans toute la jambe. La grille, elle, ne trembla même pas.

- Saleté de Malefoy, marmonna t-elle. _Alohomora_.

L'éclair ricocha sur les barreaux de la grille avec un « dong » métallique, mais la celle-ci ne bougea pas plus qu'avant. Rageuse, Hermione agrippa des deux mains les barreaux froids et hurla de frustration :

- Malefoy ! Ouvre cette grille ! _MALEFOY ! Alohomora ! ALOHOMORA !_

Les sorts étaient renvoyés un à un par la grille. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait grimpé sans le vouloir le long des barreaux métalliques qui lui écorchaient maintenant les mains alors qu'elle tentait de se maintenir en l'air. Le sol était à plusieurs mètres en dessous d'elle et elle voyait les pointes qui surmontaient les barreaux se dresser vers le ciel crépusculaire. Le frottement du fer râpeux se faisait insupportable alors qu'elle glissait inexorablement vers le sol. Les piques semblaient acérées, mais Hermione n'en avait cure. Elle se hissa au prix d'efforts surhumains un peu plus haut, et avec un ultime râle et une traction de bras, se redressa en haut de la grille. Aussitôt elle vacilla de l'effort qu'elle venait d'accomplir et le sol qui se trouvait maintenant à plus de 5 mètres semblait bouger dangereusement. Lentement, en essayant de contrôler tous ses membres qui tremblaient, Hermione descendit une jambe, puis l'autre de l'autre côté de la barrière qui la séparait de Malefoy, se suspendant dans le vide. Elle poussa un long soupir et lâcha ses deux mains en même temps. Elle heurta le sol avec dureté, mais la douleur était encore supportable. Celle qui ne l'était pas était celle de ne pas voir Malefoy. La baguette levée, elle marchait maintenant avec prudence le long de l'allée gravillonnée, prête à parer tout sortilège de protection. Elle constata avec étonnement qu'aucun autre obstacle ne vint entraver sa route.

-_ Malefoy est forcément chez lui s'il n'a pas protégé sa maison avec des sorts…_pensa t-elle judicieusement.

Arrivée à la porte d'entrée, elle frappa doucement. Rien ne se passa. Elle refrappa une nouvelle fois sans succès. L'impolitesse fut plus forte que le patience : elle pesa sa main sur le poignée qui s'abaissa, faisant coulisser la lourde et magnifique porte en chêne sculpté. Aussitôt le parfum caractéristique de Malefoy lui emplit les narines, une odeur puissante de gingembre et de cèdre. Aphrodisiaque…

Elle avança lentement jusqu'au Hall où crépitait l'habituel feu dans l'âtre. La pièce était vide, et seule les étincelles animées du feu qui produisaient des reflets dansants et chatoyants sur les murs l'animait quelque peu. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier de marbre qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, d'un pas peu assuré, mais tout de même vif, comme pour donner tort à son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses talons claquaient sur la pierre froide, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Malefoy l'avait forcément entendue entrer.

- _A quoi joue t-il ?_

Elle déambulait maintenant dans un couloir, sous l'œil soupçonneux et haineux pour certains des personnages qui ornaient les tableaux. Hermione pouvait lire leurs noms gravés sur une petite plaque dorée en dessous de chaque cadre.

_Milena Malefoy, 1859-1928, Baltus Malefoy, 1855-1923…_

Les illustres membres de la famille Malefoy la toisait avec tout le mépris dont un personnage mort depuis un siècle peut le faire. Certains portraits quittèrent même leurs cadres, après avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de leur voisin.

- _Pour aller prévenir Malefoy sans doute…_ songea Hermione.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à la chambre où elle avait dormi quelques temps auparavant. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour la retirer aussitôt quelques secondes plus tard, horrifiée. Elle en devenait de plus en plus impolie. S'introduire chez quelqu'un en escaladant la grille, c'était une chose, pénétrer ensuite dans une demeure sans y être invitée et écouter aux portes en était une autre que le bon sens lui empêchait de commettre. Néanmoins, après quelques instants passés à regarder avec angoisse la porte en bois verni, elle recolla doucement son oreille. Aucun son ne filtrait à travers l'épaisse couche de bois, aussi elle frappa doucement, prête à justifier sa présence ici.

Une fois de plus aucune réponse ne vint conforter Hermione. Celle-ci, plus qu'exaspérée par ce jeu de cache-cache ouvrit le porte non sans une certaine fermeté. La chambre était vide, le lit fait, les draps de soie impeccablement tendus, sans aucun pli. C'est alors qu'un bruit attira l'attention d'Hermione, un petit bruit, comme un râle. Intriguée, elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre vide et se dirigea vers le bruit qui s'amplifiait à mesure qu'elle parcourait le couloir. Les sons dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à identifier si ils étaient de douleur, de rage ou de plaisir la menèrent devant une nouvelle porte en bois verni. Un mince rai de lumière filtrait en dessous de la porte. Malefoy était là, ça ne faisait pas de doute. Prudente, elle apposa une nouvelle fois son oreille sur la porte. Les gémissements semblaient tout proches, et le sang d'Hermione se glaça lorsqu'elle reconnu une voix de femme :

- Continue Drago…

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Et voilà j'ai recommencé avec mes fins à suspens ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien, pas bien ? Et à votre avis qu'est-ce qui se passe derrière cette porte ?  
Bisous à tous et merci encore de me soutenir +  



	12. Désillusion

Hello tout le monde ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, je le poste en vitesse entre deux cours car je pense que cela fait longtemps que vous l'attendez... Je ne peux toujours pas répondre aux reviews (interdit par d'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait pourquoi, dites le moi dans une review...), mais je vais répondre à la question qui revient le plus souvent dans tous vos commentaires, à savoir est-ce que Drago et Hermione vont finir ensemble ? Je vais décevoir beaucoup de personnes mais je vais seulement vous donner un indice afin que vous répondiez tous seuls à cette question : relisez le résumé de ma fic. Cela devrait vous aiguiller dans la bonne direction ! Et maintenant bonne lecture, (sadique moûa de répondre à une question par énigme ? meuuuuu non ! ;) ) et comme d'habitude j'attends vos commentaires !

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté  
Chapitre 12  
Désillusion**

Hermione recula brusquement de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu, c'était impossible. Elle resta là quelques secondes, le corps figé et l'oreille aux aguets. Les battements de son cœur se mêlaient aux gémissements de plus en plus forts de la pièce à côté. N'y tenant plus, elle colla de nouveau son oreille contre le battant.

- Encore…

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues d'Hermione. Non pas par gène ni par honte, mais par colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment…

- Continue Drago !

Un nouveau cri interrompit là ses réflexions. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement et se mit à faire les cents pas devant la porte. Après tout Malefoy n'avait lié aucun contrat d'exclusivité avec elle, ils ne s'étaient pas promis une fidélité éternelle, ils n'étaient même pas ensembles… Mais ce n'était pas des arguments assez convaincants pour Hermione en cet instant. Folle de rage et de tristesse, elle frappa violemment de ses deux poings le mur à côté de la porte. Un bruit caverneux résonna dans tout le couloir, réveillant quelques portraits un peu plus loin qui poussèrent un petit cri courroucé. Le silence revint, et Hermione s'effondra silencieusement contre le mur, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle glissa au sol et se recroqueville, la tête plongée entre ses genoux.

Malefoy ne leur avait laissé aucune chance, il avait étouffé dans l'œuf cet amour naissant qui rendait Hermione si folle de joie, il avait brisé les ailes à leur envolée commune…

Des larmes, gouttes opalescentes, perlaient au coin de ses yeux où une petite flamme ne brillait plus. Elles roulaient maintenant sur la courbure de ses joues, traçant leur chemin sur sa peau veloutée. Hermione entendit le son mat que fit l'une d'elle en s'écrasant sur sa main, seul son dans le silence pesant. Un silence de mort…

- _Un silence ?_

Hermione mit quelques instants à réaliser que les gémissements avaient cessés, et que le couloir avait retrouvé son atmosphère glacée et silencieuse. Elle se redressa lentement et s'appuya contre le mur opposé, le front appuyé contre le bois verni. Elle entendit un léger bruissement derrière elle, et le couloir obscur fut soudain inondé d'un rai de lumière carré, caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte. Elle se retourna lentement.

Il se tenait là, dans l'encablure de la porte, un peignoir vert en soie noué autour de sa taille, largement ouvert sur son torse pâle aux côtes naissantes. La lumière se déversait en flots ininterrompus sur sa chevelure blonde en bataille, l'auréolant de reflets chatoyants. Ses yeux pénétrèrent ceux d'Hermione avec dureté. Le mercure glacé qu'ils contenaient brûla le cœur de la jeune fille par tant de puissance et de force.

_Qu'il était beau…_

D'un geste nonchalant, Malefoy porta la main à ses cheveux qu'il rabattit en arrière. L'air vibrait tout autour de son corps, Hermione pouvait sentir les ondes de sa peau pâle, et elle pouvait sentir l'aura qui émanait de tout son être, cette entrave qui la retenait à lui. Ses lèvres sèches formèrent les mots « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Granger ? », mais Hermione ne perçut pas le moindre son. L'atmosphère était électrique, un étrange courant semblait vouloir la rapprocher de lui, deux aimants, deux atomes prêts à s'assembler, à fusionner…

Il fit un pas vers elle, lentement. La lumière se reflétait sur son torse imberbe, creusant des ombres sous les formes de ses muscles. Hermione ne bougea pas, mais tous ses muscles étaient crispés, comme chargés d'énergie.

Il en fit un autre. Suffisamment pour laisser Hermione entrevoir l'intérieur de la pièce derrière lui, baignée de lumière. Elle devina un lit aux draps d'un blanc immaculé. Celui-ci était défait, les draps formaient des tourbillons de tissu, se froissant et se défroissant en volutes raffinés. Et au milieu d'eux, une forme longiligne, dont la couleur foncée contrastait avec tant de lumière. Hermione vit avec effroi la forme bouger gracieusement et se retourner avec toute la cruauté du monde vers elle, un sourire plus qu'ironique sur le visage.

Hermione ne remarqua qu'à cet instant que Malefoy se trouvait maintenant tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir une légère odeur de sueur mêlée à son parfum ambré qui émanait de sa peau désormais toute proche. Elle détourna les yeux de la créature allongée sur le lit pour les remonter vers ceux de Malefoy. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Son regard n'exprimait aucune culpabilité, ni aucune pitié d'aucune sorte. Il était au contraire supérieur et fier. Hermione détourna les yeux une nouvelle fois vers l'être qui s'enroulait maintenant sensuellement dans les draps. Elle sentit la main de Malefoy sur son avant bras. Elle était inhabituellement chaude et moite. Son contact était insupportable, Hermione retira son bras d'un geste brusque et se mit à courir dans le couloir sans se retourner. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, et elles coulaient encore lorsqu'elle transplana chez elle. Elle trouva une lettre sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, vraisemblablement laissée par un hibou trop pressé pour attendre qu'elle rentre. Elle la décacheta d'un coup de baguette. C'était Harry. La lettre était griffonnée en toute hâte et Hermione, à cause de ses yeux embués eut un mal fou à déchiffrer les mots du Survivant.

**_Hermione, j'espère que tu vas bien. J'aimerais avoir une discussion avec toi dès que tu te sentiras prête…_**

**_Harry_**

- _Génial… _pensa cyniquement Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, _voilà qu'Harry veut me larguer maintenant…_

L'envie lui prit à nouveau de saccager son salon pour passer sa frustration.

- _Je ne vais tout de même pas détruire de nouveau mon salon pour ce connard…_pensa amèrement Hermione.

La dernière fois, il avait fallut quelques heures à Hermione afin de reconstituer toute sa vaisselle, tant les morceaux étaient éparpillés, et quelques heures supplémentaires pour nettoyer tous les éclats restants, sans compter l'argent dépensé pour racheter une housse de canapé (Hermione n'était décidemment pas douée en couture, même aidée de sa baguette magique !).

Elle resta quelques instants sans bouger, luttant pour ne pas se laisser emporter une nouvelle fois par un accès de colère dévastateur. Mais en vain… Sa haine fut plus forte que la raison, et elle déchaîna toute la hargne qu'elle avait accumulée contre Malefoy et contre cette fille sur sa pauvre housse de canapé qui décidément servait de parfait souffre-douleur. Elle se leva en effet brusquement et l'arracha du canapé avec une violence démesurée, faisant valser les coussins qui y étaient joliment disposés à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils s'écrasèrent sur le mur avec un bruit mat. Elle ne la déchira pas cette fois, mais se contenta de la lancer avec force contre une étagère où divers bibelots dégringolèrent sous le choc et se brisèrent par terre avec des tintements sonores. Elle renversa ensuite une petite commode dont les tiroirs cédèrent sur le sol, répandant divers objets comme des vieux albums photo racornis de l'enfance d'Hermione où des souvenirs des différents voyages qu'avait fait la jeune fille.

L'agressivité et la rage d'Hermione atteignirent leur paroxysme lorsque, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle renversa sa table et jeta les frêles chaises de bois à travers la pièce, créant de profondes entailles dans les murs qu'elles heurtaient. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée de l'appartement, afin de briser une nouvelle fois sa vaisselle, dans une violence jubilatoire quand elle se figea instantanément.

Malefoy se tenait sur le seuil d'entrée, un sourire amusé vissé sur son visage aux traits si purs et si bien dessinés. Il observait le spectacle, tranquillement appuyé contre le cadre en bois de la porte, les bras et jambes croisés, l'air suffisant. Il brisa finalement le silence qui s'était instauré entre les deux protagonistes en applaudissant de ses deux mains aux longs doigts pâles et fins.

- Bravo Granger ! ponctua t-il avec un sourire sarcastique. Bravo !

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Il venait la narguer, après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Avec une haine démentielle, elle franchit les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de son vaisselier et saisit plusieurs verres qu'elle envoya avec une force plus que décuplée vers le visage – si beau soit-il – de Malefoy. Celui-ci les évita de justesse en faisant un petit mouvement sur le côté qui l'obligea à rentrer dans l'appartement. La porte se referma derrière lui juste avant qu'Hermione n'envoie deux nouveaux verres qui se brisèrent dans un bruit cristallin.

- Granger ! Arrête ça !

Malefoy rigolait presque de voir la jeune fille dans cet état, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Elle saisit cette fois une pile d'assiette qu'elle lança de manière totalement désordonnée dans tous les sens en criant :

- La ferme Malefoy ! … Je t'ai dit DE LA FERMER MALEFOY ! ajouta t-elle alors que Malefoy ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

Elle balança une nouvelle pile d'assiette, cette fois ci vers Malefoy qui eut un mal fou à les éviter. Il riait maintenant d'un rire franc (nda : désolée pour la répétition oO), ce qui le gênait passablement dans ses mouvements.

- Tu n'es qu'un connard ! – elle jeta un bol sur Malefoy qui l'évita de nouveau –Je te déteste, je t'ai toujours détesté ! Et je suis trop bête d'avoir osé penser une seule seconde que ça pourrait marcher… Prends toi ça dans ta sale tête.

Elle jeta deux autres verres sur Malefoy qui passèrent largement à côté de ce dernier. Mais celui-ci ne riait plus du tout désormais. Il se tenait immobile, les sourcils froncés, et la mâchoire crispée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Gran…

Hermione cette fois ci ne rata pas son coup. Le verre de cristal l'atteignit au coin de l'arcade et se brisa instantanément. Malefoy s'effondra sur le sol jonché de débris tranchants, les yeux clos et les bras en croix. Hermione mit quelques instants avant de réaliser ce qui s'était passé. Le sang d'un rouge profond qui contrastait avec la pâleur habituelle de la peau de Malefoy et qui coulait maintenant sur la tempe de ce dernier la ramena à a réalité. Elle lâcha l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui vint rejoindre ses ex-voisines sur le sol parsemé d'éclats divers et se précipita sur Malefoy qui gisait encore, immobile.

- Oh mon dieu… Malefoy, MALEFOY ! appela t-elle avec un désespoir croissant dans la voix.

Toute trace de colère avait maintenant disparue en elle, laissant la place à une angoisse palpable tant elle était forte. Malefoy était étendu au milieu des morceaux de verre, inerte, sans défense. Il ressemblait maintenant à une victime, alors qu'il avait été quelques minutes plus tôt le tortionnaire d'Hermione. Elle sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, mais son esprit était à milles lieues de là, à milles lieues de son salon dévasté, à milles lieues de ce Malefoy si faible et vulnérable qui s'offrait à elle. Elle saisit doucement la tête de Malefoy dans ses mains et la ramena contre son ventre, bien calée sur ses genoux.

- Je suis désolée… Je suis vraiment désolée… sanglota t-elle.

Le sang qui ruisselait sur son pantalon, mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'est l'Ange qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

- Je t'en supplie Malefoy… Réveille toi… Ne me laisse pas…

Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière en dodelinant de la tête, comme si elle berçait un nouveau né. Elle qui n'était nullement croyante en vint à regarder le ciel avec l'espoir d'y trouver du réconfort. On dit que l'on se rend compte que l'on aime une personne que lorsque l'on la perdue. Et c'est vrai…

A cet instant, Hermione lui avait tout pardonné, sa méchanceté, son mépris, cette fille… Tout… Pourvu qu'il rouvre ses yeux…

Elle attendit de longues minutes comme cela, mais Malefoy devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure que son sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. Dans sa panique et son désarroi, Hermione n'avait pas pensé à lui faire un pansement autour de la plaie pour stopper son hémorragie. Frappée par l'horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa son omission, elle se résolut à prendre une décision qui allait sans doute lui coûter très cher, mais qui était sa seule chance de sauver la vie de Malefoy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps depuis de longues minutes, sans succès. Enervé, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour contempler la nuit. Son manoir se trouvait un peu à l'écart de la ville et était entouré d'un magnifique parc sauvage sans la moindre lumière qui pourrait gêner l'observation des étoiles. Le comportement d'Hermione le tracassait depuis quelques temps, et il ne trouvait aucune cause plausible qui pourrait le justifier. Il scruta intensément les étoiles de ses magnifiques yeux verts, comme si la réponse était contenue dans ses milliers de points lumineux qui piquetaient le drap tendu du ciel. Il poussa un long soupir, puis se raidit immédiatement. Il se retourna, pour se trouver en face d'une Hermione tremblante et visiblement désemparée. Elle avait les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le nez luisant et son jean arborait une énorme tâche de…

- … Sang ? Tu es blessée ? demanda tout de suite Harry en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la soutint car elle allait visiblement s'écrouler.

- Non, non… Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas… fit-elle d'une petite voix faible.

- J'appelle la Maréchaussée Magique, fit immédiatement Harry d'une vois ferme. J'aurais dû me douter que tu avais des ennuis, ton comportement bizarre depuis plusieurs jours…

- Non Harry ce n'est _pas_ ça… ajouta Hermione désespérée alors qu'Harry s'activait pour établir une connexion avec la cheminée de la Maréchaussée Magique. Harry écoute moi, j'ai besoin de toi…

- Mais bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Promet moi de m'aider quoique je dise.

Harry s'interrompit et la regarda, l'air tout d'abord surpris, puis soupçonneux. Il finit finalement par acquiescer.

- Je te le promets, dis moi.

- Et bien, il s'agit de Malefoy…

Hermione lui raconta seulement que Malefoy se trouvait chez elle, inanimé, avec un coup sur la tempe. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec lui à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste car il était inconscient et que le Code du Transplanage déconseillait fortement d'effectuer un transplanage avec une personne inanimée, même un simple accompagnement de transplanage, sous peine de désartibulation assurée.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour l'emmener à l'hôpital… conclut elle abattue.

Harry écouta avec attention tout ce qu'Hermione avait à dire. Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : que faisait Malefoy chez elle ? Qui lui a donné ce coup sur la tête ? Pourquoi – après tout – voulait elle sauver son pire ennemi ? Hermione avait bien sûr anticipée une réticence de la part de Harry et devina sans peine sa confusion.

- Je t'en prie… Je répondrai à toutes tes questions après… Mais d'abord, je t'en supplie, aide moi à l'emmener à Ste Mangouste… Il ne tiendra plus longtemps…

Harry sembla hésiter quelques secondes, puis il se leva finalement et décrocha sa cape de voyage de son portemanteau.

- Allons-y, fit il seulement.

------ Fin du Chapitre ------

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai oublié dans la première partie de vous remercier tous et toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, vraiment merci de tout mon coeur de m'aider à continuer chaque jour, merci de me soutenir ! Je suis très heureuse que ma fic vous plaise tant et j'espère que c'est toujours le cas à présent. A bientôt + 


	13. Révélations

Salut à tous ! Enfin ! Enfin ! (Je pense que c'est ce que beaucoup d'entre vous se disent, ou plutôt "c'est pas trop tôt, elle en a mis du temps cette d'"#$§ de fanfiqueuse...") Je sais, je sais, ça fait trèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à me faire pardonner avec celui là ! Comme vous aller pouvoir le constater, il est beaucoup plus long à lire que les autres (et à écrire aussi ;) ). Je précise d'entrée de jeu que c'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic. J'écrirai encore un épiloque, histoire de me laisser un peu de marge si je veux écrire une suite. Je pense que la fin va en choquer beaucoup, en fruster peut être ou en ravir certains, qui sait ? En tout cas, dès l'instant où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, j'avais cette fin en tête, et pour moi il n'était pas question d'en faire une autre. Donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser toutes vos impressions sur la fin, sur la fic en entier, ou encore me dire si vous trouvez que je devrai écrire une suite etc... Tous vos commentaires sont comme d'habitude les bienvenus, bons ou mauvais ! J'en profite pour remercier encore une fois TOUS ceux qui ont lu ma fic et TOUS ceux qui ont reviewé (ça fait donc double ration de remerciement pour ceux là :D), merci beaucoup, c'était un plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews et tous vos commentaires ou tout simplement la trace de votre passage sur ma fic. Je remercie vraiment tout le monde de m'avoir aidé à continuer ma fic (on a vraiment l"impression que j'ai créé un mémoire qui m'a pris toute ma vie >. ) Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser à votre lecture : dans toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, je ne crois pas avoir eut une question à propos de mon titre. Je pensais pourtant devoir répondre à de nombreuses questions car il me paraissaitr pour le moins énigmatique, même à moi même... Bon, je vais vous l'expliquer quand même même si personne ne me l'a demandé (fière de son titre !). Je checrhais en fait un titre qui reflète bien cette opposition qu'il y a entre Hermione et Malefoy, au début j'ai pensé à "l'Ombre et la Lumière", mais j'ai pensé que cela ne faisait vraiment pas original... :p. J'ai donc trouvé le mot "Clair-Obscur" qui montrait bien cet antagonisme irréversible entre eux. Puis, le mot argenté qui est ma couleur préférée vient le compléter, car il est aussi le mélange du blanc et du noir, les deux opposés (et aussi parce que "Dans le Clair-Obscur gris" ça faisait moins bien -.-'. !) Mais ce n'est pas la seule explication ! Mais ça, vous le comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté  
**

**Chapitre 13**

**Révélations **

Le bon quart d'heure qui séparait son appartement de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste sembla durer une éternité à Hermione. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils partis de chez elle ? Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils dans les rues de Londres, sous la voûte étoilée et les regards interrogateurs des passants, soutenant tant bien que mal un Malefoy plus pâle encore qu'un fantôme ? Depuis combien de temps la flamme vive qui animait d'ordinaire les yeux d'Hermione s'était éteinte ?

La dernière heure qu'elle venait de passer défilait sans cesse dans sa tête. Harry et elle avaient transplané dans son salon dévasté. Malefoy gisait toujours sur le sol, aussi inerte et faible qu'une vulgaire poupée de chiffons. Harry se contenta d'enjamber indifféremment les débris de verre en jetant des petits coups d'œil deci-delà avant de se glisser vers Malefoy. Son visage resta désespérément impassible alors qu'il regardait interdit le jeune homme qui avait jadis été un puissant ennemi, et qui était maintenant étendu sur le sol dans une flaque de sang parsemée de faïence. Hermione avait maladroitement tenté de panser sa plaie à la tempe avec des cotons et une bande de tissu. Celle-ci observait en retrait la réaction d'Harry, cette réaction qui justement ne venait pas. Après quelques secondes, Harry détourna son regard d'émeraude du corps de l'ex-Serpentard pour faire un petit signe de la tête à Hermione.

- Aide moi, je vais le soulever…

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se précipita au côté de Harry pour soutenir l'épaule de Malefoy. Sa peau blanche était glacée – _aussi froid que doit l'être son cœur en ce moment…_songea Hermione. Avec un râle d'effort, Harry tira le corps de Malefoy vers le haut, de manière à le soulever et Hermione passa les bras sous ses épaules afin de le maintenir en l'air. Après s'être calé à son tour, Harry regarda Hermione et indique d'un petit coup de tête la porte de sortie, ses bras étant occupés à essayer de tenir Malefoy, qui malgré tout s'affaissait peu à peu. Alors qu'ils descendaient avec beaucoup de difficultés les escaliers tortueux de l'entrée de l'appartement d'Hermione, Harry essaya de détendre légèrement l'atmosphère :

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas faire usage du Sortilège de Lévitation en ce moment… Tu imagines tous ces moldus qui verraient un mec à moitié mort en train de léviter dans les rues de Londres ? Ca ferait encore plus de bruit que cette stupide coupe du Monde de Football ou je ne sais quel machin de moldus…

Mais le cœur n'y était visiblement pas, et Hermione, ne relevant pas la remarque, se contenta de baisser les yeux tristement. Harry comprit et se tu. Malgré le côté dramatique de la situation et les milliers de questions qui auraient dû lui tirailler l'esprit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en regardant le ciel d'un bleu d'encre, que c'était une belle nuit, assurément. Hermione laissait couler doucement des larmes sur ses joues. Elle scintillaient tout d'abord lorsqu'elles perlaient au coin de ses paupières, et glissait ensuite onctueusement sur ses joues, rivalisant avec l'éclat si particulier des étoiles. C'était une si belle nuit…

Alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la vitrine miteuse du magasin de vêtements qui faisait l'office d'entrée de Ste Mangouste, Hermione sentait le stress lui nouer le ventre et ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Non pas à cause de la fatigue qu'aurait pu lui infliger le poids de Malefoy, elle avait trouvé en elle une force puisée d'on ne sait où qui augmentait encore à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de l'hôpital. Non pas également à cause de l'explication qu'elle devrait bientôt fournir à Harry et aux Médicomages. Non pas non plus en pensant à sa carrière et à sa réputation brisées à tout jamais. Ce qui inquiétait Hermione Granger en ce moment, c'était le sort de Malefoy…

- Il était temps, souffla Harry épuisé, je commençais à croire que j'allais finalement utiliser ce Sortilège de Lévitation, moldus ou pas…

Il réajusta Malefoy sur son épaule. Ce dernier n'avait pas émit le moindre mouvement ou son durant tout le trajet, se contentant parfois de glisser involontairement d'un côté ou de l'autre, si bien qu'Hermione avait dû plusieurs fois s'arrêter afin de réajuster sa prise. Maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant l'hôpital, Hermione n'était plus sûre de ses intentions. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout le verdict des Médicomages, et elle se demandait malgré elle si l'ignorance dans ce cas ne valait pas mieux que la vérité… Et si les médecins lui annonçaient qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir ? La voix d'Harry brisa ses pensées.

- Hé ! On y va ?

Il avait ressentit l'hésitation d'Hermione, mais la pression de Malefoy sur son épaule devenait trop forte.

- Oui… Allons-y, se reprit Hermione.

Ils se glissèrent subrepticement à travers la vitrine délabrée, et pénétrèrent dans le couloir principal de l'hôpital magique. Immédiatement, un flot de bruits divers parvint à leurs oreilles. Il régnait la même agitation dans l'hôpital que dans les rues de Londres qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter, l'écho en plus…

- _Et l'odeur de mort aussi…_ songea plus que lugubrement Hermione.

Après toutes ces émotions, cette lumière et ce décor chirurgical lui donnaient la nausée. Une infirmière en blouse, visiblement très pressée et l'air contrarié se dirigea à grand pas vers eux, un calepin à la main. Arrivée à leur distance, elle poussa un cri strident en apercevant l'inquiétante tâche rougeâtre qui transparaissait à travers le bandage artisanal, et en laissa même tomber son bloc note en portant les mains à sa bouche. Elle rajusta ses petites lunettes pour être sûre d'avoir bien vue, puis, lorsque ce fut le cas, elle interrogea du regard Harry et Hermione qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. L'infirmière cria quelque chose à l'intention de deux Médicomages qui se dirigèrent prestement vers le petit groupe, mais Hermione n'entendit aucun son sortir de sa bouche. C'était comme si elle était dans une pièce capitonnée qui ne laisser filtrer aucun son, afin qu'elle soit totalement seule face à elle-même et ses émotions…

Elle sentit le poids de Malefoy s'alléger de son épaule alors que les Médicomages le prenaient en charge. Elle s'effondra sur les genoux, la vision vacillante. Elle sentait la nausée lui monter à la bouche. Harry la releva vigoureusement et la soutint fermement en criant quelque chose à l'adresse de l'infirmière qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais une fois de plus Hermione n'entendit aucun son. Sans qu'elle se souvienne du trajet, Hermione se retrouva dans une chambre similaire à celle dans laquelle elle avait séjourné quelques jours auparavant. Dès qu'elle fut allongée, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. A son réveil, Harry se tenait face à la fenêtre, visiblement plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Hermione se redressa douloureusement contre le dossier métallique de son lit afin de montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Harry tourna la tête pour capter un faible sourire de la jeune fille et la détourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, froid et impassible. Les lumières de la ville mouchetaient son beau visage d'éclaboussures dorées. Hermione se redressa de nouveau, plus fermement cette fois. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le savait depuis le début de sa relation avec Malefoy, elle devait la vérité à Harry. Ce fut lui cependant qui brisa le silence pesant qui planait dans la chambre.

- Ils ont transféré Malefoy au Département des Urgences Hémoglobiniques… Les Médicomages disent qu'il va s'en sortir…

Immédiatement, un poids énorme qui pesait sur le cœur d'Hermione s'envola. Elle se sentit revigorée d'un coup, mais pas pour autant libérée. Lentement, elle s'assit sur le côté de son lit, et se leva précautionneusement. Harry avait replongé son regard vers la ville de Londres qui brillait de mille feux.

- Je…  
- Tu l'aimes ?

La réplique d'Harry avait fusé à la vitesse de l'éclair et avait tailladé le coeur d'Hermione. Les yeux du Survivant à eux seuls auraient pu lui lacérer tout le corps. Elle se sentait frémir sous son regard d'émeraude brillant. Elle inclina légèrement le buste en avant et baissa la tête.

- Oui… fit t-elle simplement.

Harry poussa un soupir, et se retourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, les deux mains nerveusement campées sur le rebord de pierre. Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Puis-je savoir… depuis combien de temps ça dure ? reprit Harry.

Chaque mot arraché de sa bouche semblait être une épreuve pour lui, et les trémolos dans sa voix montraient clairement son émotion. Hermione se redressa, des larmes opalescentes glissant de nouveau sans bruit sur la courbe de ses joues.

- Depuis… Depuis la mission où je n'ai pas été choisie…

Harry se redressa brusquement, comme piqué au vif. Puis il replongea son regard à travers la fenêtre et ne parla pas. Hermione s'effondra par terre en essayant de contenir ses larmes, mais c'était peine perdue.

Elle lui raconta tout, comment Malefoy l'avait ramenée chez elle, comment elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui le jour suivant, comment elle l'avait revu régulièrement par la suite. Tout… Harry ne bougea, immobile comme un roc. Mais Hermione savait qu'à l'intérieur, tout ce décomposait en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait construit patiemment, tout son amour pour Hermione, tout son bonheur illusoire. Tout… Tout se dérobait sous ses pieds sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

- Alors… C'est comme ça… parvint-il à articuler.

Il se redressa, et Hermione vit distinctement sur son visage piqueté de points de lumière orangée, de la fureur se dessiner. Pendant un instant elle crut qu'il allait la frapper, mais elle s'y était résignée. Elle était coupable, elle devait payer. Mais Harry se détourna d'elle et saisit par le dossier la frêle chaise en bois à côté de son lit et la fracassa contre le mur.

- APRES TOUT CE QUE J'AI FAIT POUR TOI ? APRES TOUT CE QUE NOUS AVONS PARTAGE, TU PREFERES MALEFOY A MOI ?

Il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur qui se fissura sous le choc. Il se retourna vers elle, toujours agenouillée au pied du lit, la main ensanglantée et une grimace de haine déformant son beau visage. La lumière orangée des lumières de la ville qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre coulait sur son corps anguleux. Il se laissa tomber à genoux en face d'Hermione et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, indifférent au sang qui les maculait à présent. Hermione ne bougea pas et observa le Survivant. Celui-ci sanglotait doucement.

- Je suis tellement désolée Harry…

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle pu prononcer de sa voix brisée. Un sanglot plus fort que les autres échappa à Harry et il se recroquevilla un peu plus. Prudemment, Hermione s'avança de lui à genoux et tomba à ses pieds.

- Si seulement tu m'avais dit ce qui n'allait pas chez moi… J'aurais pu faire des efforts…  
- Ce… Tout est ma faute… Tu n'y es pour rien… C'est moi la fautive, je suis impardonnable. Harry, regarde moi.

Harry ne releva pas la tête, mais son corps se crispa. Doucement, Hermione prit sa main ensanglantée qui recouvrait son visage entre les siennes.

- Regarde moi, s'il te plait…

Harry redressa lentement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux verts embués de larmes. Hermione plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Elle y déversa toute la tendresse, toute la gratitude et l'amitié qu'elle avait pour son ami.

- Tu es l'homme le plus formidable que je connaisse…

Harry repoussa brusquement sa main et lui tourna le dos.

- Si tu le pensais vraiment, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation.

Patiemment, Hermione se rapprocha du dos de l'ex-Gryffondor et l'enlaça de ses deux bras.

- Je te demande de me croire Harry.  
- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Tu viens de me prouver que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance…  
- Harry je t'en prie… Je ne t'avais jamais menti avant, tout ce que je ressentais pour toi était sincère… Simplement, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Mais…

Harry poussa un soupir tremblotant. Hermione resserra encore un peu son étreinte.

- Harry, tu as tout pour être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, je ne connais pas une fille qui pourrait te résister… Tu es l'homme idéal, vraiment…  
- Alors que trouves-tu donc à Malefoy ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Que trouvait elle à Malefoy ? En dehors du fait qu'il possédait ce charme démoniaque et vénéneux, cette beauté étrange, presque androgyne ? Leur relation qui avait quelque chose de virtuel et brutal l'excitait de façon quelque peu sordide. Cette relation qui plus est interdite et prohibée par le bon sens ne la rendait que plus dangereusement attirante…

- Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, tu ne mérites vraiment pas une fille comme moi…

Hermione se retira doucement, relâchant le Survivant meurtri et se recula, comme si elle voulait laisser Harry seul avec lui-même.

- Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je serai prête à tout faire pour toi, tu le sais…

Harry, les yeux encore rougis et fiévreux se retourna vers elle et annonça la voix brisée :

- Alors reste avec moi…

Hermione cru avoir mal entendu ou mal interprété les paroles du brun. Elle lui demanda, l'air ahuri :

- Pardon ?  
- Reste avec moi… Je suis prêt à te pardonner cette histoire avec Malefoy. On tourne la page là-dessus et on repart à zéro.

Hermione cru recevoir un coup sur la nuque, Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait… Au lieu de haine envers elle, Harry lui tendait une nouvelle fois la main, un nouveau départ, une nouvelle histoire… Au fond de son cœur, ces paroles lui firent encore plus mal que si Harry l'avait rouée de coups, car elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas possible… Elle ne pouvait pas, ne pouvait plus être avec Harry. Tout son corps réclamait l'ex-Serpentard, toute son énergie fourmillait dans ses veines au simple souvenir de son nom, chaque battement de cœur voulait la rapprocher de lui. Elle baissa ses yeux emplis de tristesse et murmura doucement :

- Non Harry…

Harry eut un mouvement de recul puis s'avança vers la jeune fille en tendant la main, confiant.

- Quoi ?  
- J'ai dit non Harry… Je suis désolée.

Harry se figea net, une expression de stupeur affichée sur le visage. Hermione releva la tête.

- Je ne peux pas. Je l'aime.

Elle se leva doucement, laissant Harry encore plus abattu qu'il ne l'était auparavant et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir de l'hôpital, il lui fut facile de repérer une infirmière qui la conduisit à la chambre de Malefoy. Celui-ci était profondément endormi sur un lit semblable à celui de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione. Sa peau était presque aussi blanche que les draps, mais la jeune fille vit avec soulagement que la plaie semblait avoir été comblée avec une sorte de pâte violette et collante. Elle s'approcha du torse du jeune homme et y posa précautionneusement sa tête. Elle entendit son cœur palpiter faiblement, et sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait régulièrement. Elle sentait le souffle du jeune homme sur sa joue. Elle enlaça l'abdomen gracile de Malefoy et s'endormit de nouveau. Les rayons du soleil lui chatouillèrent la nuque avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Le lit était vide, les draps défaits. Hermione s'étira lentement et sorti dans le couloir à la recherche d'un Médicomage. Elle en trouva un, l'air pincé et aigri qui rajusta avec nervosité ses lunettes alors qu'Hermione lui demandait où se trouvait Malefoy.

- Le jeune Mr Malefoy est rentré chez lui à la première heure ce matin, bien que je lui aie vigoureusement conseillé de rester encore ici quelques heures…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Déjà ? Mais il était presque mourrant hier ?

Le Médicomage leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement contrarié.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire jeune fille… Mr Malefoy a signé une décharge à l'hôpital, endossant l'entière responsabilité des conséquences de ses actes. A partir de là, nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Hermione s'inclina légèrement en murmurant un bref « merci » avant de commencer à s'éloigner dans la salle prévue pour transplaner (tous les « pop » des transplanages finiraient pas gêner les malades à la longue !).

- Ah, au fait ! la rappela le Médicomage. Mr Harry Potter est rentré chez lui également. Il vous fait savoir qu'il comprend ce que vous ressentez et qu'il ne vous en veut pas…

Sur ce, le Médicomage leva les yeux au ciel, comme si il était offensé de devoir faire le messager du grand Harry Potter et pénétra brusquement dans une chambre en poussant un tonitruant « Bonjour Mme Polichinelle ! Comment ça va ce matin ? ».

- _Elle risque d'aller beaucoup moins bien maintenant…_songea Hermione avec amusement avant de pénétrer dans la salle capitonnée pour transplaner.

Elle hésita quelques instants… Où aller ? Chez Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Chez elle pour se remettre de ses émotions ? Ou chez…

Hermione ferma les yeux, comme si elle essayait d'éclipser cette pensée de son esprit. Mais elle semblait décidément récurrente, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle ne vit que l'image de Malefoy lui souriant de son rictus mi-amusé mi-méprisant. Un véritable débat se déroulait dans la tête d'Hermione :

- _Tu sais que tu as envie de le voir…_

_- Oui mais si lui n'en a pas envie ?  
- Au moins tu sauras si il t'en veut ou pas.  
- Oui mais dans certains cas il ne vaut mieux pas savoir…  
- Tu n'as pas dit la vérité à Harry pour rien !  
- Je lui ai fait du mal…  
- Il t'a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas.  
- Oui mais…  
- Hermione, arrête de te mentir à toi-même ! Arrête de te voiler la face ! Pourrais tu vivre sans revoir Malefoy ?  
- Non.  
- Pourrais tu vivre sans savoir ce qu'il pense réellement de toi ?  
- Non.  
- Alors…_

La voix s'éclipsa, laissant Hermione seule avec ces questions. Elle redressa la tête d'un air décidé. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était sûrement pas le choix de la raison, mais était assurément celui de son cœur.

Elle transplana devant le Manoir Malefoy. Les grilles, cette fois ci étaient grandes ouvertes, comme si Malefoy s'était attendu à avoir de la visite. Le soleil ne parvenait qu'à percer faiblement à travers les nuages gris qui s'étiraient maintenant à perte de vue. Le beau temps de l'hôpital s'était bien vite estompé…

Elle marcha lentement vers la porte en bois massif qu'elle avait franchit beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle ne le devrait. Celle-ci était également entrouverte, Hermione la poussa sans mal et l'entendit se refermer lourdement derrière elle. Elle fit quelques pas dans le Hall, éclairé comme à son habitude par un unique feu de cheminée crépitant à souhait. Les hautes fenêtres étaient obstruées par de lourdes tentures de velours sombre, empêchant la lumière de les traverser. Si ce n'est l'âtre qui éclaboussait les murs de reflets rougeoyants, il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione. Elle fit encore un ou deux pas pour s'avancer dans le cercle tracé par la lumière lorsqu'elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée et le loquet se fermer en un claquement sec. Elle se retourna.

Malefoy, en robe de sorcier vert bouteille la fixait d'un air mauvais, une main pâle encore posée sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée qu'il venait de refermer.

- Bonjour Granger, fit il avec une voix qui se voulait douce mais où pointait le danger à chaque accent de voix.

Hermione fut tout d'abord soulagée de voir qu'il semblait aller bien. Sa plaie était toujours colmatée avec la pâte violette, mais il avait retiré le bandage et le sang semblait avoir renoncé à couler. Puis, elle eut soudainement peur de Malefoy en le voyant s'approcher, tel un fauve qui se délecte de son droit de mort sur sa proie. Elle recula lentement à mesure que Malefoy avançait, mais elle ne pu bientôt plus à cause du feu qui menaçait de lui brûler le dos. Malefoy se rapprocha d'elle lentement, comme si il savourait ce moment, puis se plaça bien en face d'elle, leurs bouches séparées seulement par quelques ridicules centimètres. Ils se regardèrent intensément, sans rien faire si ce n'est soutenir leurs regards l'un l'autre. Celui d'Hermione se laissait clairement dominer par celui de Malefoy qui semblait jubiler de la situation. L'ex-Serpentard brisa ce pont de regards en levant la main et en giflant la jeune fille de toutes ses forces. Hermione s'effondra sur le côté, à quelques centimètres du feu, mais elle ne cria pas. Elle acceptait, elle se soumettait pleinement à Malefoy. Celui-ci lui empoigna vigoureusement les épaules et la pencha vers le feu. La jeune fille sentit une odeur de cheveux brûlés, et elle sentait l'ai chaud lui lécher la nuque. Cependant elle ne bougea pas, et regarda seulement Malefoy tristement, remettant sa vie entre ses mains. Le jeune homme murmura seulement de manière assassine :

- Idiote ! Pourquoi es tu revenue ?

Il la retira du feu et la laissa tomber sur le côté. Hermione heurta le sol durement, et rampa doucement pour tenter de s'éloigner du feu, alors que Malefoy s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il la regarda d'un air accusateur et méprisant. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, malgré la douleur qui lui parcourait tout le côté droit du corps.

- Je voulais… M'excuser… murmura t-elle faiblement.  
- T'EXCUSER !

Malefoy se leva brusquement et empoigna la jeune fille par les épaules, la maintenant à terre. Courageusement, elle essaya de continuer de parler alors que Malefoy la ballottait dans tous les sens.

- Je voulais te demander pardon de t'avoir frappé. Je voulais… J'espérais que tu me pardonnes… Je…

Malefoy riait à présent. Il lâcha Hermione mais maintint une emprise ferme sur elle en se mettant à califourchon sur elle et en serrant ses genoux contre ses hanches.

- Ha ha ha ha ! Et tu crois que ça suffit ! Tu crois que ça suffit de s'excuser comme ça ?

Hermione pouvait lire de la folie dans ses yeux. Elle hocha docilement la tête, pour montrer qu'elle savait bien qu'elle était en tort.

- Tu n'avais pas à forcer la grille de chez moi Granger ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cette fille.  
- Excuse moi… bredouilla t-elle une nouvelle fois.  
- Je veux plus Granger.

Il déchira d'un geste le T-shirt d'Hermione, laissant apparaître sa généreuse poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement.

- Beaucoup plus… fit il en dardant sa langue pointue sur ses lèvres.

Il passa sa main dans le haut du pantalon d'Hermione, lui caressant vigoureusement l'entrejambe à travers sa petite culotte de coton. Les yeux d'Hermione se plièrent en une supplication silencieuse, alors qu'elle embrassait avec fougue le Serpentard. Ses mains s'accélérèrent, et sentant le gène occasionné par le pantalon de la jeune fille, il le déboutonna et le fit glisser le long des hanches moelleuses de celle-ci. Il la débarrassa entièrement des lambeaux de tissus qui lui recouvraient encore la poitrine avant d'enlever sa propre robe de sorcier. Hermione retira ses sandales d'un geste du pied et se jeta sur le torse nu de l'ex-Serpentard, le mordant par à-coups et griffant ses épaules musclées. Malefoy, se laissant aller à ses douces tortures, tout en malaxant durement les fesses de la brunette et en continuant ses caresses intimes. Il abandonna à son tour ses chaussures avant de lécher le cou de la jeune fille qui se cambra sous l'invitation, offrant sa gorge déployée à son ennemi. Hermione sentait de nouveau la chaleur si agréable qu'elle ressentait en ces instants passés avec Malefoy, ses mains pourtant froides et blanches comme un glaçon la réchauffaient de l'intérieur et lui provoquait des brûlures presque désagréables, tant le plaisir était fort. D'un geste, Malefoy enleva la culotte de la jeune fille, et il introduisit immédiatement deux doigts dans son antre chaud et déjà humide. Hermione étouffa un cri et griffa les épaules du beau blond de plus belle, alors qu'il se laissait aller à des va et vient puissants en elle. Essayant de contrôler les flux de sensations qui faisaient vibrer tous ses os, Hermione lâcha les épaules de Malefoy pour plonger ses mains dans son caleçon. Elle caressa le sexe du jeune homme, qui ne mit pas longtemps avant de se durcir, doucement d'abord, puis vigoureusement ensuite pour suivre la cadence effrénée que Malefoy lui infligeait. Le visage de Malefoy se tordait en différentes expressions, allant du plaisir pur à la rage et à la douleur. Hermione accélérait, et Malefoy, sentant qu'il ne pourrait tenir encore longtemps se détacha d'elle brusquement, descendit son caleçon d'un geste et l'attrapa par la main pour la relever. Hermione se laissa faire, non sans une certaine surprise. Malefoy la serra fortement contre lui et l'embrassa sauvagement, comme si il voulait lui dévorer le visage et la jeune fille y répondit avec passion et brutalité. En faisant cela, Malefoy les conduits vers le mur le plus proche contre lequel il la plaqua avec violence, non sans cesser de l'embrasser avec fougue. Hermione enroula instantanément ses jambes autour du buste d'Apollon du Mangemort, mais celui-ci les retira et lui intima l'ordre de se retourner en faisant un signe de la tête. Hermione comprit le message et se mit de dos à Malefoy, le ventre collé contre le mur froid de la pierre. Avec une douceur dérangeante, Malefoy contempla d'abord le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Les longs cheveux bouclés de la jeune fille retombaient en mèches éparses sur son magnifique dos hâlé recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Les mains agrippées à la paroi de roche, elle attendait, les fesses rebondies légèrement en arrière ce qui faisait ressortir le creux de ses reins et la rondeur de celles-ci. Malefoy se passa instinctivement la langue sur les lèvres alors qu'elle se tordait félinement dans l'attente d'un acte de sa part.

Acte qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Malefoy s'avança vers la jeune fille et prit d'une main l'ensemble de sa chevelure qui reposait sur sa nuque pour la tirer vers lui, de manière à ce que la jeune fille ait la tête en arrière. Cela lui arracha un hurlement de douleur, mais elle ne se débattit pas. Au contraire, elle se cambra un peu plus pour coller leurs deux corps qui criaient leur plaisir à l'unisson. Malefoy lui mordit la nuque à travers son épaisse chevelure, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle avec force. Hermione cria, mais c'était de plaisir et non de douleur.

La douleur en fait avait quelque chose de curatif et même de purgatoire. Elle prenait cela comme le doux châtiment qu'elle pensait mériter pour le mal qu'elle avait fait aux deux hommes qu'elle avait aimé. La brutalité de Malefoy l'excitait de manière très sordide certes, mais elle avait quelque chose de libérateur et même de guérisseur.

Alors que Malefoy accélérait son va et vient, elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à la pierre froide, la tête toujours en arrière, les yeux clos. Malefoy qui s'enfonçait plus profondément et plus violemment à chaque coup de reins posa ses deux mains glacées sur celles d'Hermione toujours accrochées à la roche, relâchant la nuque de la jeune fille encore marquée des empreintes de ses dents. Hermione rabattit sa tête en avant et joignit son corps aux mouvements de Malefoy. Coincée entre la pierre rugueuse et froide et le corps doux et inhabituellement chaud de Malefoy, la jeune fille sentait une pléiade de sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenties. C'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait le corps du beau Serpentard. En relevant un peu la tête, Hermione voyait nettement la Marque des Ténèbres sur le poignet du jeune homme, qui scintillait sinistrement, malgré les oscillations brutales dues à leurs mouvements. Sa vision se brouillait par moment, comme si son cerveau était focalisé tout entier sur les décharges qui la traversaient. Malefoy accélérait, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour la guider au plus profond de lui. Les râles qui s'échappaient des deux jeunes gens se répercutaient en écho sur les murs épais, que seules venaient réchauffer de quelques notes colorées les rares étincelles du feu. Alors que Malefoy caressait maintenant fiévreusement sa poitrine, Hermione sentait que son plaisir allait bientôt atteindre son paroxysme. Elle se cambra de plus belle, et la réponse de Malefoy ne tarda pas à arriver…

Il se libéra en elle en lui mordant de nouveau la nuque pour ne pas crier, à la manière d'une chatte qui saisirait ses petits par le coup pour mieux les contrôler. Hermione hurla de la douleur soudaine, mais elle atteignit son orgasme au même moment. Son cri se transforma en un gémissement plaintif alors qu'un flux de plaisir lui parcourait tout le corps, la pénétrant toute entière jusqu'au moindre atome. Leurs mouvements se firent plus lents, et Malefoy se retira doucement. Hermione ne bougea pas de sa position, le ventre accolé aux pierres rugueuses. Tout son corps était meurtri de l'intensité du moment qu'elle venait de passer, mais son esprit semblait comme nourri, rassasié de la substance qui lui était vitale. Elle se décolla lentement du mur. De profondes entailles creusées par les dents et les ongles de Malefoy ainsi que le mur grossier parsemaient son corps luisant. Elle n'y fit guère attention, et préféra ramasser une chemise de Malefoy qui était posée négligemment à côté d'un fauteuil.

- Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda t-elle en soulevant la chemise, la sienne gisant en lambeaux un peu plus loin.

Malefoy acquiesça silencieusement. Hermione enfila la chemise et le regarda qui remettait sa robe de sorcier près du feu, sans dire un mot ni même la regarder.

- J'ai quitté Harry, fit elle au bout d'une minute.

Malefoy, qui contemplait le crépitement du feu, dos à Hermione, eut un petit rire nerveux.

- J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…  
- La meilleure chose à faire ?

Malefoy s'était retourné. Les braises rougeoyantes dansaient sur sa peau de lait.

- La meilleure chose à faire _pour quoi_ Granger ?  
- Mais… pour _nous_…  
- Pour _nous_ ?

Ce n'était pas de l'incrédulité qui se lisait sur le visage de Malefoy, encore moins de l'innocence. Hermione eut encore plus peur de Malefoy qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eut en cet instant. Ce qui se lisait sur le visage de Malefoy à ce moment, c'était de l'indifférence. Pas de la haine, ni du mépris, non, pire, _de_ _l'indifférence_.

- Il n'y a pas de _nous_, Granger…

C'était comme si elle avait reçu un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Elle sentit son corps frissonner. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Malefoy se retourna de nouveau vers le feu, semblant apprécier sa diabolique compagnie. Hermione s'approcha du cercle de lumière tracé par les flammes. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Son corps tremblait de froid, alors qu'il régnait une douce chaleur dans l'espace près de l'âtre. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle murmura, la voix brisée :

- Mais… j'ai cru…  
- Tu as cru _quoi_ Granger ?

Une larme coula sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que c'était…

Malefoy se retourna brusquement et lui saisit les deux poignets avec violence. Une once de folie et de fièvre se lisait dans son regard glacé, où dansaient les flammes rougeoyantes.

- Tu as cru _quoi_ Granger ? répéta t-il, l'intimant à parler.

Hermione baissa les yeux alors qu'une deuxième larme roulait sur sa joue, comme un témoin impudique de la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

- J'ai cru…  
- Tu as cru _quoi_ Granger ?  
- J'ai cru que tu m'aimais… fit Hermione dans un sanglot étouffé.

Malefoy lui lâcha immédiatement les poignets, comme si il avait été insulté de la pire des manières. Il se recula lentement près du feu, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

- Car moi je t'aime… acheva t-elle en levant ses yeux constellés de larmes vers son tortionnaire.

Malefoy regarda avec effarement la jeune Auror et Hermione savait exactement ce qu'il pensait en cet instant…

_Qui peut être assez fou pour penser qu'un Malefoy tombe amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe ?_

Même si Malefoy n'avait prononcé aucun mot, Hermione voyait ses pensées défiler sur ses miroirs glacés et brumeux qu'étaient ses yeux. Elle s'effondra sur le sol en sanglotant, ne retenant plus ses larmes et son chagrin. Malefoy se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le feu, lui tournant majestueusement le dos.

- Tu es stupide Granger…

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses pleurs redoublèrent de plus belle.

- Quitter Potter parce que tu avais l'illusion qu'un Malefoy puisse tomber amoureux de toi…

Malefoy eut un ricanement moqueur. Il se tu un instant, pensif, alors que les sanglots d'Hermione étaient ponctués de spasmes incontrôlables.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire une chose pareille Granger… Je ne t'ai même jamais appelée par ton prénom…

Hermione, frappée par l'évidence, se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Jamais il n'avait prononcé de ses lèvres vénéneuses le nom d' « Hermione », alors qu'elle-même avait tant de fois fait rouler le sien sur sa langue le soir en pensant à lui.

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien offert, jamais fait de compliments, jamais rien promis ni laisser espérer…

Malefoy énumérait ces faits avec une nonchalance et une lassitude exagérée. Il savait que chacun d'eux était un pieu qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Hermione se releva lentement. D'un geste rageur, elle s'essuya les larmes qui recouvraient son visage.

- Alors tu as fait _quoi_ au juste avec moi ?

Malefoy, toujours de dos à la jeune fille, eut un sourire narquois.

- Je t'ai… _désirée_… Juste _désirée_…

Il secoua la tête. Ses cheveux blonds suivirent son mouvement et retombèrent négligemment devant ses yeux qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle pouvait juste les imaginer, bleu aux reflets changeants. Il rajusta ses mèches blondes derrière les oreilles.

- Mais je ne t'ai pas aimée…

Hermione accusa le coup, mais avec un courage qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir en elle, elle acquiesça d'un coup de tête.

- Très bien Malefoy… Dans ce cas…

Elle se recula lentement et sortit du cercle de lumière. Malefoy ne se retourna pas et resta bien immobile face au feu dont les dernières braises d'éteignaient peu à peu.

- Adieu Malefoy, eut elle la force de prononcer, avant de tourner le dos et de marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

Malefoy entendait le léger bruit sourd de ses pieds sur les pavés de pierres polies qui constituaient le sol de son Hall d'entrée. Il risqua un regard en arrière, furtif.

Un rayon de soleil, blanc et froid, perçait à travers les lourdes tentures de velours qui recouvraient les fenêtres et tombait juste sur la chevelure et le dos de la jeune fille qui s'éloignait sans se retourner.

Malefoy la regarda partir dans le Clair-obscur argenté.

Puis, la jeune fille dépassa le rayon de lumière blanche, franchit la porte et disparut.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'une larme, fermement emprisonnée dans l'océan de métal liquide de ses yeux, osa s'échapper, et consumer sa courte vie sur la joue de porcelaine du garçon. Une larme, une seule, osa percer la barrière de son âme.

Trois mots cependant, franchirent ses lèvres acérées. Trois.

- Au revoir…

_Hermione… _

Fin

* * *

Voilà, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est peut être pas la fin que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient... Mais néanmoins j'espère qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas trop... Ou sinon faite le moi savoir par review ! Merci encore pour ces moments passés ensemble, car même si nous sommes séparés par un écran et parfois des milliers de kilomètres, des fois je me sentais quand même proche de vous... (ça y est elle part dans son délire... -.-' ) Si si c'est vrai ! En tout cas, à votre avis, suite ou pas ?

A bientôt pour l'épilogue... +

X-MilleCa-X 


	14. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous ! Voici cette fois-ci l'ultime épisode de cette fic. Vu que les commentaires diffèrent sur ce sujet, je vais tout de suite vous parler de l'éventualité que j'avais laissé planer sur une suite à cette fic. Eh bien j'ai pris ma décision, qui va sans doute en décevoir certains et en réjouir d'autres (notamment **Clef-chan **dont la review reflète exactement ce que je pense), **il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire... **Je m'explique avant de me faire frapper ! Tout d'abord, il est vrai qu'elle perdrait de sa profondeur et de son originalité je trouve, de plus, depuis la première minute où j'ai écrit ma fic, je ne voyais pas d'autre fin, et certainement pas une fin romantique et nunuche ! Vous devriez être habitués depuis le début non :p Ensuite, Je pense qu'une fin ouverte est le mieux, ainsi, chacun peut l'imaginer comme il l'entend et tout le monde est content ! Vous pourrez pas dire que j'essaye pas de vous satisfaire :D Donc voilà pourquoi... (l'année prochaine je ne risque pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour moi pour écrire, qui plus est...) En ce qui concerne le titre de cet épilogue, il me vient de Love Hina (ouais j'avoue je l'ai totalement pompé !). Pas que ce manga m'aie particulèrement marqué (je l'ai bien aimé mais avec le recul je le trouve un peu léger -.- ), mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il s'est imposé d'emblée dans mon esprit... J'ai décidé de suivre mon instinct pour cette fois, mais vous vous rendrez bien compte rapidement qu'il n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire... Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dans le Clair-Obscur Argenté**

**Epilogue :**

**Les cerisiers sont en fleurs**

- Non… Ce n'est pas possible…

Hermione recula lentement contre le mur carrelé de sa salle de bain. Son reflet dans la glace semblait étrangement pâle, fantomatique. Elle regarda de nouveau.

Deux traits. Comme deux droites parallèles, qui par définition ne se croiseront jamais. Malefoy et elle étaient deux droites parallèles. Rectilignes, strictes, imperturbables.

Et pourtant… Se pourrait-il que quelque chose les rapproche ? Un chiffre inconnu qui ferait pencher l'équation et dévier infiniment une des deux droites, afin qu'elles se croisent de nouveau. Serait-ce possible que...

Hermione n'osait y penser.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle avait vu Malefoy pour la dernière fois. Le temps semblait égrener ses secondes avec une lenteur cynique. Les jours défilaient, mornes et ternes sans l'éclat et la saveur qui les animait autrefois. Harry venait la voir de temps en temps, inquiet des ses absences répétées au travail. Il ne disait rien, mais Hermione savait qu'il voyait Ginny. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant.

Mais c'est alors que survenait cet évènement inattendu, ce fil de soie tissé dans le plus grand secret, trahi par un rayon de soleil glissant sur son arête, cette minuscule flammèche dans l'obscurité de sa vie…

Hermione n'avait pas renoncé à Malefoy, mais elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Son attraction pour lui était égale à sa répulsion. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le détestait. Si il se trouvait en face d'elle en cet instant, elle ne savait pas ce qui la soulagerait le plus : l'embrasser avec sauvagerie ou lui lacérer le visage.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas oublié Malefoy. Au contraire, il hantait ses pensées et ses rêves, et il ne passait pas une minute sans qu'elle ne revoie son rictus amusé sur son visage ciselé.

Et elle se trouvait là, blême devant son miroir de salle de bain, la main serrée sur ce qui pourrait être la fin de sa lente agonie. Ou le début d'une autre…

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement. Le sol semblait vaciller sous ses pieds. Les sourdes pulsations de son cœur lui montaient à la tête et lui martelaient les tempes.

Le roulis s'intensifiait, Hermione dodelinait de la tête, prise de vertiges. Des myriades de points colorés obstruaient sa vision, la rendant floue et chancelante. Tout tournait autour d'elle, en un halo de couleurs indescriptibles.

Elle tomba a genoux et se pencha au dessus des toilettes. Là, elle vomit. Elle vomit de tout son soûl, vidant son estomac de toute sa substance. Elle vomit, tel un geste salvateur.

La main toujours crispée sur le petit tube en plastique, elle se redressa lentement, le visage défait, mais avec une certitude grandissante.

Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau claire. Peine perdue, la réalité restait là, dure et implacable.

Elle se redressa lentement, maladroitement. Elle eut un petit geste de recul en apercevant son reflet dans la glace. La fille qu'elle voyait dans le miroir la regardait étrangement, avec une certaine ironie et une pointe de cynisme. Elle se sentait toisée par cette créature qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Ses yeux moqueurs lui indiquaient clairement « Tu n'as eu que ce que tu mérites, ma vieille… ». Pliant sous cette vérité criante, Hermione s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le reflet du miroir s'effaça, et Hermione sentit cette épée de Damoclès s'alléger quelque peu, bien qu'elle restât toujours aussi menaçante qu'avant. Ses talons frappaient le carrelage en un compte à rebours inéluctable, alors qu'elle reculait contre le mur froid.

Tic-tac tic-tac.

Elle s'arrêta et porta la main à son abdomen avec un petit sourire. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

- A nous deux Malefoy…

Son sourire s'élargit, alors qu'elle caressait doucement son ventre.

- Ou plutôt à nous trois…

------ Fin ------

* * *

Voilà alors je revouvelle tous mes remerciements à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, ous ceux qui vont reviewvé ou qui vont le faire, et j'espère que vous ne m'en vouler pas trop de vous laisser sur cette fin plutôt énimgatique... Libre à vous à présent d'en faire ce que vous vouleez et de la tourner à votre propre envie ! A bientôt j'espère +

** X-MilleCa-x**

* * *


End file.
